Written in a diary
by will-herm-simetra
Summary: 6th Year student, Hermione Granger had discovered something lost and forgotten: Lily Evan's 7th year diary. Upon reading it, Hermione found more about Lily Evans. Things even Harry has no clue about. Would she tell Harry? Or will she keep these secrets?
1. Chapter 1: Certain Discoveries

**Written in a Diary**

Chapter 1: Certain Discoveries

The night was as clear as water in a glass. Silence greeted the night as 3 friends sat on armchairs near the fire. The only sound you could hear is the crackling of flames and the soft sound of a page being turned. The quietness was broken with a loud bang.

Ron pounded his fist on the table.

"Hermione, can you lend me your potions essay? Mine's not done yet and it's due tomorrow!" Ron said desperately.

Hermione looked up from the book she was reading and gave Ron a glare.

"Couldn't you finish homework without copying?" Hermione asked annoyed.

"Nope," Ron answered. "Well, not right now but, come on, I need it now. It's nearly midnight and I'm not even halfway." Suddenly, a tearing sound cut the argument. Harry threw the paper to a nearby waste paper bin. "This is useless," he muttered. "Snape would definitely give that a 'T'. Hermione come on and lend us the essay. We won't copy everything we promise." Hermione rolled her eyes. "When are you boys going to learn?"

"I only need to look at some points, Hermione, please," Ron pleaded. "I can't afford to fail potions," Harry said.

"If you both weren't so 'busy' yesterday, you could've finished it!"

"Hey, reading the latest news about Quidditch is not wasting time!" Ron retorted.

"Look, I had better things in mind than stupid potions essays," Harry said seriously.

Ron and Hermione exchanged nervous glances. They knew Harry was severely affected by the happenings last year. But there was something mysterious about Harry, like he knew something they didn't and was planning something about it.

"So, come on Hermione, just this once," Harry said breaking the silence.

After much pleading, Hermione gave in. "Fine! I'll go and get it," she said now completely irritated. "But this is the last time!"

"You're a life savior, Hermione," Ron said mockingly.

Hermione slammed her book and stormed towards the girls' dormitory muttering about how impossible her best friends are. She quietly entered the 6th year's room, careful not to wake her roommates. Exasperated, she threw open her bag and started rummaging it for the essay. When she pulled it out, all the bag's contents spilled out onto the floor and under her bed. She gave a cry of annoyance and spread herself onto the floor to get the parchments under the bed. As she uncomfortably gathered her parchments, she felt something hard and dusty. Despite her impatient friends waiting, she pulled it out. It was a red book. She hastily stuffed her books and parchments into her bag and sat down on her bed dusting the book. It was an old diary but the letters on the cover were barely distinguishable. She opened the book and looked for the name. The book didn't look too old, maybe around 20 years old. At the corner of the page, she could see a name. It was Lily Evans. Hermione looked up from the book. Lily Evans? If the book was around 20 years old, then the owner might be the same age as, maybe, Lupin. Also, the only Lily, Hermione knew was Harry's mother. This diary couldn't belong to her! She looked at the name. It's not Lily Potter but of course she probably wasn't married yet. She couldn't have been. She looked at the next phrase on the page: 7th Year at Hogwarts. Nope, she was definitely not married. Maybe before she was Potter she was Evans. But could it really belong to Harry's mother? Should she tell Harry about this?

"Hermione, why are you taking so long?" Ron's loud voice rang out to her. Lavender gave a loud groan while Parvati shifted in her bed. Hermione ran out of the room and bellowed, "YOU DON'T HAVE TO SHOUT!" She came back in, glad she didn't disturb anyone like Ron did. She put the book in her bag, grabbed the essay and walked slowly down the stair. She'll take a look at it tomorrow. Then she'll see if it was really Lily Potter's (or Lily Evans) diary.

NOTE: Please R&R. This is my first attempt at a fanfic. Cheers!


	2. Chapter 2: Lily Evan's Diary

Hello!! I hope, if anyone's reading, that the story is good so far. I'd appreciate any reviews, good or bad. I wouldn't put everyday entries of the diary. The story would be too long. Hope you like the 2nd chapter!!

Chapter 2: Lily Evans's Diary

The next day was a blur to the trio. It was just another normal day for the students. Almost everywhere they go students are whispering news, looking at Harry with odd looks, glum faces, looking at Harry with odd looks, head-aching school work and looking at Harry with odd looks.

"UNBELIEVABLE!!" Ron's voice could be heard all over the corridor.

"Could you please not do not do that again?" Hermione asked.

"I finished my essay around dawn and he gave a 'D!" Ron shouted making a couple of first year stare at him, terrified.

"It's ok Ron, my essay is not acceptable either," Harry said, who was also in a bad mood with Snape.

"I told you, you shouldn't copy. You boys got all the information on the wrong places," Hermione lectured. "Mine was not too good too, you know," she added quickly after receiving glare from both of them. But she didn't feel like it.

"Sure, Hermione, an 'E' is not good enough," Ron said sarcastically.

The trio slowly blend in with the crowd and sat themselves at the Gryffindor table. Ron started filling up his plate, with gulps his plate would be ready for refilling . Harry was watching him, entertained. What was surprising was, Hermione was doing the same thing. "Tell me, what do you need to find in the library?" Harry asked. "I'm not going to the library," she answered eating the last few crumbs on her plate. Harry and Ron looked at each other.

Ron was about to ask where she was going when she stood up. "See you later, guys," she said running out of the hall. "What in the name of Merlin was that about?" Ron asked. Harry shrugged and went back to his food. She must going to the library. Where else would she go?

Hermione went into her dormitory and shut the door. She dug into her bag and pulled out an old red journal. As far as she's concerned, she is not going to let Harry and Ron know about her discover yet. At least, not until she was sure who's the owner.

Lily opened the diary to the very first entry:

_1st September_

_Dear Diary,_

_Well, I'm going to Hogwarts and this is my last year. I couldn't wait to get on the train. You know what, I'm Head Girl. Mum and Dad were so glad. They were so proud. But as always, Petunia is not happy for anything when it comes to me. _

"Petunia?" Hermione muttered. Isn't that Harry's aunt? "This can't be his mother!"

_Maybe someday we'll get along again like when we were young. But that was before Hogwarts, before my 7 years, and before my real life. Anyways, the train would be whistling any moment now. I'd got to meet my friends first before heading to the Head Students compartment. I wondered who the Head Boy was. When the train started to move, I went to Sam and Wilma's compartment. "See you later!" I said as I waved. _

_I walked towards the Head Student's compartment where we would be meeting the prefects. Imagine the surprise I got when I saw who was sitting there with a shiny Head Boy Badge. _

Hermione gasped.

"_JAMES POTTER!!" I screamed. I thought, it couldn't be, not him, he couldn't become head boy. I couldn't believe it, nor do I believe it now. HIM, becoming Head Boy. NO WAY!! "What's the matter, Evans? It's not like only star students like you could become a Head," he said with that silly grin of his. How in the world did he have the nerve to say that? "Anyways, this way, we could spend more time together," he said cheerfully. I could feel my blood boil inside me. I turned on my heels and grabbed the door, ready to go out and slam it. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," he said still with the grin. "Head Girls should not damage school property. Besides, McGonagall said we should stay here until she arrives with the new prefects." Oh my God, he is the Head Boy. It was impossible but it was true. I sat myself as far from him as possible until McGonagall arrived with the prefects. But surprisingly enough, after McGonagall left, Potter started doing his job. I stood up with him and started giving the necessary instructions. I listened to every word he said and can't help but notice how different his lectures were compared to last few Head Boys I encountered _(when she was a prefect). _His lectures were not…well…boring. Once in a while there would be something that would put laughter to the prefects. I guess being a prankster still has some advantages. But the worse part of it was the patrolling. I had to patrol the corridors with him. I couldn't believe my luck. He was unbelievably annoying. _

_Oh well, that's all the interesting details from the train ride. Arriving at school was great. First of all, that's the only time I got away from Potter. Second of all, I saw my friends and my home sweet home. My friends and I got out of the carriage. I told them about my horrible train ride. "I don't know why you hate him so much. He doesn't seem too bad," Wilma said. "Speak for yourself, Wilma," I told her. Learning to like Potter even as a friend is never going to happen as long as I live. "He is completely in love with you, Lily. You know, it is really funny to watch him make a fool of himself in front of you." I managed to take my friends to a different subject. The rest of the day was completely uneventful for me. We had to watch the prefects carefully and listen to Dumbledore's soothing voice during the feast. I've always love Hogwarts feasts. Then, after the food and talks about the summer, we retired to bed. It was a tiring day and all I wanted to do is rest. Goodnight!!_

_Lily_

Hermione closed the book. She stared at midair for a while. She couldn't believe it. Did Harry know? Her parents were not even friends when they were at school. James Potter was in love with Lily, but Lily hates his guts. She made up her mind, she would not show this to Harry. He got a lot of things in his mind not including unexpected facts about his parents. She would have to wait for the right time, just not now.

Like it so far? Remember, Hermione doesn't know about what Harry saw in Snape's Worst Memory. 


	3. Chapter 3: Revealing Identities

Author's notes: Hey, thank you for reviewing. Here is the 3r Chapter and I would expect

more reviews. Hope you like it!!

Chapter 3: A Secret Uncovered

The volume in the common room was up high. Just by looking at the chaos in the room, you would see the Fred and George's shop was definitely having good sales. Fireworks of all shapes could be seen everywhere and younger students with tongues more than 5 feet long. Yet in some corners, you could actually see the studious kinds of Gryffindor. Well, except a couple of them…

"Check mate!" Ron said triumphantly.

"You know I couldn't beat you, mate," Harry said happily. It seems his mood is becoming better. "How about another game?"

"You bet! I'll take it easy on you, don't worry," Ron said happily. The quick scratching of quills made them suddenly look at their quiet best friend.

"I didn't know there's a homework finishing contest," Ron said sarcastically.

"I just want to get this over with. I have some other business to do," Hermione said, not looking up from her charms essay.

"Define, 'other business', Hermione."

"There, it's done!" Hermione exclaimed, ignoring Ron's question.

She stood up and head for the dormitory. A few minutes later, she went rushing down with a book in her hands. She waved goodbye to Harry and Ron and rushed to the library before more questions were shot at her.

"There is something Hermione is not telling us, Harry," Ron said, staring at the disappearing figure of girl with bushy brown hair.

"Well, let's hope what she's got up her sleeve is something about SPEW, not about anything else," Harry said. Ron understood and nodded his head. Hermione had been doing this for sometime now. Rushing her homework (yet still managing full marks) and then disappearing to the library. "I wonder what she's up to," Ron muttered, then went back to the game.

Hermione found a disserted place in the library and opened Lily's diary. "What more could we find about you, Ms. Evans?" she muttered. She had read quite a few days, then. She was hopping to find more interesting things about Harry's mum. Maybe, things that could help Harry.

_September 29_

_Dear Diary,_

_I really don't know why that Potter became a Head Boy. I can't believe what he did to that, brat, Snape. Even though I hate that Slytherin git, I still don't think what Potter did was very good. And he had the nerve to get angry for saying that he was a dirty liar for denying the fact. That is another thing, Potter had never got angry with me before. Well, maybe he did, after all of those confrontations but never actually told me off. Maybe, he didn't do it after all. But all the facts lead to him. The incident this morning is one of the reasons why I hate James Potter. Never, would I ever learn to like that arrogant fool in my whole life. _

_-Lily_

Hermione shook her head and laughed at what she read. Out of the pages she had read, this was the shortest. Upon reading the diary, Hermione found out how Lily Evans had hated James Potter. Also, that Lily had a very good memory. She was able to remember all the conversations she had made during that very day and write them in her diary. In that way, managing to write her 'autobiography'. It was funny to read from a journal that contains a real life story instead. That was what Hermione felt, (A/N: that's how you have to read). Hermione turned the page.

_September 30_

_Dear Diary,_

_Another Saturday in Hogwarts. The air is becoming cooler but it is still warm enough for a trip to Hogsmede. It is the first month of school but they are letting us explore the village already. Maybe because it is the end of the month. I've always loved that village. In my opinion it is the most interesting village in the world. The shops are amazing and the sweet shop, joke shop, pubs and other places makes it a one of a kind place. The most mysterious and interesting though of Hogsmede is the Shrieking Shack. I've mentioned this place before during my past few years at Hogwarts. They say it's the most haunted place in all of Britain. It has many secrets they say and even ghost won't go near it. I don't know about it being haunted but I do agree about it having many secrets. Because the most surprising thing I've heard all my life happened right in front of it. _

_Sam, Wilma and I were walking around Hogsmede talking about the usual stuff. We passed the Shack as we walked and finally entered the 3 Broomsticks. Suddenly, I let out a cry. "Oh no!! This is just great!!" "What is it, Lily?" Sam asked. "My…my purse! I think I dropped it somewhere." "Wasn't it there before we left Zonko's?" Wilma asked, completely surprised. "Where did you think you drop it?" Sam asked again. "Maybe it is around the Shrieking Shack. It probably fell out when I took out my hair brush. I've got to go back there."_

"_We'll come with you, Lils," Wilma said, not liking the sound of me being alone near that place. "No, you guys stay here and save me a butterbeer," I said. They seemed reluctant to let me go there alone. Both of my friends believe anything they hear, including rampaging souls in an old shack. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. No ghost would want to eat someone that tastes as bad as me," I told them reassuringly. "Ok, but be quick, Lily. We'll be waiting for you," Sam said, still reluctant to let me go. I ran as fast as I could to the shack, afraid someone would have taken my precious remembrall. When I was just a few meters from the shack's gate, I stopped. I hid behind the tree just in time before one of the famous four of Hogwarts saw me. Standing right in front of the shack was non-other than the Marauders. I gasped as I saw my purse right under Sirius Black's foot. "Darn!" I muttered. I decided to wait until they leave, which I thought would be in just a few minutes. That's when I heard it all._

"_Well, it's the full moon tonight, Moony," Black said. His expression was unlike his usual one. He looked a bit serious…just a bit. _

"_Don't remind me, Padfoot," Lupin replied He looked like he needed a very bad treatment. He looked so weak and sick. His face looked like it had been through more than just ordinary beating. "Well, at least we'd be with you, mate," Potter said. _

"_I know, ever since you all risked being animagi, my state was not as bad, even if it was still…well…horrible," Lupin said gloomily. My mouth fell open, no, they can't be animagi. It's impossible, they are not registered in any record I've seen. But it was true because the moment Lupin stopped talking, Pettigrew transformed into a rat, like he was to prove the fact to me. I watched him as he slowly crawl up Black's leg until he reached his right pants pocket. None of the other 3 noticed him. But the moment he entered, Black dug his hands in his pocket and pulled out the rat by his tail and held it up to his face. _

"_Peter, if you want some of those sweets, ask!" he scolded. Then, he let go of its tail. The rat suddenly transformed back into the fat, short boy he really is. "Aww, I asked you a million times and you never gave me one," Pettigrew accused. "I've only a few of these left!" Black retorted childishly. "Can't you be a bit more giving, Padfoot," Lupin said laughing. "What more do you expect from a hungry drooling dog that he becomes," Potter said "Here Wormtail," he said tossing Pettigrew a brightly wrapped candy. "Those sweets are from my mum. I just gave Sirius some because he begged and pleaded me for it."_

"_Anyways, what are we going to do tonight? Any suggestions, Moony?" Sirius asked. _

"_I dunno," then his expression darken. "Just exclude the part of bringing anyone with you, Sirius. What happened that time with Snape was not funny." _

"_Look, I already learned from that. That would never happen again!" Sirius said._

"_Sure it won't," James said and by the look on his face, as if he didn't like that memory as well. But, what were they talking about? Why is it they are planning something for tonight? Is tonight a special night? And what is it with Snape? The answers to the first 3 questions came exploding right in front of my face. _

"_It better not!" Lupin sighed angrily, "I hate being a werewolf!" _

_I gasped and felt cold all over. No, that was too much. Remus Lupin is a werewolf! That was the meaning of all those disappearances and his sickly face. And tonight is the full moon!! _

"_Well, we better get back up to the castle, so Moony could catch some sleep," Potter said. _

_I snapped out of my trance and started to back away. As I took my first step, a branch cracked loudly for the whole village to hear. "What was that?" Black exclaimed and then ran towards my direction followed by Potter. I turned and ran, but they were too quick for me. Especially Potter, with that swift Quidditch speed of his (whether in a broom or not). One of them grabbed my arm and whirled me around to face them. Unsurprisingly ,that person happened to be Potter. He was surprised to see who it was he caught. "Evans?" The other arrived by his side. "You? What are you doing here?" Black asked. "I was looking for something that I dropped," I said releasing my arm from Potter's grip. "D-did…did you here what we were talking about?" Lupin stammered. I looked at all of them. From Black's furious face, to Lupin's miserable one, to Pettigrew's worried one, finally to Potter's serious expression. What are they going to do to me if I say- "Yes." _

_Black smacked his fist against his forehead while Lupin closed his eyes slowly while giving out a soft hiss. Potter was the first one to recover._

"_Would you tell anyone about what you heard?" he asked. "Eavesdropped, you mean," Black muttered audibly. I glared at him (thought what he said was half true) before replying. "Do you want me to?" I asked, but the answer was too obvious. _

"_You could tell the whole world about me, just not about my friends. They risked too much already," Lupin said kindly, not wanting to scare me, now that I know what he really is. But I was not afraid, nor will I ever be. I know he doesn't like what he is and if he could prevent himself from hurting anyone. _

"_Oh, Moony, that's the sweetest thing you've ever said!" Black said in mock touchiness, his bad mood evaporating quickly. It was revolting. _

"_I would not tell anyone about what I heard. In case you don't know, I don't like rumors, so there's no chance of me spreading any, even if they are the truth," I told them. Each gave me skeptical looks. You could never bargain with these type of people._

"_Fine, I promised I won't tell. Would that do?" Potter smiled at me. "I think so," he said._

"_I just have one question," I said slowly, my eyes narrowing. "How did you manage to become animagi without any help at your age?" Black and Potter grinned proudly, those arrogant little gits. "It was not easy, you know. But, because of our exceptionally good talents, we managed to become strong and beautiful animals." Well, Black does got some nerve, doesn't he? _

"_Right, a big fat rat is beautiful, huh," I retorted looking pointedly at Pettigrew. _

"_Well, for Wormtail it wasn't easy. He had been through a lot before reaching his goal," Potter said. Then he paused. "What were you looking for, anyways?" I opened my mouth to answer but he whipped out his wand and pointed to my purse, located in front of the shack. The purse went flying right into his hands. "Is it this one?" Potter asked. _

_I reached out my hand to get my purse back but he held it back out of reach. "For a price, Evans," he said. I know it was a joke but I'm not going to take any nonsense (or anything else) from Potter. I grabbed the wallet and turned on my heels, leaving them there. But I could still hear what they are saying. "Not even a thank you. What do you see in that girl, Prongs?" Black demanded. I heard Potter muttering something but I was too far to hear it. When I reached 3 Broomsticks, I found Sam and Wilma waiting for me on a table with worried expressions. "What took you so long?" Sam demanded. "We thought something happened to you!" Wilma said. _

"_Well, er, it took a long time for me to find my purse," I lied. Both of them looked at me curiously like they didn't believe me. But I guess they have to buy that story. Even if the Marauders are in big trouble (and I'm Head Girl), I couldn't break a promise and like I said, I don't like rumors or any kind of news that spreads like a dangerous disease. The end…for now. _

_-Lily_

Hermione closed the book. That was really a very long entry. She decided to have enough for the day, put the diary back in her bag and left for the common room.

A/N: Hope it's not too long. In my story, Lily is one story teller. She only writes events that are interesting even if it describes every single detail. I'll update soon.


	4. Chapter 4: New Teams on Both Times

Author's Notes: Thank you everyone for the review!! I'll try to make it better, any comments is welcome, by the way. If you have questions of how she got hold of the diary, read the 1st 2 chapters. 

Chapter 4: New Teams on Both Times

The Quidditch season started the month the weather became colder and colder, November is on the move. Ron and Hermione had become calmer knowing that being captain and seeker of the Gryffindor team, Harry's vengeance against Voldermort _may_ have waver. News of the uprising of the Dark Lord was barely heard in the panicking wizarding world. Through amazing discreet, Voldemort's supporters, murder and power slowly increases. Fortunately, it was slowed down by the Order, a group headed by the only wizard Voldermort had ever feared. But unknowingly to his friends, another boy with a group in mind did not give up.

Shocking news reached an arguing couple's ears.

"Hey, guys, cut it out!! I'm trying to tell you something important," Harry whispered impatiently.

"What?" Hermione asked snappishly, not yet calming down from Ron and her heated argument.

"I'm planning to reform the DA," Harry said straight to the point. He didn't want to beat around the bush about this subject.

Hermione and Ron gasped. "Are you crazy?" Ron asked, completely dumbfounded.

"You couldn't do that, Harry. What made you thought about this?" Hermione asked with the same expression as Ron's.

"Hey, the DA was your idea, remember?" Harry demanded, looking at Hermione.

"It was just to help us learn the subject better because Umbridge never taught us practical Defense," Hermione retorted.

"But you also said it was also to prepare ourselves out there."

Hermione opened her mouth to answer but closed it again, defeated. Things were much different then, especially after the_ happenings_. She exchanged worried glances with Ron. It was obvious they were thinking the same thing. "It was different then, Harry," Ron muttered. Harry smirked, "Oh, you think I'm going to do something stupid, like going after Voldermort as revenge." They both flinched at the name.

"Look," Harry continued. "There are some things that I must do, even if they are against my will. I know what I've lost, something I hope you would never experience. You don't know how much it hurts though I know it was entirely my fault. They protected me and I'm not going to do something as stupid as what I did last time. I'm not going to risk any more lives nor betray the trust others had given me. Do you understand that?"

Hermione bit her lip as if keeping herself from breaking down while Ron's face held mixed expressions. Surprisingly, he was the first one to speak up.

"Do you think Dumbledore would let you?" he asked hesitantly.

"That's what I'm not sure about," Harry said, oblivious to the effect of his short speech.

"Y-you couldn't hide it like last time, Harry," Hermione said.

"Yeah, Dumbledore is, like, a zillion times more smarter and observant than that Umbridge, fly," it was too obvious who said this sentence.

"Then we have to beg Dumbledore," Harry tried.

"Yeah, worshiping the floor he walks on, would work," Ron replied sarcastically.

"We have to explain to him the purpose. The DA is not like the Order, which is trying to fight Voldemort. It's just a small group to train younger students from what's coming. Maybe even older students."

"Well, we already have an exceptional Defense against the Dark Arts professor," Hermione said referring to Tonks who was personally appointed by Dumbledore.

"If Dumbledore likes it, Professor Tonks could teach us too."

"I don't see the point of reforming it when our teacher is not like Umbridge anymore."

"We are only taught what is required for our year!" this time it's from Ron.

"Fine, now I see what you mean of teaching younger students. But would they be able to get it"

"Just because they're not like you, Hermione, doesn't mean they can't do what older students do."

Hermione shot Ron a dirty look. Harry knew this would lead to another argument, stepped in. "We'll discuss this more tomorrow. Goodnight Hermione!" with that, he left with Ron to the boys' dormitories discussing Quidditch tactics.

Hermione went straight to her bed. She shut the hangings to prevent Parvati and Lavender from peeking at what she was doing. For once, she was happy their attention was in the Witch Weekly (squeals and loud voices usually include them reading the magazine). Hermione pulled out the red book from under her pillow. She hoped that Lily's diary would help Hermione understand her son's crazy ideas more. She was reading, after all, the life of Harry's parents.

_November 15_

_Dear Diary,_

_The day started great. It was a cool morning, yes, but you could still see the sun's soft morning rays from a distance. We had a delicious breakfast, perfect cheerful lessons and a darn good distance away from the Marauders. It was so perfect, too perfect. It made me thought, how this could get any worse and why it is too great a morning. Oh but I didn't pay attention to the signs. At first maybe I was just nervous and annoyed about the project we are supposed to start today with our partners, like most of my classmates do, since it determines almost half of our grade. What I don't know is that this perfect day ended in a terrible lesson. _

_Sam, Wilma and I took our usual seat in the middle of the class. It is the day we get our project partners. _

"_I've been telling you about your upcoming NEWTs for a long time. The assignment I am giving you and your partner is a big part of the NEWT grade you are going to get for Transfiguration. This subject is important and required for you to get your future career."_

_Yeah, it is another one of McGonagall's this-is-for-your-own-best speeches. And as usual there is Sirius Black snoring in the background and the rest of his immature friends sniggering foolishly. "Well, now I'm going to give out your partners and the topic you will focus on. If only Mr. Black would act respectfully, then I don't need to pair him up with one of the Slytherins." I had to laugh at that comment. Even though she sounds serious, I am sure she is totally joking. "WHAT!" His head snapped up so fast I could have sworn he fracture it slightly. "That's better Black. I'm not pairing you with other houses so you don't have to worry. Now listen carefully because I would not bother to repeat." This is the part that I dreaded, not knowing that what I dreaded more actually came true. Sam was paired with Frank Longbottom and Wilma is, most unfortunately, paired with Sirius Black. "The next team would be, Evans and Potter." It was horrifying. I have felt all heat left my body, like I just died. It was bad enough spending my head duties with him, but this is too much. But it seems that Potter was completely satisfied with the way we are paired. You could see it on his grinning face. McGonagall waved her wand and a bunch of papers started spinning above our heads. The bunch moved from one of a pair to another one of another pair, until none were left. I was still fuming about the pairings when I felt a tap on my shoulder. "This is going to be nothing, we got 'Animagi'!" It was Potter. I forgot that he was the one who picked our topic._

"_Now, I have a lot of things to do. Move next to your pairs and start discussing."_

_I very reluctantly stood up and exchanged with Black, since I was sitting next to Wilma._

"_You'll have a great time Evans," he whispered with a mischievous grin._

"_In your dreams, Black" I hissed back._

_I sat down next to Potter, moving my chair as far from his as possible. "This project would be no sweat at all. I know everything about animagi." What a showoff. "You better! I do not want to flunk in this subject because of your lack of intelligence."_

"_Evans, I know you know how good I am at this subject." Upsettingly, that was true._

"_You also know what we are. So, our project would get way above the highest points."_

_Of course, how could I forget that he is an animagus? _

"_Oh, so you are writing to McGonagall that you are an unregistered animagus."_

"_I'm not that thick," he said frowning at me. "Look, I want to co-operation on this project. All I want is to be friends. None of those are possible with you thinking I'm an arrogant, stupid boy who cares about nothing but himself."_

_Impossible enough, yes, but I was taken aback. No, correction, I was shock. As soon as he finished talking, the bell rang. I quickly packed my bag and rushed out of the classroom. I met my friends outside, thank goodness. Or else there might be more delays, like the Marauders. But it kept me thinking. Had I been talking to James Potter? The James Potter who never fails to annoy me? James Potter who never pass the chance to ask me out? It couldn't be! That was not him. Maybe that is but there's a change somewhere. No, too impossible. Who is he?!_

_-Lily _

"That's interesting," Hermione whispered. She yawned, but not because what she read was boring. She found it quite funny actually, about how slow Lily Evans was at noticing that James Potter had maybe deflated his head. In other words, he might have matured a bit. Well, she needs sleep. But just as she was keeping the diary, it made her think. She and Ron were also slow at noticing Harry's real meaning of reforming the DA. Maybe it was not for vengeance. Maybe he really just wanted others to learn defensive spells as soon as possible, now that Voldemort is back. She just had to see. Everyone had to see.

Notes: This is not too long, I hope you like it. I thank you all for the great reviews!! I was shocked to receive so many!! Sorry for not updating soon.


	5. Chapter 5: Stress and Mistakes

Note: Wow, thanks for all those reviews and comments, guys. I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 5: Stress and Mistakes

"HE AGREED!" The voice of a certain Hermione Granger echoed in the half empty grounds of Hogwarts, scaring a couple of first years, nearby, out of their wits. Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting under a beach tree near the famous Hogwarts' lake.

"Yeah, he agreed, just like that," Harry said calmly with a blank expression, while Ron was frozen in shock with Hermione's sudden outburst.

"T-this couldn't be," Hermione said frantically. "Are you sure Dumbledore said yes? Did he understood what you said?" She still couldn't believe that Dumbledore agreed to the reformation of the DA. She was sure there was a reason behind it; she just had doubts on what they could be. Hermione took a deep breath. 'This is Professor Dumbledore who agreed with Harry, Hermione. I'm sure there's an explainable reason behind it. There's no need to freak,' Hermione thought to herself.

"I was surprised too, Hermione. I was expecting him to disagree, too," Harry said, truthfully.

Hermione remained silent.

"Come on, Hermione. Anyways, he said if we need assistance, Professor Tonks is there to help us."

This didn't help Hermione's mood at all. In fact, it made it a bit worse.

She turned to Ron. "Say something," she demanded.

"Say something what?" Ron asked stupidly.

"About this! Something sensible, something…something!" Hermione was lost for words.

"Well," Ron started. "I say, if Dumbledore said yes, there is a wise reason behind it. This is Albus Dumbledore we are talking about, Hermione. If he says yes, then it's settled. We start the DA again."

There was nothing to say about this. That was sensible and it was convincing.

"Are you going to talk about it? Or you still doubt Dumbledore?" Harry asked, testing Hermione.

"I'm not asking him anything. Also, I never doubt Professor Dumbledore." Though, she was unsure with her last sentence. Maybe there _were _times in which she didn't completely agree with Dumbledore. But she was certain there are some things only Dumbledore and Harry knew about. Some things Harry had never shared to Ron and her before. And, of course, she would never force him to reveal these, whether personal or not.

"Then it is settled," Harry said, cheerfully, clapping his hands together. "If you want both of you could come with me when we go to Dumbledore's to talk about how we start the DA and the reason of reforming it."

"You mean you haven't discussed those with him yet?"

"Nope, he barely had time to listen to me. I just asked him straight out, he paused, for5 minutes mind you,and then said yes."

That 'nope' eased Hermione's mind a lot that it showed on her face. This gave Ron the reason to tease her.

"It's just one mistake, Hermione."

"Shut up," she muttered. Sure, she now knew that Dumbledore agreed immediately because it was not discussed yet (and she made a mistake of thinking he agreed after hearing the reason).

"Next time, listen to everything Harry say first before reacting," Ron said, ignoring her command. "Maybe you should stop overworking yourself, so you could think more clearly," he added. She gave him a hard glare. Why is she like this, these days? She never usually reacted to things without thinking or taking in all the information first. Well, she never reacted immediately _in_ class. But in matters outside school…she did.

But as mentioned, things were very different before than now. Harry is in a fragile state. Everyone is panicking, and everywhere you go (even in Hogwarts) you could feel the tension in the air. And something personal is bothering her (what could it be?). This was definitely the work of stress. Maybe Ron was right, she needed to relax; she needed to do some light reading. She needed a diary…

Hermione entered her empty dormitory. The usual mess of exploded trunks greeted her. She approached the only bed that is actually neat and pulled out a red book out of its usual hiding place. "Let's see how you could help me relax, Lily," she muttered. She brought the diary down to the common room, chose a snug and deserted space, and started reading.

_December 1,_

_Dear Diary, _

_It's a beginning of a new month again and it's my favorite. I could almost feel the air of Christmas. Yet, I don't feel the least bit cheerful. You wouldn't too if you have to be with the most arrogant person in the world, most of the time. But at least I'll get some rest during the holidays. Every single minute we spend doing our project, is like an hour of torture. Not only is he annoying (talking all the time) his friends seemed to pop up in everywhere. If that wasn't bad, my NEWTs are coming up and our professors are overdoing it. This is completely stressful._

'Tell me about it.'

_But despite of all the arrogance he had done, he seemed much better than I remembered him from last year. He seemed more…I don't know…what-do-you-call-it…mature. Yeah, as much as I don't want to admit it, he is. Well, at least a bit less stupid that last year. _

_Anyways, Sam and Will decided to do a little exploring of the castle today while we were at the Prefects meeting. They said, while they were finding Black, who apparently stole Violet's potions essay (she's exceptionally good at it). They stumbled upon a room full of orbs and weird maps. The orbs and maps showed exactly where Black was. After, they dealt with him (I was there too of course, I'm head girl), we decided to look for it. We never found it again. It was too bad. From what I heard, it probably was the Room of Requirement. I could have sworn to find it when I was if first year, but that time, it was full of cakes and delicious sweets. I was really hungry that time when I passed its corridor. Well, that's all for now. I'm completely anticipating the holidays. _

_-Lily_

That was shorter than her last entries, but certainly interesting. The Room of Requirements. In any day now, it would be used again; this time it's not full of maps and sweets and spells would be flying anywhere. She flipped the next page and began reading again. She was so into the book, that she didn't notice 2 boys enter the common room.

"What are you reading, Hermione?"

Note: Hope you like it. I'll try to make the next few chapters a bit more interesting than this one. This chapter is a bit boring, I know, but I'll do better. I've just been very busy at school. 


	6. Chapter 6: Suspicions

Note: I hope you like this one better than the last one. It might be longer than the previous chapters. One more thing, I wouldn't put the talk with Dumbledore because it might be boring. 

Chapter 6: Suspicions (_yeah, that's it)_

Blood drained away from Hermione's face as the voice of her best friends rang into her ear. She looked up to the curious faces of Harry and Ron.

For half a second she could have sworn her brain had stopped working.

"Oh, hi," she started quickly shutting the book and made an action to hide it.

Before she could stuff it inside her back, Ron grabbed it from her hands. He and Harry stared at the cover. "Is this your diary?" Ron asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Harry snorted, "If this is her diary, Ron, she wouldn't be reading it." To Hermione's relief, Harry took the book from Ron and gave it to her. Then he stopped. Hermione froze as she watched him open the book with a curious expression. He showed her a piece of paper. "This isn't due until next month; you didn't tell us you were half way already."

Hermione took her Charms essay-project from his hands together with the book. "I-I decided to do quickly s-so I could g-get ready for my NEWTS." Ron rolled his eyes as if to say, 'Typical Hermione'. "That's why she was reading it intently, to see if she missed the smallest detail like the exact time and second the Jelly-legs Charm was first used," he said loudly. Harry just shrugged and sat down. "At least now we know where she keeps important essays," Ron added, teasing Hermione. Harry just laughed and took out a quill and parchment. Hermione barely heard them, as she stuffed the book in her bag and kept it as near to her as possible. She was glad she doesn't have to lie (nor tell the truth) to her friends. Not wouldn't it include a lot of explaining and arguments, it would also include Harry knowing that his parents didn't really get along when they were at school together. This was all he needed in the state he was in; to know that the people you loved hated each others' guts.

"So, Professor Tonks would be supervising us?" Ron asked Harry as they descend the staircase from Dumbledore's office.

"Yeah, but at least there would be more than one teacher," Harry replied.

"It would be great teaching rather than just listening, though. And may I add that a professor would be there to help us too." This was from Hermione.

"But Tonks would only be there to watch over us, but Harry is still in charge," Ron said.

"I know, but I'm glad Dumbledore had all of us connected to him through a teacher," Hermione replied, both of them looking at Harry.

"Don't worry, you guys," Harry said noticing their expression. "After what happened last year, I wouldn't want to put any of the members in danger."

Even if this left an awkward silence between the trio, Ron and Hermione were relief to hear the sincerity in their best friend's voice.

"I say, that wasn't bad wasn't it!"

The trio together with the some of the Gryffindor members of the DA retired back to the common room. They had just come back from the first DA lesson. All they did was review all what they learned last year, not only for the sake of the few new ones, but for the old members too.

"I'm not going to let myself get hit by a stunning spell again!" Ron continued complaining. Hermione had succeeded in stunning him 5 times, while he only hit her twice. The two boys continued talking about the meeting that they barely noticed Hermione getting up suddenly. She only got their attention when she accidentally kicked Ron. "Ow, hey! Hermione, where are you going?" Ron called to her.

"I, erm, I have to finish my arithmancy homework," she said.

"But why do you have to do it up there?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"It's noisy here," she replied shortly.

"But, you used to do it here every time, even though if it's noisy," Ron said with more suspicion. Hermione didn't replied and shut the door that leads to the dormitories. After a pause, Ron said, "You know what; I think she's going to read that red book again."

"Yeah," Harry said. "She always does this, I mean, ditching us suddenly. I know it's not for any homework."

"I agree, I saw her finishing all of them yesterday, including arithmancy."

"Do you think that book is connected with…" Harry stopped and looked at Ron.

Ron hesitated, "No, or else she would act more differently. I don't know. But I have a feeling it's not, there is something more special about that…something she's interested in."

"What could be more special than her textbooks? What is so special about that book?"

Meanwhile….

Hermione locked herself behind her curtains again. Harry and Ron are starting to ask questions. She was not sure if she wanted them to know about this diary. Not that it was bad keeping it to herself (it's bad enough her reading it), she just don't want Harry to become more, well, more…moody. His mood was improving these days. She and Ron wanted to keep it that way.

Hermione opened the diary. She knew where she stopped and she had the feeling it was going to get more interesting.

_December 18_

_Dear Diary,_

_Well, I'm going home today. Actually, today is the first day of the Christmas Holidays. Samantha is not going home, she decided to stay at Hogwarts for her last year. Every year she goes home, and she decided to stay at her second home for a change. At least she'll be safe there. Many things have been happening lately in the outside world. AN evil wizard is said to be loose, and Hogwarts is one of the safest place. It's not that bad yet, but I have a feeling it'll be worse than now. _

Hermione stopped reading. So, Voldermort was still taking time before he really did strike hard. He was still bidding his time. Hermione continued reading. Maybe Lily would write more about it.

_Some wizards had turned on his side, and the ministry is going frantic. There had been a few killings both on the muggle and wizard world. Well, that's a problem the ministry is going hysterics about. But right now, I have to deal with a problem far worse than some evil old Dark Lord: How to stay sane in a compartment filled with the Marauders. _

_Since I am Head Girl and Potter is Head Boy, we have to stay at the heads compartment. Anyways, most of my friends are not with me right now. Will is meeting her mom at Hogsmede, and Sam and Katie are staying (though Katie and I are not very close). Only Violet is keeping me company in this zoo or compartment. She is perfectly stunned at the chaos that surrounds us. Since Potter is Head Boy, he has the right to invite anyone in the compartment with our permission, unfortunately for me. Finally, the nightmare ended. Violet's dad came to pick her up. My mum told me she was going to be a bit late, for she had a few things to fix at home. _

"_You'll be ok here, Lily?" Violet asked me just before she left._

"_I could wait, just go. I'll be fine. Have a good holiday and Happy Christmas." Easy for me to say, don't you think? That's when I notice the most surprising thing I've seen all my life. Just a few feet where I was, stood a family. There was a beautiful woman, obviously the mother, with long straight black hair. The man standing next to her has dark brown hair with glasses covering his dark eyes. There was also a small brown-haired boy jumping around holding his mother's hands. The boy looked so familiar. The boy was jumping excitedly and waving frantically at someone probably standing behind me. His parents smiled at the same someone too. I spun around and saw who "that someone" was. It was none other than James Potter. I watched, surprised, as he ran towards them and lifted the small boy on his shoulders. Who apparently was his mother, planted a kiss on his cheeks. Then, he started talking happily to his them. I could hear what they were saying._

"_James!"_

"_I miss you too, Mike."_

"_Look at what I brought; it's that small snitch you gave me!"_

"_Ah, I could see you didn't loose it this time."_

"_He almost did," said his father (whom I presume is his father). "Threw it right over the neighbor's fence. Shocked their house cat, it did. The conversation was not how I imagined James Potter talking to his family. It was like they are very close friends. But that wasn't the highlight of this day. The small boy threw the snitch so high; it landed right at my feet. I picked it up as I horridly watch them turn to me. The boy jumped out of Potter's shoulder and ran towards me. _

"_Hi! Could I please have my snitch back?" he asked me cheerfully. _

_I was still quite speechless, words could not explain the shock I had that morning. James came running after him. He smiled at me, "Hey, Evans." I handed the snitch back to the boy with a smile. He was really cute. For a moment I wished I had little brother instead of Petunia. But that was not the end of it. Potter's parents walked towards me, both of them smiling warmly. Even if I never knew them, I have a feeling they were one of the nicest people in the world. "Michael, didn't we tell you not to bother anyone with that ball?" his mother scolded. I smiled at them, not knowing what to say. I was going to step backwards and just go if Potter didn't open his mouth. _

"_Erm…mom, dad, this is the Head Girl, Lily Evans."_

_I was stuck to the spot. Thanks, Potter, my escape plan all gone to the drain. _

_I stuck out my hand to be polite, "How do you do?"_

_Mr. Potter, to be polite I'll be writing this, shook my hand. "Nice to meet you."_

"_We've always wanted to meet you, Ms. Evans," Mrs. Potter said. Up until now, I don't know what that sentence really means. All I saw was that Potter turned his back on me and looked at his mother. My surprised face probably made him not turn away from his mother. _

"_Er, what she meant is that we really wanted to meet the Head Girl, since our boy is Head Boy. Just to, er, see how our son is managing it with a co-head," Mr. Potter said after a good look at his son's face. The look made me more suspicious. What had Potter been telling his parents? Fortunately, like a great angel from the sky, I saw my mother scanning me from platform 10. Was I relieved! _

"_Sorry, to be rushing, but I have to go."_

"_Yeah, mom, didn't you tell me a moment ago that you have to be somewhere?" I could see from Potters face that he was also anxious to leave. _

"_Right, happy to meet you again, dear," Mrs. Potter said. I said goodbye to them and we parted ways. I greeted my mum and we got in her car. That was one weird day. But what let me wondering is, how could such nice people have such an arrogant son?_

_Though, I know that is not so true. Because for the last few days, Potter was not as self-centered as before…nor were his friends. I guess some people, no matter what they are, do change their childish attitude. That includes Potter and his friends. Well, that concludes an interesting day. _

_Lily_

Hermione closed the book slowly. That was long, yet interesting. Maybe this was the beginning of Harry's parents' friendship. For Hermione, that was another story. For, now, there were many things to worry about, like the DA, Voldemort, her NEWTS (even if she was not having it until the next year), and other things. She was having second thoughts whether she must share this diary to Harry and Ron. Well, the answer would come….eventually.

NOTE: Hope this one is better than the last. Please review a lot! Maybe in the upcoming chapters, Hermione _would _share the diary with her best friends. I'll try and post soon, so you'll just have to wait.


	7. Chapter 7: Unexpected

Note: Hi, sorry if this took too long. I hope I could make it up to you guys. I was just very busy with school and my other story. Hope this is good enough. Enjoy and review!

Chapter 7: Unexpected

There are many things in this world that needs careful consideration. One of those things is your decisions. Because if you don't think carefully, many things might result. Unluckily, for his friends, Harry had been having a hard time deciding lately. Sirius's death still had effect on him, but they weren't as bad as before. Luckily, quidditch and the DA were there to help him clear his mind. That was until one morning…

Breakfast started out normally until the owl post started swarming above their heads dropping mail to the receivers. Hermione's daily prophet was left unattended because Hermione was busy trying to finish her breakfast. Harry took it out for a while and read it.

Ron and Hermione watched as Harry's eyes went from shock to deep anger.

"He can't keep doing this," he muttered furiously. After a moment, Ron asked, "What's the matter, mate?" Harry thrust the newspaper to both of them. Hermione and Ron huddled together to get a good look. Hermione covered her mouth with her hand and gasped. Ron turned pale white. The headline showed 3 pictures. One was like a completely devastated Muggle village. The other picture showed 3 muggle-born families which were killed in the accident. The other showed a blurry picture of cloak men, one of them was clearly someone who looked like a human serpent. The headline says the children of the muggle couples worked in the Ministry of magic. The pictures of 2 young wizards and a witch were encircled in the family portraits, all of them beaming hard. Hermione looked from the exploded houses to the happy family pictures and back again. She felt great hot tears forming in her eyes. This couldn't be happening. She never knew that the Dark Lord was _this_ bad.

"I've seen these people before," Ron said, finding his voice at last. "My dad was talking about them yesterday. They were the new young Unspeakables in the Mystery department in the ministry. They are from America."

Harry looked at him gravely, "No doubt Voldermort got the wrong information about them. They probably don't know anything about what he had been finding."

Ron and Hermione looked at each other. "You mean, like the real wizards who know about it are…hidden?"

"I don't know, but I want to find out. This is between Voldemort and me. I won't let other families sacrifice their lives for something He wanted!"

With that, Harry stood up and walked away.

"No, Harry!" Hermione said between sobs. Many heads in the Great Hall turned to them. Ron got to his feet and shouted, "What are you looking at? There is nothing to watch here!" Everyone silently went back to their own business. Ron ran after Harry muttering, "What is he talking about? He'll get killed."

Hermione stayed behind. She knew these kinds of incidents and she knew she couldn't stop Harry, neither could Ron, but she could maybe get some ideas from someone….even if the "someone" is really a "something" now.

The whole day was a blur. Harry barely said a word and Ron and Hermione could not even start a conversation with him Hermione entered the common room and found Ron sitting on one of the couches in front of the fire. He had a very miserable expression. His face showed anxiousness and confusion. His chin was rested on one of his palm, while the other hung loosely at his side. Hermione looked from him to the door of her dorm, and back to him. She shrugged and approached Ron. She sat down opposite him.

"Hi, Ron," she started slowly.

He looked at her and shrugged. For a moment she saw sadness in his eyes. But she knew what caused this.

"Ron, it'll pass." What supposed to be a pathetic encouragement turned to be a wake up call.

"How do you know?" Ron demanded. "It wasn't like this before. He is not telling us something, Hermione. He is going to kill himself if he does something. This is exactly what, what You-know-who wants. He wants Harry to do something stupid. What happened last year would repeat itself. He is not thinking clear. He changed after You-know-who returned. Don't you get it!"

Ron's sudden outburst shocked her, but it was not time to argue back. Anyways, she was not in the mood. She wrapped her arms around Ron sympathetically. Ron was definitely not expecting this.

"I know Ron, I know," she said letting go. "I know you are worried about him, because I'm worried too. But I think I know why he didn't tell us everything."

"Why?" Ron asked giving Hermione a glare, but still down-hearted.

"Because he doesn't want us to end up like Sirius," Hermione said feeling tears on the corner of her eyes.

"Your right," Ron said sighing. "But I don't want him to end like Sirius either."

"You're a great friend, Ron," Hermione said giving him a smile.

"And you're not?" Ron said returning it. "I'm going to bed, goodnight, Hermione."

He stood up and started walking towards his dorm. Hermione picked up her bag and headed towards the opposite direction. But she heard a voice, "Hermione." She turned around.

Ron grinned at her, "Thanks." Hermione grinned back and opened the door. 'Ron had never thanked me like _that_ before,' Hermione thought. 'It was unexpected, too'. She shook her head and convinced herself that he was just upset and so was her. 'I had to convince, Harry,' she thought this time with a frown. 'He's affecting everyone, including those he's protecting.'

Hermione pulled out the red journal and flipped the page to where she stopped.

"Help us, Lily. Tell us if your son would ever be cheerful again. Will he stop this change, please tell me," Hermione muttered to the book, like it was really Harry's dead mother.

_December 25_

_Dear Diary,_

_Yay! It's Christmas!_

"What a nice entry to read at a time like this," Hermione said sarcastically.

_The day I'd been anticipating this day since I got of the Hogwarts Express last week. It was a fantastic day. Of course, it all started with the opening of the presents (which was the best part of the day). Mind you, there are quite some surprises for me under the tree this year. Not only surprise as in gifts, but also 'surprises' as in 'things I didn't expect'. I've got quite good presents this year. From Mom, I got the usual home-made Christmas cookies and also some new winter clothes (typical mom). Dad gave me some new books to read during the holidays, since he knew that I love reading. From Sam, I've got a very unique jewelry set. You could tell by first impressions that it is magical. The gems change color every minute and the chains could change from gold, to silver to pearl white. They were really beautiful. From Wilma, I receive a watch with weird knobs and buttons. Up till now I'm still trying to figure out what are all the knobs for. Violet and Katie gave me a board game (which Petunia said to be full of evil voodoo magic) which has a beautiful diamond in the middle with different coloured smoke in the swirling around in the center. You could only move the pieces by using your wand. What's more, they talk back too (if they don't like your move). I can't wait to play it with Sam and Will when I return to Hogwarts. I also received presents from my uncles and aunts and grandma. She knitted me again a green sweater with the "Lily" sewed across it. It's a bit childish, but I still wear it (only when I'm at home).There was also a gift under the tree that I thought was lost. In fact, it came as a shock to me. It was totally unexpected. It was rapped in an elegant purple Christmas wrapping paper. Even if it was very small (I could hold it in my palm), it stood out among the brightly wrapped presents under the tree. Inside was velvet box. Inside the box was even more beautiful. It was a silver necklace. A single beautifully carved diamond. It was also enveloped in thin vine-like strips of silver, like a fruit growing on the soil. No one had ever given me such beauty. The most surprising part of it is the person who gave it to me. I had never expected him to give me something like this! You guessed right, it was from the infamous James Potter. It came as a shock to me really. I never thought he would give me something as beautiful as this. My parents were amazed and asked a lot of questions about him. Man, I'm going to kill him for that! I told them he was just the Head Boy, but there seem to be doubts. Petunia acted much worst. I don't know what was wrong with her (maybe she was jealous), but she acted like what I received was rubbish and said all kinds of nasty things about me…really nasty things.. To be honest, I was really hurt and upset. Mom was angry at her and dad didn't understand why she was acting like this towards me. We used to be great friends, but that was before I received my Hogwarts letter before 1st years. From then onwards, she seemed to hate me a lot. Well, I hope she forgets about it someday. What's the matter with me? It is Christmas isn't it? So I guess I have to be happy. I'm just writing about the best (and worst) part of the day, because if I wrote all the happenings today, I will end up filling at least 6 pages of my journal. MERRY CHRISTMAS!_

_Cheers, Lily_

"This doesn't help much. Maybe if I read more, I'll find out something else," Hermione muttered. Hermione was so obsessed in reading the diary, that she didn't hear a certain someone snuck out of their dormitory to get a glass of water. Without warning, the diary was taken out of Hermione's hands.

Note: Hang in there and find out who will know about the book Hermione has been keeping (oops! I said a very big clue there).


	8. Chapter 8: Secrets Uncovered

NOTE: Hi, are you guys still hanging. . I hope so because answers are going to be revealed. In this chapter, watch carefully as a talk from secrets changes quickly I'm really sooooo sorry for not updating; I had a very busy schedule because of school

Chapter 8: Secrets Uncovered

Hermione gasped as the red book quickly disappeared from her hands. She wiped around and came face to face with Lavender Brown.

"Hermione, if you don't stop reading and turn off the light, you will have to sleep outside," she said irritated while holding Lily's journal in her hands with completely** no** interest in it.

Hermione gave a relieved sigh. "Ok I'll stop now, just give me back the book. I'm sorry if the light disturbed you."

"You should know by now that I can't sleep with a light on," she said handing back the journal.

**(Ha-ha…I fooled you there, didn't I? Who did you think it was?).**

"Well, goodnight then."

"Goodnight, Hermione. Don't get any ideas about reading."

Hermione just sighed and rest her head on her pillow. That was too close. If she didn't want anyone knowing about the diary, then she should keep take extra precautions. She stuffed the book under her pillow and closed her eyes. "No one will have their hands on that diary apart from me, for a while." What she didn't know was how wrong she was.

The next day in the common room, Hermione found Ron waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs that led to the girl's dormitory. He wore an exasperated expression on his face.

"Harry left without us," he said with an annoyed tone.

"Let's just give him some space, Ron," Hermione replied rummaging through her bag. "Darn, I forgot my ink bottle upstairs. Wait here, Ron, I'll get it." Hermione hastily drop her bag on a couch and ran upstairs. When she came back, she grabbed it and motioned Ron to follow her. As she carefully put her new ink bottle in her** bag**, Hermione didn't realize that Ron was not following her signals.

"Hermione," Ron called slowly.

"What?" Hermione turned. What she saw made her eyes bulge the size of plates.

In Ron's hand was an old, red book with faint letters on the cover. As quick as lightning, Hermione grabbed Lily Evan's diary from her best friend's hands. It must have fallen out of her bag when she dropped it hastily onto the couch.

"Don't touch this!" Hermione said tensely. "It's m-my diary." **Hermione gulped, then went on,** "Did you see the name o-on the f-first page?" Hermione was dreading the answer even if she knew that Ron knew it was a rhetorical question.

Ron grabbed the book back and opened it to the first page. He pointed to the name at the corner.

"Diary yes, yours no. Lily Evans? Where did you find this? _When _did you find this?"

Hermione bit her lip nervously. What was she going to do? How could she be so careless? What if Ron tells Harry? So many questions shot up into Hermione's head that she couldn't answer Ron's simple questions.

"I, erm, I-I well, found i-it, er, you know, w-well-" Hermione stuttered. Since when did Hermione Granger** cannot** find an answer to questions, especially Ron Weasley's questions? Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?

"Does Harry know about this?" Ron demanded, searching Hermione's face for an answer.

Hermione gave a loud sigh and pulled Ron down to the couch. She sat down next to him taking a deep breath.

"Is this what you had been reading for the past month? The one you **wouldn't** let us see?" Ron asked.

Hermione just nodded.

"'Mione, Harry has to find out about this. This is his mum's diary. It's the only memory he has of his parents."

Hermione interrupted him, "Yes, I know. He needs it right now especially after what happened to Sirius." Hermione looked at Ron in the eye.

"You don't know what that diary contains, Ron," she continued. "It contains things about Harry's parents that he might not know about. These things might not be the kind of thoughts he had about how his parents got along. If he knows about it during the state he is in now, who knows what he will do."

"What do you mean, 'Things about Harry's parents he might not know about'? Were they in league with you-know-who or something?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and gave Ron one of her famous looks.

"Of course they are not in league with You-know-who. Were you listening to what I just said? I said how his parents got along. If you want to know what I mean, read the book."

"Nah-ah, I'm not reading someone else's diary, Hermione, even if that someone is dead."

Hermione blushed at this statement. She had been reading the diary for about a month. She had felt guilty at first, but as she continued on, the heavy feeling started to decrease more and more.

"So you are saying that you don't want to show this to Harry?" Ron asked after Hermione's prolonged silence.

"I want to, but not now. When the time is right **I will show him what this book contains**," Hermione replied.

"It's all up to you, Hermione," Ron agreed unexpectedly.

Usually, Ron was the one who continued and fire up the argument, yet now he was actually agreeing with Hermione. It seemed that he was agreeing to what she was saying without actually seeing proof. Who would have thought Ron Weasley was being mature? Or was he just worried about his best friend and trusting the right thing to do to Hermione? Either wayto Hermione Granger, they both seemed applicable.

"I have no idea what that book contains, and I might not want to know, so whatever you decide, just do it," Ron said.

That explains it.

"We won't show it to him yet," Hermione said, "but someday we will, I promise you."

Ron stood up and shouldered his bag. "I don't know what to do, Hermione. All I know is that I want my old best friend back, even without that book. So are we going to breakfast?"

Hermione sighed. Was she making the right choice about this diary? Will this help Harry or will it make matters worse? Hermione stood up, too.

"There's no time for breakfast," Hermione said, purposely getting the diary out of the conversation. "Let's get straight to class before McGonagall transform us both into newts…or **if we** want to pass the NEWTS."

From the corner of his eye, Hermione saw Ron rolled his eye and muttered, "Some things never change,"

NOTE: No diary for now, but wait for the second part of "Secrets Uncovered" chapter. Pls. review!


	9. Chapter 9: Secrets Uncovered II

NOTE: Hope you guys didn't leave yet, I had final exams to attend to this month (May), just finished them last week, so now we have vacation. So, I'll be continuing the story, hope you still like it, this second part…

Chapter 9: Secrets Uncovered II

_January 19_

_Dear Diary,_

_Well, I'm back at school again. I guess that means back on Head Girl duties, at least most people had behaved. Something is up in the wizarding world. There seems to be much more tremor and fear. They said an evil wizard is slowly getting stronger in the wizarding community. Almost everyone is frightened, even the teachers. Well, everyone except Professor Dumbledore and the Slytherins. Wilma suspects most of them are in that evil wizard's league. I told her that it was impossible. No one would dare to join this wizard under Dumbledore's eyes. I've heard he's the only one this wizard (the Dark Lord as they call it) is afraid of, and besides, Wilma loathes Slytherin (ever since they tricked her in first year that caused her 150 points from Gryffindor). The security of the castle had increased, but only a bit. I know, because Potter and I are given extra patrol duties. That means spending much more time with Potter. How completely beautiful life could be…yeah right. Speaking of him, I shouldn't have worn the necklace he gave me. I wasn't planning at first because I was afraid it was jinxed. If my mother didn't force me to wear it saying how rude it was to receive a gift and just dump it in a closet. What choice do I have? Well, anyways, it was a beautiful gift, wearing it won't kill me right?_

_BOY WAS I WRONG!_

_The necklace was harmless so I did not get pink hair, a bigger nose or got turned into a toad. It was wearing it that was fatal. My friends wouldn't stop bugging me about it until I told them who gave it to me. I told them I bought it but they didn't buy the stupid story. They know me too well to believe my lies. It went on for a week! So I finally gave up and told them it came from Potter. So much for keeping it a secret. Not only that, they decided to start teasing me about it, especially Sam. It was terrible! So what if I wear it? It was a Christmas gift, not an engagement ring. But because of them, it is not hanging around my neck anymore. But did it stop them? NO!_

_Now they decided to rack my conscience about broken hearted feelings. I don't care. They just had nothing better to do. From now on, I'm not telling them any secret that includes Potter in it if I can help it. Oh yeah, before I forget. Black decided that it was a funny "accident" to start shouting in the corridor about a pendant the Head Boy gave the Head Girl for Christmas. So, probably the whole school knows and probably thinks that I Potter and I get along well now. See how ruined my new year is?_

_-Lily_

For Hermione, entries like this could really brighten up your day, especially after worrying about a specific best friend who also heard of her secret.

NOTE: YAY! This chapter's done. I'll update sooner this time since it's our vacation. I hope it's not boring. Please review, any kind will do.


	10. Chapter 10: Heating Up

NOTE: I'm back. After that "diary" chapter, you'll be seeing mostly 2 stories. One will be in Harry's time and one in Lily's time. Hope you like it though, always review…I accept any kinds of review.

Chapter 10: Heating up

For the next few days, more news about Voldemort came out. Even if the life of the famous Hogwarts trio was pretty much normal, it couldn't be helped if Harry Potter became more upset and determined. Not much death resulted yet, but there had been chaos and unexplained events that could only be the Dark Lord's doing

"I have an idea for the DA," Harry proposed one morning. He sat down opposite to Ron and Hermione with a grin on his face."What if DA resumes more practices on the grounds so we can move more freely?"

Hermione and Ron exchanged odd looks.

"But it's going to be more risky. What if the _others_ see us?" Hermione whispered back. What she meant by _others_ are the Slytherins who didn't know anything about the DA.

"I asked Professor Tonks to help us, and Hagrid to use a safe enclosure for practice. You, Hermione, could cast a few charms around it for safety."

"I say it's not a bad idea, mate," Ron said, looking at Hermione for support.

Hermione hesitated for a while. It was a good idea, yet she was still worried at why Harry would want to do this. Ron seemed worried too...or else he wouldn't question further."Erm, Harry, one question though," he started hesitantly. "Why would you want to do this?"

"You don't have to worry about it. I told you before, didn't I? I wouldn't do anything like what I did before. I can't risk anyone anymore," Harry explained…again. "I wouldn't fall for _his _trick ever again," he added angrily.

Ron looked shock while Hermione looked less worried (yet more shaken).

"Well, I propose you tell Dumbledore. Did you taste these scones, mate? I say you try them. Do you have new tactics for Quidditch?"

Ron was frantic to change the subject. It worked because for the next few minutes, the new subject had been new keeper moves and ways to defeat Ravenclaw.

Though Hermione believed Harry, she still hoped that the new idea wouldn't lead to something that will endanger him or any one else. Well, anyways, the DA was her idea, so what harm could it do?

Hermione silently slipped to the common room, after she finished her homework. She was starting to get really obsessed with reading that old diary. It was getting interesting, especially when the part about the Dark Lord's evil plan came. Harry was getting more determined and the DA was beginning to smell like a junior Order of the Phoenix. Things are heating up to the maximum temperature. Hermione has to get some information from that old journal, even if the main reason she wanted to read it is because of the funny stories in it.

She sat behind a large armchair, hiding herself from prying eyes. She carefully opened the old book and started flipping the pages. She didn't notice someone walk quietly behind her.

"Hermione!"

Hermione jumped up from the chair when a hand grabbed her arm suddenly. She turned around, purposely dropping the diary to the floor. It was Ron.

"RON! Why did shock me like that?" she demanded angrily, picking up the diary and sitting back down on the armchair.

"I thought so you'll come here and read _that _again," he said, sitting on the armrest of the chair.

"What do you want?"

"We need help with the transfiguration essay." Ron looked down on the book on Hermione's hands. "And you need to stop obsessing with that book."

"Well, if you read it, you would be too. So what's the problem with the essay?"

"The whole thing. I have not time to do it, so does Harry. We have Quidditch practice."

"Harry shouldn't have become captain; you both are failing in your school work."

"No, we're not," he argued back. "So, we'll come back after the practice and you will have ways to help us by then."

"What am I, your homework planner? I'll help you when you are ready to concentrate on it."

"Alright, we won't take long. So you better keep that book of yours before Harry comes in. Things are heating up in this year's matches."

Ron stood up and left the common room, leaving an irritated Hermione in front of the fire.

"Quidditch," she muttered.

_February 4,_

_Dear Diary_

_I can't believe it. How can Quidditch be much more important than NEWTS and Head duties?_

Hermione laughed.

_This is unbelievable. I know he is the captain and he wants to win the cup (well, I want Gryffindor to win the cup too), but he could at least spend a bit more time in the duties. Because of that, I have to double up my jobs, double up some prefect's patrol duties and be in charge on more student activities. Now I barely have any free time. I have to give that Potter a piece of my mind. Sam said that he was more mature and responsible than before so I should give him a chance. Sure, he's more responsible alright, when it come to Quidditch. Okay so also in Head Boy duties but just because the next match is coming up it doesn't mean he should spend all his time in practices. Wilma said I just don't like Quidditch. So what? I like watching the game especially if Gryffindor wins, but I hate playing Quidditch. Wilma replied to this by saying that I hated the game because of the very first time I rode a broom. That first ride made me afraid of heights. She tried to convince me (in about one million times) that riding a broom and playing is much more fun than watching it. Easy for her to say, she's one of the Gryffindor chasers._

_Anyways, being Head Girl is not as easy as it sounds anymore. All I could say is that I can't wait till the next match is over, because after that game, I could finally relax and stupid Potter could start at where he left off. _

_That is not my only problem, Valentines Day coming up and besides decorating the Great Hall I have to cope with the "Marauders" taunts and more gifts from Potter. How do I know? It happens every year since 3rd year. So I guess that's it._

_Oh yeah, that Dark Wizard is getting much more powerful and harsh. News about a murdered family in the Daily Prophet was headlined this morning. It says that according to muggle newspaper, the cause of the death of the family was unknown after being examined by many professional doctors. The family seems to be a family of a muggle-born wizard and his muggle wife and a young girl. It was terrible, really. It feels like the only safe place for us is Hogwarts. _

_Lily_

NOTE: Hope this is good. Please don't be confused by the sudden change from Harry's time to a diary styled Lily's time. If there are some problems you see, just say it in your reviews. I love ya'll. 


	11. Chapter 11: Excitement

Note: Thank you to all the reviewers. I love 'em all. Is it too long? Well, I was a bit busy and the sixth installment of Harry Potter came out (Half Blood Prince) so I was a bit preoccupied. Note that the **bold **part of the **diary _entry _**is the note, so don't be confused. Please enjoy this one! Hope I'm getting better.

Chapter 11: Excitement

A scarf almost smacked Hermione's face as she jumped up and down on the second row of the stands along with her fellow Gryffindors. The wind was violent even if there was no sign of a downpour later on. A blur of red and blue flew past her eyes, cheering on the red-haired girl on that broom. It was the second Quidditch match of the season, and the match was much wilder than any Gryffindor-Ravenclaw match that ever happened on Hogwarts. The new Ravenclaw captain was very determined to win the Quidditch Cup that year, after they crushed Hufflepuff in the previous match (200-20pts.) It was even rumored that the captain trained the team during wild and stormy nights to prepare them in any weather.

The blaring voice of the commentator could barely be heard over the roar of the crowd and the wind. Hermione tightened up her scarf as she scanned the pitch for three of her close friends. She raised her binoculars to her eyes sheltering them to the painful slashes of the biting wind. To the left side of the pitch she saw Ron with a determined face hovering in front of the 3 gold rings. Somewhere in the middle, she saw Harry scanning every edge of the Quidditch pitch for the snitch and a few meters above him, she saw Cho Chang also looking for the snitch, but frequently glancing at Harry. A mixed roar of cheer and resentment arose from both the blue and red sides of the stands as a Gryffindor chaser easily snatched the Quaffle from a Ravenclaw. Out of nowhere, a Ravenclaw chaser appeared by her side and purposely knocked the chaser of her broom while snatching the Quaffle. The chaser who fell was Ginny.

Ron froze in front of the rings with a horrified expression. Hermione dropped the binoculars as Ginny pelted towards the hard, solid ground. Unfortunately for the Gryffindor supporters, the deliberate action, because of the speed, was seen as an accident since the whistle for foul didn't sound. No one could stop the Gryffindor chaser from hitting the hard ground…or so they thought. As she was about to make contact, someone caught her and placed her back on her broom easily. The player then sped off to the other edge of the pitch with a Ravenclaw in hot pursuit.

Then, the player, together with his broom, rolled and stopped. The Ravenclaw player stopped too. Then, there was silence so strong (even the wind seemed to stop howling), you can hear a soft candle crackling. It was followed by a deafening sound of hundreds of students screaming and celebrating (especially from the Gryffindor side). It took a while for Hermione to realize that the player who saved Ginny and caused the uproar was Harry Potter. The players all descended to ground with cheers and joyful noises coming from the red side, while anger and sadness enveloped the other team. The audience poured like water to the center to congratulate the winners or return back to the castle (those who didn't want anything to do with the winners).

Hermione reached her two best friends after being squashed by the other students. Both of them were windswept and exuberant. Ron was ecstatic, practically preventing Harry to breathe. Harry looked much happier than he had been in weeks with the snitch still clutched in his hands.

"That was an awesome game," Hermione shouted to them both for them to be able to hear.

"Yeah, I really couldn't imagine you in that speed, mate," Ron commented for a million times looking at Harry with a grin of admiration.

"You don't have to imagine it. It really happened," a voice from somewhere said. The trio turned to see Ginny standing behind them her hair messier than Harry's normal do.

"Thanks for that, Harry," she shouted over the noise to Harry, with a smile.

"No problem," Harry shouted back. Then someone jumped behind Ginny and wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you alright, Gin?" the boy said. It was Dean Thomas.

Harry turned away while Ron looked like he was ready to commit murder. Hermione snickered silently to herself. Ron had been more distant with Dean Thomas ever since his 'baby' sister started dating him.

"Let's get out of this zoo," she told them, trying to push her 2 best friends out of the Quidditch pitch before Ron did something stupid.

The common room was packed with wild partying Gryffindors. Some of the older students had organized a party in honor of the recent victory. Harry was the hero of match so there was barely a chance for the trio to talk privately.

"Finally, a time to rest," Harry sighed as he sat down in front of the fire with his 2 friends. Harry cocked an eyebrow up at his best friend, "Ron, what's wrong with you?"

"Ron hasn't been very glad with the idea of his 'baby' sister dating," Hermione said with a grin, indicating the two laughing couples sitting a few meters from them.

"It's not funny, Hermione," Ron retorted. "You wouldn't be too thrilled, too if you found out that your sister is dating numerous amount of good-for-nothings."

"It's not numerous, Ron. Besides, she's fifteen. She's old enough to decide what she wants to do."

"Well, if she wants to date she should choose someone worthy enough," Ron said loudly, while giving a small sideward glance towards Harry (which fortunately he did not notice). "If she doesn't want to do it, she might as well concentrate on her OWLs."

Hermione snorted. "Look who's talking. You're the one who put almost no effort on your grades but just on Quidditch."

Harry rolled his eyes, "But we had brought victory to Gryffindor. Only one more match and the cup is ours."

"Yeah, the effort led us the something," Ron said. "We won the match, didn't we? You do want that of course, don't you?"

"Of course I want that," Hermione snapped. "It's just that you must put some time on your studies rather than just sports. Even Lily Evans was not so thrilled with James Potter always planning tactics and practicing Quidditch rather than concentrate on their NEWTS and Head Duties. You two should follow her—," Hermione stopped. She just managed to blubber without thinking. But it was a second to late to repair her words.

Harry gaped at Hermione while Ron gave her a surprised look. Hermione froze at what she had just done.

"How'd you know that?" Harry asked curiously, while Ron watched Hermione carefully waiting for her answer.

Hermione opened her mouth and closed it. She did that for a few more times, but no sound came out except for a couple of choking noises.

"I- I don't," she answered finally. "I don't know. I'm just guessing, s-since, y-you know, James Potter was also a Quidditch player a-and all. That's what I think his future wife and fellow Head Student would say a-and do."

Harry studied her carefully with his mouth still a bit opened. Ron, meanwhile, was struggling not to laugh. Hermione knew, of course, that it was a pathetic excuse yet she had nothing to say for her defense. Luckily for her, Harry seemed to buy it.

"Right," he said, with still a hint of curiosity. She even knew his mother's maiden name. He never told her that.

Hermione grabbed Ron's wrist and frantically looked at his watch, "Oh it's getting late. I have to finish my essays, so I'll just go up to the dorm. See you both tomorrow." Hermione walked to the girls' dormitory as fast as she could, trying to avoid being flattened by the euphoric Gryffindors.

"Come on, Hermione, we just won a match. I can't believe you want to work! Relax from your homework just this once," Ron called to her. Hermione ignored him and rushed up the dormitory stairs.

"Some things never change," Ron muttered, shaking his head at Hermione's disappearing figure.

"Have you ever heard Hermione talk about my parents before?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Nope," Ron said casually.

"She even knew my mother's maiden name! How could she know that?"

"Come on, mate, you know our Hermione. She knows everything, reading them from various resources," Ron said truthfully, while still concealing the whole truth.

"Yeah, you're right. She's Hermione Granger after all."

"She's just probably using your parents as examples…based on what she read," It was almost obvious that Ron was defending Hermione.

"Right," was all Harry could say…again.

Hermione slammed the dorm door shut and gave a huge sighed. She didn't realize she had been holding her breath that long. She slumped on her bead and stare at the ceiling. How could she let her tongue slip like that? It was bad enough that Ron knew and now Harry will become suspicious.

"I better be careful," she muttered to herself. She took her wand out and tapped her bedside table in a rhythmic pattern. The first drawer opened magically revealing a red book. She took the book once again and stared at it thoughtfully.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I can't tell you yet," she muttered. Hermione flipped the diary to the page where she left out at.

_February 14_

_Dear Diary,_

_The day I dreaded finally came. I'd thought it was going to end up terrible, like always. Every year, Potter and his gang would set up some kind of trap to a few unfortunate couple and as a Prefect I'll be left to clean it up (well since 5th year anyway). Not only that, Potter would start giving me these endless gifts and wouldn't get off my back until I agree to go out with him. Of course, I never agreed. Just a bit of threat and he would lie off eventually. But still, it was torture. I was expecting the same things today, so I prepared all types of precautions. Surprisingly, I was wrong…beyond wrong! _

_The most extraordinary things happened today, I couldn't even believe it myself. _

_It all started this morning. I was expecting the usual pack of owls from James Potter (the ones I get every Feb. 14 for the past 5 years). All that arrived for me, however, was my usual Daily Prophet and an owl from my parents. Firstly, I read that more deaths and mysterious disappearances had been happening. Also, the worst one had come yet, when a whole village was completely destroyed. The cause for such disaster was unknown, but it was enough to strike up the fear in everyone, wizard and muggle alike._

_Secondly, for the rest of the morning, nothing disturbing had happened. There was no sign of the 'Marauders'' handy work. I'd been observing them too, they had been acting…queer. Pettigrew was jumpier than ever. Even a teacher's sudden question caused him to fall out of his seat hard. It was funny, yet strange all the same. Remus Lupin looked a lot sicker today and asked Professor McGonagall for an early leave during the afternoon classes. But at least I know the reason for _his _problems. Tonight's the first full moon this month. I felt great sympathy for him. Even if he got his friends by his side, I know that it is not easy to change into something monstrous every month. It's such a bad thing to happen to person who might have a good future. Lupin is the most, let's say, 'mature' of the four. He was a Prefect after all. Yet Potter is Head Boy and he's not that matured. _

_Well, back to the queerness. Black meanwhile looked moody. The impatient expression never left his face. He seemed very annoyed this morning, like he was being prevented to do something he craved. Wonder what's holding him?_

_Potter was the weirdest of all. He was really quiet and never gave me any of his usual (irritating) Valentine's gifts. In fact, he wouldn't even look at me in the eye. Believe it or not, I tried testing him by infuriating him while on Head Duty. It didn't work, he barely answered me! I hate to admit this but I kind of miss the usual annoying taunting comments he throws at me ever so often. What is happening to them, to him? WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME! _

_If you think that's out of the ordinary, just wait till I write what happened at the end of the day. I walked tiredly towards the fat lady with Sam. Will had short Quidditch meeting. I hate that Potter, taking even my friend's free time._

"_Darn, Lily, I have to go back to the library. I forgot my essay," Sam said rummaging her bag. "I have to go back before it gets lost. I worked on it for more than two hours. "_

"_Sure, I'll wait for you inside." As she ran off, I gave my password to the Fat Lady. I was just about to enter when she called to me._

"_You are Lily Evans, aren't you?" the Fat Lady asked._

"_Who wants to know?" I asked, not rudely, but tiredly._

"_I think it's you. I've been seeing you going in and out of my portrait for the past 7 years. Also, the description is like you: Long red hair, emerald green eyes, tall, with a Head Girl badge," the Fat Lady paused and looked her over. "Though the pretty face part is not as correct with that look you are displaying, young woman."_

_I gaped at her, "What are you talking about?"_

"_I have a message for you, Lily Evans. 'Look at the couch near the fireplace'."_

"_What?" I asked her. To me, at first, she was babbling._

"_A message for you. It's what I had been told, 'Look at the couch near the fireplace'. That's it."_

"_Who gave it to you?"_

"_I had been instructed not to say. If you want my advice, dear, just do it," the Fat Lady said with a shrug. _

_I entered the common room still confused. So, I just did what the message said: Look at the couch. There on the couch was a single rose, a note, and a bunch of papers stacked neatly together. I took the rose and sniffed the brilliant smell coming from it. It was a fragrant I had never smelt before. I picked up the note. The handwriting looks a bit familiar. _

_**Lily Evans,**_

_**I'm sorry for delaying all these plans for our Head Duties and work for the project. I guess you were agitated since I had not been helping you for the past few weeks. Hope this makes you happy. Consider it as my Valentines Gift. **_

_**Happy Valentines Day,**_

_**JP**_

_I re-read the note 4 times. What does it mean? JP? Those initials could only mean James Potter. I looked at the stack of papers. Indeed, it was the Head Boy's reports and plans. He even did his part on our Transfiguration project!_

_Every part he should be doing was done. He even went a bit further on it. The most amazing part was, he did it all! ALL! The work he was supposed to do while he was being crazy about Quidditch. It was unbelievable, and I thought he was some lazy, no good git who cared about nothing but himself and his so called star qualities. _

_But it doesn't mean I think he's not! But it was really nice of him all the same. I sat next to the window in the common room and thought things over, often glancing at the stack he had left out. What's happening to that boy? Ever since he became Head Boy, he had been…different. He was still that annoying prankster, yet he was more responsible and matured? It was when I was contemplating these things when I saw the most spectacular sight I've ever seen. As I took a glance from the window, I saw a flash of silver. It seemed to reflect from somewhere. After a moment, it disappeared replaced by a large stag running in the grounds and out of sight. I've never seen wild animals in Hogwarts' Grounds before. But the creature was so beautiful, I had this strong urge to go and follow it. Stupidly, I followed the urge. I didn't go at first, but it reappeared again, this time farther and with a gigantic black creature. It was either a bear or a dog. They seemed to be conversing? It was a weird thought, but by the looks of it, that's what they were doing._

_I wrapped my coat around me and darted out of the common room. I had to go see it clearly. I bumped into Sam as she entered the common room._

"_Lily? Where are you going?" she asked me._

"_Just going for a walk," I answered. "I'll be back in a few." She went pass me and looked at the papers I left on the window seal. I was about to close the portrait hole when she called back to me._

"_What's this? JP? Did James Potter give this to you?" she asked, reading the note attached to it._

_I didn't answer her and ran out. I nearly tripped as I ran down the marble staircase and burst out of the gigantic oak doors and out to the quiet night. I can tell you it was one of the most foolish things I've ever done, yet somehow I felt I must go. It was merely curiosity and a small hint of mystery that made me step outside and follow that stag._

_Fortunately, there was just a mild breeze, so the cold didn't go through my coat. Somehow by instinct, I started walking not exactly knowing where I was going. I heard soft gallops ahead of me and followed the sound. I thought it was the stag._

_It seemed I was right. I saw its large antlers reflect light from the moon. It was probably the same silver flash I saw earlier. Unluckily, I didn't see it or where it was heading. I didn't think of lighting my wand, how idiotic is that?_

_The next sound I heard was far more different than the soft sound of its hoofs. _

_A large slashing movement. I fumbled for my wand and lighted it. My eyes went wide with shock as I realized that I was in front of the Whomping Willow. It was the tree that hits anyone that goes near it. Believe me, it's not the ideal tree to stay under during hot, sunny days. I started backing off, but was a little too late. One of its branches swung at me. I ducked and got missed by just a few centimeters. But another branch swung under me just a second after the other. It hit my legs painfully and made me land hard on the ground. I looked up and saw another. I rolled over and pointed my wand at it. I shot it an immobilizing spell, but the spell just bounced off. It was a bad idea for the tree got more 'annoyed' and started hitting me with bigger branches. I managed to avoid being crushed by any of them but my legs were still a bit painful for running. Finally, it got me cornered after one of its branches wrapped around my legs tightly, causing a few bones to break. I screamed of course. Then later a humongous part of it rose above me: it was going to crush me, I braced myself for the pain but it didn't come. I was saved by a large creature I had no idea what. Actually there were two. One of them looked like the same black gigantic creature I saw earlier. It seemed to be distracting the tree. I couldn't see the one that got me but the next thing I knew I was riding at the back of it. I glanced back. _

_The tree had stopped moving and what looked like a mouse was getting off its trunk. The gigantic creature turned out to be a black dog. It bounded towards the tree and out of sight, but I had no idea where it went. _

_The creature I was riding was moving away from the tree as fast as it can. Finally, it stopped in front of Hogwarts's oak front doors. I slipped off its back with ease. I gave a small cry as I landed on my left foot. It was the one which broke. _

_I sat down on the steps in front of the oak doors trying to avoid sitting on my aching legs. I looked up to my savior and saw it was the same stag that I followed. How I haven't noticed it before is beyond me. The stag shook its head. I was expecting it to leave but it didn't. I studied it for a moment waiting for it to do something. It puzzled me how a wild animal would save me. But something was different about it. Well, of course, it must be a magical animal like most of the creatures in the Wizarding world. There are clues that lead to that though. Firstly, it's inside Hogwarts Ground where any human can see it (and in the Muggle world, hunt it). Secondly, it saved my life, _intentionally _too. Thirdly, it was its unexplainable characteristic that attracted and lured me into going outside and accidentally (I didn't exactly know but I think it was) into the Whomping Willow, annoying me all the same. It sounded familiar but I couldn't figure out why. It makes no sense, does it?_

_Again it shook its head at me but didn't leave. It did that for a few times, finally stumping its hoofs on the grounds. It didn't look intimidating though, more like…frustrated? Weird, I know, but there are no other words for it. Then I realized what it meant. It wanted me to go into the castle. I uttered a small cry of understanding. It's amazing, if you were a Muggle. I looked at its eyes once more before I stood up, didn't know why. It was hazel. I've seen those eyes before. Wait, what kind of stag has hazel eyes? _

_I stood up and winced. I forgot about my broken bones. The stag nudged my right hand. I couldn't suppress a smile. My wand was still in my hand without any purpose at all. I pointed it at my legs and bandages wrapped around it tightly. It still hurt but it was better. I opened the double doors and inhaled the castle air. I have to make some sort of story before anyone saw me. Fortunately, almost everyone is in bed. Before going to Madame Promfey, I took one last glance outside. The stag was gone leaving only a few traces of hoof prints on the grass. _

_If you don't call this day queer, then something is definitely wrong with you. Now I'm lying on the hospital wing bed near the window trying to get a glimpse of those strange animals, my leg tightly bandaged slightly healed. Not at all successful though. Well, until tomorrow then._

_Lily_

Hermione shut the book and closed her eyes. She had no comment or thought about that entry, but still she couldn't suppress her smile.

NOTE: Longer than usual? Hope it'll make up for the long wait. You have to refer to the last chapter just a bit for some info. Don't forget…review!


	12. Chapter 12: Prongs

NOTE: Long time no post huh…once again (as always) I apologize. I'll try posting in fanfiction once a week which means once every two weeks in this story…since I have two stories. But anyways….thanks for all my reviewers, I thought people will flame me. On with the story…

**Chapter 12: Prongs **

"Oy!" Hermione didn't bother to apologize to a couple of 4th years she accidentally hit as she sped pass them. She was going to be late for potions if she didn't run. She took the steps down to the dungeon two at a time. But on the last five steps, she lost her footing and tripped on the long hem of her robes. She gave a loud cry and fell down the stairs. She braced herself for impact when a person stepped in front of her. Fortunately, for her, she fell on top of the person and not on the stone cold floor.

"What in the world are you doing, Hermione?" She realized after a few seconds that she was lying on the back of her own best friend. She gave another cry and got up. She extended her hand to him.

Ron got up and dusted himself. "Are you trying to commit suicide or what?" He put his hand on his back and grimaced, "You almost broke my body in half."

"I'm really sorry, I was in a hurry." Hermione paused and looked around. "I thought you were with Harry. You left me 10 minutes ago."

"He went and get his potions book from the common room," Ron looked at her curiously. "What took you so long anyways?"

Hermione turned slightly pink and looked uncomfortable. She didn't answer.

"Are you reading that red diary again?" he asked.

Hermione shrugged and grinned mischievously, "Yes, I got caught up with it. But I also received a letter from a friend."

Ron's brows knotted slightly, "Which friend?"

Hermione shrugged again, but the pink tinge still stayed on her cheeks, "No one, just Victor."

Ron stopped so abruptly, it seemed like he didn't move at all from his last step.

"What? You are still in contact with him?" Ron demanded.

"Of course, he is after all, a friend," Hermione said casually, slowing down (but not stopping). Ron continued walking, but much faster. He caught up with Hermione but kept on walking. He was muttering angrily about something. Hermione managed to catch a few words: 'vicky' and 'more than friends'

Finally, they reached the dungeons with Harry still no where in sight. Hermione and Ron sat at the last row waiting for Harry to come in as a bell rang loudly in the dungeon. Suddenly, the dungeon door slammed open with a messy haired boy panting between the door's frames.Harry, with the speed of light, placed himself right next to Ron.

"You're just in time mate," Ron muttered as Snape entered the room and silence enveloped the class.

After he had assigned everyone to their own groups to make an antidote to a specific potion, Harry extracted something from his bag.

"You dropped something, Hermione," he said handing her a red book.

Hermione froze in place before taking the diary and stuffing it in her bag in just half a second.

"Where'd you get it," she asked tensely.

"I saw it on the stairs on the way down here. I figured it was yours 'cause I've seen you holding it countless of times," Harry said without much interest.

"Did…Did you, er, managed to look in it?" Hermione's hands were shaking so badly that she nearly added another stir to the potion.

"Even if I want, I won't have time. I was in a hurry, remember?" Harry said.

Hermione was able to relax again but glared at Ron after he wouldn't stop smirking at her for what almost happened.

That night, Hermione crept into her bed as quietly as she could, trying not to wake up her dorm-mates.

As usual, she opened Lily Evan's journal to the page she was in. If you didn't know the contents of the said journal, you would be shocked that Hermione Granger would do this every night. It's a good thing you do know.

_February 15, _

_Dear Diary,_

_Hectic is not even enough to describe this day. After I got back to the common room last night, Sam was asleep, with my 'valentine's papers' on my table. Unbelievably, Madame Promfey let me out just past 2 am. Sam probably got tired waiting for me so she fell asleep. But it was until the morning that the trouble came. Madam Promfey asked me to come back in the morning to check on my leg. I didn't tell Wilma and Sam what happened but they wouldn't leave me even for one second if I didn't tell them. I told them the whole story during breakfast and they were amazed that such thing could happen. Sam wanted to find the stag and the great black creature that saved me last night. But she eventually gave up trying to convince me to go for another walk that night. Well, at least she forgot about the stack of papers James Potter gave me for Valentine's Day. _

_My friends could really be something sometimes. Well, anyways, panic in the wizarding world had increase. 5 consecutive loses were headlined in the Prophet this morning. It was not sure if the people were dead or alive…all was known was that they were missing. _

_It was terrible. Three of the younger students were related to those people. They were picked up by their relatives. The happy air of Valentine came crashing down like rocks after the news spread (and it spread like a virus mind you). The suspected cause of the disaster was the same mysterious Dark Lord. I really hope they could catch whoever that "Lord" is._

_Oh, yes, before I forget James Potter was acting so weird. Every time I catch his eyes (which I didn't try to do on purpose mind you) he would either look away or grin and blush. It was annoying but uncomfortable at the same time. One time I bumped into him on the stairs making half the contents of my bag to spill on the floor. He helped me pick my things up and trust them to my hands. But instead of the usual "I'll give them back to you if you go out with me, Evans", he said "You should be careful with your leg like that." His very words made me look down to my recently injured leg. Madam Promfey did a very good job on it so there was not a trace that it was broken. It struck me curious that he knew that it was injured. But maybe it was coincidence, or maybe he was not talking about the injury. _

_My chance to know the reason for his strange behavior came too soon. We made an agreement last week that we'll be doing the project together tonight (he had been anticipating it and enthusiastic about it since). But instead of being talkative and annoying, he was rather quiet and relaxed. I kept on glancing over him while I was taking notes from my book, "Very, Very Advance Book of Very, Very Advance Transfiguration". More than twice I saw his eyes not moving and just staring on a page. _

_It went on for the whole night until the common room clock struck midnight. I decided to give up. Time is too precious to waste more on Potter. From that time, I tried asking him questions about the project. All he gave me were nods, shrugs and one word answers. Finally, it was the last straw. I grabbed the book from his hands. _

"_Potter, can you please try to communicate with me using proper sentences. I could barely understand any of your answers!" Yep, I said that to him._

"_I am communicating to you using proper sentences," he replied trying to get the book back from me. I hid it behind my back. Actually, it was the first time that night he said a full sentence to me. _

"_Please, just try to work with me," I was really going to blow. What was his problem? "I've been trying to be patient with you and you kept throwing it to my face."_

"_Look Lily, I'm tired, I didn't get enough sleep last night. So please spare me. In fact you should rest too, it looks like you've been stressing too much," he said rubbing his eyes. I was about to retort when I notice dark circles under his eyes. His hazel eyes were full of tiredness and stress from where I saw it. I sighed deeply when I realized he was right._

"_Alright, let's continue this some other time," I said, gathering my things._

"_Your wonderful, Evans!" he exclaimed stuffing his books into his own bag. "Oh, yeah, how's your leg, Lily? Still injured?"_

_There were two things I noticed. First, he called me Lily twice. Second, he mentioned my leg again._

"_It's much better, thanks," I replied curiously. He stood up and went towards the boy's dorm. _

"_Well, goodnight," he said. But I couldn't let him get away again without an answer. _

"_Wait, Potter!" I never thought I'd said that on my own free will. He turned around and gave me an exhausted grin. For some unknown reason (which I don't want to know by the way), my stomach did a flip. _

"_How'd you know about my leg?" I asked him. _

_He gave me a shrug and a smile, "Don't tell me you don't know. Well, goodnight again."_

_Suddenly, something clicked into my mind as he pushed open the door to the boy's staircase._

"_James," I called. Yes, I called him James. I was tired and out of my mind. I didn't know what came out of my mouth. No, I'm not lying! _

_He was rather shocked by it too. His grin became bigger. "Are we in first name terms?" he asked sarcastically. I ignored him._

"_What animal do you turn into?" I asked him. Ever since I found out he was an animagus, I was curious about what animal he and his friends turn into…yet now some pieces were fitting together._

_He smiled again, "I though you'd figured it out." Then, he left. He left me there with my mouth slightly hanging open. I couldn't believe it. My theory was true. No wonder he was called Prongs. It surprised me that I didn't figure it out before. If all he said was true, and that wild stags don't usually have human-like hazel eyes, then… and James Potter might have saved my life. _

_Surprised and Dumbfounded,_

_-Lily_

Hermione closed the diary, her eyes drooping slightly. She stuffed the diary under her pillow and laid her head down. The day was eventful, but so was the entry she just read.

Note: Hope you like it. Please review…if I still have readers…hehe…


	13. Chapter 13: Thinking about Stuff

Note: Thanks for all those who reviewed, you all were great! Well, I didn't update for long. Very busy…it might always be like this…I'm really sorry…but I'll try to write good chapters. Please read and review.

**Chapter 13: Thinking about Stuff**

Hermione struggled to open her eyes, trying hard to make them wide. In front of her, her two best friends were stuffing their faces with bacon and eggs. She slept really late the night before (in fact, it was already morning; 3:30 A.M) finishing all her school work and preparing for an important test about 7th year level spells. Unsurprisingly, Ron and Harry were not so worked up about **i**t as she was. Well, they were after all Ron and Harry.

"Hermione, don't you know that a dining table filled with food is for eating and not for nodding off?"

Hermione sat up straight and saw Ron looking at her like she was crazy. She touched the left side of her face and found it slightly wet. She must've **lain** down on the bit of water that spilled on the table. She quickly wiped it off and drank the rest of her pumpkin juice.

"I wasn't nodding off," she said to Ron. Now she had a splitting headache. She should really catch more sleep.

"Sure looks like it to me," Ron muttered. Hermione glared at Ron. It was true she knew, but she couldn't help it. She had to finish all her extra work Hermione wasn't behind any work, but since she was nearing her NEWTS, she decided that she would set herself extra work.

"You know it's so typical of you to do this Hermione. You should learn to relax a bit," Ron told her (as he had been telling her everyday for the last few weeks).

"Yes, Ron I'm trying to remember that," she muttered sarcastically.

"Hermione, why don't you stop all these extra study lessons, you're grades are good enough even without all th**at**." Well, Harry always backed **Ron up** and vice versa.

"Don't be stupid, Harry, I'm not a genius," (Ron coughed loudly at this remark). Hermione suddenly stood up, "Which reminds me, I still have to review my transfiguration notes for a test."

Harry and Ron nearly choked on their pumpkin juice, "We have a test?" they both said simultaneously.

"You don't, but I do. I asked Professor McGonagall to make an extra one for me. You both could take with me if you want to."

Harry and Ron groaned.

"That's very kind of you Hermione, but no thanks," Ron replied mockingly at her.

"Suite yourself, I'm going," Hermione replied darkly. She waved at them and ran towards the exit. From behind her back, she could feel her best friends' eyes rolling.

Hermione nearly fainted on her bed. It was almost midnight and everyone was asleep except for her. She had just finished her normal school work…._only_ the normal school work.

She changed into her pajamas and slumped on her bed. She sighed relaxingly and pulled out the red diary from under her pillow.

"I need to stop doing this," she mumbled to herself just as she opened the red book.

_March 1_

_Dear Diary, _

_Well, here I am with my usual school work and head girl duties. I had to do all my usual homework, my NEWTS exercise (which we had to take anyways)._

"How come I don't know that?" Hermione cried out indignantly. I guess she realized that all the extra work she did was going to repeat again when she goes to 7th year.

_I also had to finish up the important Transfigurations project with Potter, then my head girl duties, which I had to do with Potter again, and hang out with my friends (including my free time). Anyways, I just found out that we had to officiate the decorating on each of the four common rooms for the Easter Holiday (a special school project the prefects thought up). _

_Speaking of which, the prefects decided that they will decorate their own house common rooms and we'll just check them if they are appropriate…but we (namely Head Boy and Head Girl) are buying the materials…together. Imagine the horror! Did I mention that it was Remus Lupin's idea? He might be the most descent of the Marauders but that doesn't mean he's quiet and innocent. Yes, I mean that he set us up. I saw him wink at Potter. _

_Aaarrggghh! Well, there's nothing much I can do about it. Also, Potter is not as childish as he was barely 2 years ago. When Lupin winked at him, he just smiled simply and walked away. It was surprising, but he has been like this since the beginning of the school year. If he was in 5th year he would give me some of his famous Potter grins and move his eyebrows up and down. Revolting. But…he didn't do it. Queer. _

_Anyhow, there's gonna be another Quidditch match. I think it's against Hufflepuff. Wilma and the rest of the Gryffindor team practiced this morning. It was a bad time if you asked me. There was a slight drizzle and the ground was extremely muddy. I was in the stands with Sam, Lupin and Pettigrew, trying to watch them play through the rain which was getting heavier by the minute. Will scored numerous amounts of shots. She's one of Gryffindor's best chasers. It seems that Gryffindor is doing much better this year. But the only member new is the new beater (which replaced the old captain). Maybe Potter is doing really well in keeping the team together. Well, there's no surprise there. He's one of the best players the house had had in years. Hey, I'm saying this on behalf of the team, not on behalf of Potter. _

_Anyways, after the practice, I was going to hang out with my friends when I found out that I have a Prefect meeting to attend to with Potter. Well, that ended the fun since it was the most boring meeting in the history of Hogwarts. It finished just half an hour before curfew…meaning after it we have to patrol the corridors before we turn in to bed. What made the meeting interesting though was that it was Potter who did most of the work…which he seldom does. So after the prefects left, I approached him._

"_Pretty good job you did Potter, doing all the talking today." That's what I told him._

"_Hmm, a comment from Evans. I should be proud." His sarcasm never wanes. I just rolled my eyes at him._

"_I felt like it, and you seem to be rather reluctant," he added. I didn't know he noticed I was lazy. _

"_Well, if you do that more often then this Head Girl and Boy thing might actually work." I meant it to be sarcastic, but I think he took it rather seriously. He grinned back and leaned down to take his bag. That's when I saw a scar across his left arm. It went from halfway through his arm up to his shoulder. Without much thought, I grabbed his arm. _

"_What happened to you?" It was just mere curiosity alright!_

_He carefully tugged his left arm out my hands. "Well, the result of some nighttime adventures under the full moon, you know." I know._

_He slung his bag on his shoulder and opened the classroom door. "Shall we go or are you planning to stay here?"_

_The silence between us while we patrolled the corridors was uncomfortable. I looked at his eyes; he seemed to be thinking a lot…like he was figuring things out. Weird huh? James Potter, thinking? Not usually. _

_So, I broke the ice. "You know, I didn't really thank you for what you did that night of the full moon. So, thank you." A stupid remark._

"_It's no problem. You can always count on the great Potter if you need help my dear Evans." _

_Now that sounded more like him, especially when he paired it with his famous smile. _

_But for some unknown reason, it made me feel a little queer in the stomach. Why? I have no idea._

_Then something blurted out of my mouth, "Why do you do it anyways?" I shouldn't have asked, I felt it was too personal…but my big, fat mouth had to get in the way._

"_Do what?" he replied._

"_Never mind."_

"_You mean, be an animagus for Moony?"_

_I just nodded my head. There was nothing I could do now that I started the subject. _

"_Remus is our best friend you see and, well, the only way he could be happy is if something could be done about his condition."_

"_But there's nothing you can do right?" I felt sorry for Lupin a lot, and even if it's illegal, I didn't disagree with the Marauders animagi idea. _

"_The only thing we could do is be with him during that time," Potter added._

"_Did it work?"_

"_Of course, well, it sort of tamed him a bit. Because of our form, we could keep him from being destructive and menacing. But that's the only thing we could do." He looked slightly depressed when he said the last sentence. Potter must be a really loyal friend, I thought._

"_When did you find out that he was, a, well, you know?" _

"_I think it was around the beginning of 2nd year, when Serious decided to sneak after him."_

"_I see that you all have your harmless means, don't you?" It astound me that everything the Marauders do is connected to trouble._

_Potter laughed, "That's what we are known for."_

_Then the school clock struck for curfew. We headed back to the common room after checking every corner of the 3rd floor. We went separate ways after that. _

"_Goodnight," if he stopped there, then there it would be normal, "Lily." _

_It made me stop on my tracks. He called me Lily. I turned around and watch his disappearing figure go up to the boy's dormitory. Even if he love to tease me and ask me stupid questions (like asking me out a lot as you know), he _always _called me Evans. Well, as I said he's acting less than his usual self…perhaps more…erm…mature? I think that's the reason. I've never imagined him like that before, but I don't know him that much as well. Well, these last few months, I've known a lot of things about James Potter. And none of them are as bad I as thought. Oh, who cares…I certainly don't…do I?I shouldn't think about stuff too much. But on the minor note, my first name coming out of his lips didn't sound so bad…_

_Cheers,_

_Lily_

The red diary closed on Hermione's lap without her knowing. The young witch was peacefully sleeping, resting from all her hard work. After she read the last word of Lily Evan's diary entry (for that day), the girl's eyes closed for the night. Maybe she also should stop thinking about stuff for a while.

Note: Well, that's the end of that chapter. I kind of made this diary entry a daily journal…hope that's ok. You think Lily is getting much closer to James? I don't know, just tell me what you think and review…cheers!


	14. Chapter 14: Hogsmede Weekends

Chapter 14: Hogsmede Weekends

Hermione sat on the Gryffindor table and spooned all the eggs and bacon she could reach. For some unknown reason, she was extremely hungry that morning. Ron was starring at her like she was a lunatic. Loud screeching noises suddenly echoed in the Great Hall, signaling the arrival of the Owl Posts. A large, brown tawny owl landed in front of Hermione. She dropped a single Knut in its pouch and received her Daily Prophet.

Hermione's hand flew to her mouth the moment she unfolded the paper.

"What?" Harry said, alerted.

"This can't be happening. I can't read it out, you do it." Hermione handed the newspaper to Harry with a shaking hand and pushed away her half touched plate.

Ron looked over Harry's shoulder and gasped. Harry's eyes went wide with shock and horror.

**Dark Lord murders hundreds in London**

"_To muggles is an enormous gas leek from their underground train station, to us, another disgusting work of Lord You-know-who"_

That was only the first headline

**Death Eaters tortured and murdered 6 children**

"_3 of the Dark Lord's death eaters were seen harshly torturing 6 children on Hogsmede's outskirts. Screams woke half the town last weekend only to find 6 dead children of an Auror's family. The witnesses themselves described the scene as dark and gruesome, definitely the work of You-know-who. The young victims' parents had been sent to St. Mungos to recover from shock that might lead to permanent mental disability._

One of the few pictures didn't improve the news.

"That is so sick. Too sick," Ron said moving away from the paper. Harry meanwhile continued reading the articles.

"He must be stopped. He couldn't do this, he can't," Harry muttered.

"There's nothing we could do, Harry," Hermione comforted.

"Maybe not _we, _but-"

"Don't even say it! You couldn't do it alone!"

"She's right mate. There's always another way to stop these things, with or without you." Ron sounded right, but Harry didn't seem to think so.

"Thanks, guys, really. But sorry to say that I'm not in the mood on being comforted" With that, he left the table with a small nod.

"Go talk to him," Hermione instructed.

"Why me? You could do better, _you _go?" Ron retorted.

"We tried that already remember? It didn't work."

Ron shook his head in return and looked down on the Prophet lying in front of him. No amount of comforting could do any improvement on Harry. All they know was that they would help him no matter what.

Hermione closed her transfiguration book and stuffed her 3-foot-long essay in her bag. She had just finished the day's homework and Ron and Harry preferred a Quidditch practice rather than do their own.

The bushy-haired girl stretched for a while before taking a red diary which she had been hiding in her bag for the whole day.

_March 10_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today's the Hogsmede weekend. Unfortunately, I couldn't go with Sam and Wilma as I usually do. Today, I had to go with Potter to gather some things we could use for the Easter Holidays. I met him in the front doors, as always every Hogsmede weekend since were the Head students. He was standing with his usual pals. When Black saw me, he gave one of his grins that made almost all the girls in Hogwarts melt. _

"_Hey Evans, going to have a lovely time with James today, eh?" I gave him a glare and helped a couple of third years with their permission forms. _

_"Well, make sure you don't do anything against the rules," he added. The rest of the Marauders laughed. Those 4 sometimes could really make my blood boil. Correct that…not sometimes…always. _

"_Just go Sirius, I'll meet you all later," Potter told them with a wink. Whatever that means, I didn't like it. When we were finally allowed to leave (after all the other students left), I gave Potter a stern glare. _

"_No funny business Potter, or there'll be heck to pay."_

"_Don't worry Evans, I don't want anything to ruin our first date." I glared at him more. "I was joking, relax," he added with a laugh._

_We went to the decoration shops first and bought all we need. I was fascinated by some of the magical Easter Decorations in some of the shops. There were these Eggs which change colors to your own liking and those that open and reveal amazing surprises. I almost got hooked on one made of glass and crystals with sparkling contents. The inside told a story about Easter Rabbits…something like a muggle hologram but more magical. Then it will change to reflect your own mood if you touch it. It was beautiful and genuine. But the prize shooed me away. _

_Next we went to Honeydukes, which was always my favorite in Hogsmede. It was as crowded as usual, so we had to squeeze in. The usual Easter products were there, including some new ones. I love their Eggs, they come in many flavors. _

"_Why are you taking 6 bags full?" I asked Potter. He was scooping huge amounts of the Eggs in 5 enormous paper bags. It was a good thing there were enough for everyone since the shelf magically filled itself. _

"_4 of them are for the each House, the last two are for you and me." He handed me one of the bags after paying for them with his own money. I was shocked. _

_I wasn't planning to accept it if he didn't push the bag into my arms (together with my other buying) and left the store. Anyways, why waste a nice gift?_

_The place I know we would go but dreaded to was Zonkos. I figured it was probably Potter's favorite._

"_Come on Evans, it wouldn't hurt looking at some of their products," he urged. It did hurt actually. I've only been to Zonkos twice and they hadn't been very nice visits. The first time, I was pushed and nearly stamped on because of the huge amounts of people. The second time, Black and Pettigrew decided to use one of Zonkos products on me, causing my hair to turn into Rainbow colors. What was worse is that the owner asked me to pay for the used merchandise!_

_But I went in anyways. I was hoping that nothing major would happen._

_Believe it or not, I was fascinated with some of their products. It was a good thing I was no longer the 13 year old girl who get pushed out by the large crowd. I was interested at one strange device that looked like an innocent stuff animal. I stuck my hand out to touch one of them and found my arm being yanked by James Potter._

"_I wouldn't do that if I were you," he warned. He dropped a rolled up parchment on top of the stuff animal. It jumped back as it snapped up and tore the parchment to pieces._

"_Isn't that dangerous?" I asked Potter incredulously. _

"_It is quite as a matter of fact. The same reason they include a Wound Cure potion when you purchase it." He didn't look at all bothered. _

_He bought a few stuff which he explained all the purposes to me. I didn't really approve on most of them, but I couldn't do anything about it. _

_After we got all we need, we retired to the Three Broomsticks. It was very crowded as usual._

"_Are you tired? I'll get the drinks." I didn't complain. I was beat!_

_Potter came back with two bottles of Butterbeer. "Aren't you going to see your friends?" I asked him._

"_Nah, they are probably around the Shrieking Shack anyways since it's where--"he paused, "it's where, well, Moony, you know what I mean." I just nodded and drank up. _

"_Do you want to go there afterwards?" he asked. _

"_Well, I don't know. Maybe we should be getting back since it's starting to get dark." I didn't mean to show my reluctance._

_He laughed at my worried face. "Don't worry. There aren't any crazy spirits in there. Dumbledore just made that story up to cover the real use of that old shack."_

_I sighed, "I should have guessed." _

_Still, I didn't want to go there. Maybe the Marauders set something up in there. I think it showed on my face when I replied._

"_But if you don't want, we could head back up to the castle."_

"_No, I need the fresh air anyways."_

"_Yeah, that nose of yours spends too much time behind a book Evans." I gave him a shove for that remark. _

_We walked right in front of the Shrieking Shack and leaned on its old fence. "Is it really scary to be in there with a full grown werewolf?" I asked._

"_Nope. It's quite fun actually to get out and do something dangerous for a change. Though I don't think you find that all amusing, right?" he added after I gave him a look. I shook my head. "I just don't think you could just risk all your lives like that, including Lupin's. You don't get caught?"_

"_How could we? We're the Marauders remember?" I snorted loudly at the response. Just a second later, a loud bell rang to signal that we must return back to school._

_Potter and I headed back to the castle. We had to stand in front of the Oak Doors to usher students in. It was quite boring too, especially the waiting part. The only interesting part was scolding 2 third years because of bringing a humongous bag of Zonko purchases. Well, I was doing a good job of scolding him, but like all trouble makers, he didn't listen. Potter managed to scare him to giving in some of the purchases though. I wished I knew what he said to him because it sent the poor kids running up the grand staircase. His friend nearly poured the whole bag into Potter's hands!_

"_What did you say to him?" I demanded._

"_Oh nothing, just a little threat and slight exaggeration. Well, these things are quite a price aren't they?" he said, examining curiously a lethal looking weapon._

"_Don't you even think of keeping that?" I warned him, because I know he will._

"_Of course not," he replied with a wink. I don't trust that wink._

_When all the students were inside the castle, it was about 6:00 p.m. I waved goodnight to Potter and turned to leave when…_

"_Evans wait!" I turned around to see Potter catching up to me. _

"_What?"_

"_I forgot to give you this." He took something out of his pocket that made my jaw drop. It was the glass crystal Easter Egg I saw at the store. _

"_What?" I muttered hoarsely. I didn't get over the shock. _

"_I'm giving this to you," he said simply, trusting the Egg in my hands. That woke me up. I pushed it back towards him._

"_Oh no, no, no, I can't take something like this. Do you know how much this thing costs?" I nearly scolded him for it. _

_He clasped my hands around the priceless gift (well it's not really priceless, almost). _

"_Yeah, I know. That's why I bought it…you're worth it all." He smiled at me before going up the grand staircase. I couldn't believe he gave something like this to me! _

_So, now here I am, staring at the glass-crystal wonder sitting on my bedside table. It currently displays the Easter Rabbits, but once I touched it, it would show something to portray confusion and shock. It was a nice gift I'm telling you…but why me?_

_What did he mean by 'you're worth it all'? Well, I'm sleepy now. Goodnight._

_-Lily _

Hermione closed the book and put it in her bag. Lily made her daily life always so exciting, even just the normal stuff. Secretly, she wished that her life would be interesting as well…in a nice way.

NOTE: Please read and review…maybe I'll make Hermione's life interesting as well…hehe…a new fanfiction, not connected to this one (see my profile), but I'm not sure yet. So…please read and review.


	15. Chapter 15: Conversations

**Chapter 15: Conversations**

Hermione crumpled the parchment, threw it and pointed her wand at it. Immediately, the parchment turned into a small dove. Hermione grinned and stuck out her arm. It landed on her arm and crooned softly. Slowly stroking its silky white feathers, Hermione looked at the red book lying next to her. She had just finished reading a few entries. It was her free period that afternoon, and the bushy-haired girl was waiting for her 2 best friend's lessons to finish. The dove took off and flew towards the blazing sun. It was a good thing she was sitting under a large oak tree. A bell from inside the school sounded off, ending the afternoon classes. In a few minutes, she was joined by a disgruntled faced Harry and a troubled looking Ron.

The two sat on either side of Hermione.

"What's wrong?" she asked them tensely. She hoped that it wasn't something serious.

"One of the chasers, Jenny Hawkins, had to go back home. Her dad, who works in the ministry, was attacked and she might not return anytime soon. So, now we're one chaser short. I can't believe this! The next match is just weeks away!"

"It's alright, mate, people line up to get in the team," Ron said. But he still looked troubled.

"Well, we already have Dean Thomas as substitute."

The reason for Ron's expression was revealed. It turned from troubled to annoyance.

"Thomas? He would just exchange "cutie, cutie" looks with Ginny the whole game! There must be someone else."

"Well, we have no other," Harry muttered. Obviously, he didn't like the idea either for some reason. Being captain was not easy as everyone thought. He looked around and spotted Dean and Ginny walking in a far distance. Ron saw this too and glared at them.

"Well, I got to tell him now," Harry said, looking very irritated. Ron just grunted at the couple and turned away.

"She's only 15 and she's flirting with every guy that comes near her," he murmured loudly.

"Give her a break, Ron, she deserves a bit of freedom and she's not flirting with _every _boy that comes near her," Hermione retorted, rolling her eyes.

"She's too young, Hermione!" Hermione just rolled her eyes in return. The subject suddenly changed.

"Do you think Harry is taking things well?" Ron asked Hermione slowly.

"What things?" But, of course, she knows the answer.

"Well, you know, all of these changes. You-know-who, the deaths and all."

"From what I see, he takes it much better now than before. He seemed more, relax."

"But he's not you know."

There was a long awkward silence. This time, it was Hermione who first spoke up.

"When will it end, Ron?"

"What?"

"All these murders, Harry's hidden anger and frustration. Yes, Ronald, I know that he's angry. He's hiding it all, behind his laughs and Quidditch practices."

"Hermione, it's the You-know-who and Harry Potter we are talking about. These things don't _just _end."

"Alright, Mr. Wizarding-world-professional, tell me why."

Ron looked at her like she was crazy. Hermione just laughed at him.

"Don't be mental, I have no idea. But I can list tell you some basics about the boy-who-lived and Lord you-know-who. Both are powerful wizards. One of them evil, at large, and showing everyone that he's a demented, powerful sorcerer. The other, teenager, confused, good lad, underage and a powerful wizard though he doesn't know it."

Hermione laughed at him again, but it was a nervous laugh. Even if she tried to deny it, Ron was right. You-know-who and Harry, despite the differences, have similarities as well…and these similarities might lead to Harry's destruction. Powerful wizards. It was true, but if the differences are true as well, it means that the war between the good and the evil had barely begun. Hermione shuddered at the thought of a million deaths, not just wizards but of muggles and other creatures alike.

"What can we do, Ron?" the discussion turned to seriousness.

"I dunno. But no matter how stubborn Harry Potter is, we'll be as stubborn as."

"Your right. That's what we'll do."

"Ha! What are friends for?" Ron and Hermione grinned at each other in agreement. Then they both turned to Harry's direction. He seemed very uncomfortable talking to Ginny and Dean.

"Well, enough about serious matters. Do you think Harry would ever have a steady relationship?" Hermione displayed a curious grin. Could she set him up with someone?

"What made you think that?"

Hermione just shrugged starring at Dean, Ginny and Harry.

"You're a girl. What do you think then?"

"Maybe…if he could be set up by someone he really likes and manages to take his mind away from these dark times. Who do you think will suit him?"

Ron just snorted, "I have no idea." But as he said this, his eyes linger sharply for a minute on his sister and her boyfriend. Ron stood up.

"I better accompany Harry. From where I see it, he needs reinforcements."

Hermione just grinned. She looked down at the red book lying next to her. Could life really be as interesting as Lily Evan's diary?

_March 21_

_Dear Diary,_

_Another day in Hogwarts. The holidays are nearing and so are the dreaded NEWTS. I can't believe this. What if I fail most of them? How am I to get a job? _

"_Yeah right, Lily. If you fail even half of your NEWTS, I'll be eaten whole by a flubberworm." That was what Wilma said to me when I told her of my theory. Sam just snorted._

_They just never know. Maybe someday those boring creatures would suddenly sprout out ten rows of sharp teeth and grow a million times their size. With all these dark events outside Hogwarts, anything could happen. I didn't say that to Wilma and Sam, don't worry. _

_There's one thing I'm aware of though: Dark, dreadful times lay ahead the OWL and NEWT takers. It's unbearable! _

_Well, the wizarding world is not at all bright as well. Even muggles are affected. Whoever this "Dark Lord" is, he is causing a great trouble for the ministry. I just hoped he wouldn't get worse. I was hoping to be an Auror, or just work at the ministry after Hogwarts.. But if the Ministry attracts more distress and complains, I might even consider a herbologist. I'm not too shabby at Herbology anyways (though Alice Jones remains the best _**that's Neville's mother**

_But I'm not going to tell you about the dark happenings outside the safe walls of my dear Hogwarts (or more about Herbology). Apart from nastily, exhausting studying, I had Head Girl duties to attend to. I think I actually lost half my weight since the beginning the year! _

_Once again, I had to patrol the corridors with Potter, lead the Prefects with Potter, organize school activities with the Prefects _and _Potter, and at last I had to wrap up my project with Potter. Yes, you're right. For the past few months, I finally noticed how much time I spent with that annoying twit. Well, ok, I should say _James _now. I shouldn't even call him a twit. It's kind of weird, but it's true that I'm calling him James. It wasn't a long story, so I'll tell you anyways. _

_It all started in the Prefects meeting hall, which Po- James and I were using to get away from all the commotion in the Gryffindor common room. I even surprised myself in remembering all the words in that conversation. _

"_How in the world did you figure out all these nonsense, Evans?" he said exasperatedly. His hands were ruffling through his very unruly black hair (like it needs to be messed up more) in frustration. He had just finished comparing my Ancient Runes notes with his. It was a homework session. James had managed to persuade me to lend him my Ancient Runes notes. I read his homework and laughed._

"_I thought you got an E for Ancient Runes in your OWLs. This assignment is barely NEWT level, Potter. Look, you got this whole sentence mixed up _and_ written this _whole _paragraph upside down. Are you really this stressed?" You should have seen his Runes, they were hilarious._

_James nodded in reply and took them back from me. Then, he stared at his own work. He started muttering to himself in which I managed to catch a few words, "stupid subject" and "bloody confusing nonsense" or "I hate this". I studied him for a few seconds. I don't want to write it down but when I observed him, he looked slightly attractive when he is thinking. Well with his messy hair, frustrated hazel eyes and the grimace displayed on his face how could you not find that amusing? _

_Alright, enough about that…_

"_Why did you take that lesson anyways when you hate it so much?" I asked him._

"_I didn't have a choice. My dad is amazing at it and so as the others before him. He expected me to take it as well…sort of a Potter tradition. But my mother hates it. It was the only OWL she failed. I probably got my talent for it from her." _

_I couldn't help but laugh. It must really be good to be a pure-blood. But I guess the Potters are only one of the few Pure-blood families that actually have decent members. Well, James Potter is an exception…or maybe not. _

"_First time I actually heard a genuine laugh from you in my presence, Evans," James told me with a slightly surprise and pleased expression._

"_Don't expect it too much," I retorted. I didn't make it too rude however. Then suddenly, a thought struck me. "Er, I haven't really thank you for that, er, gift you gave me a few days ago."_

"_Don't worry about it. It's just a small present." There was an awkward silence after that. Thank goodness he spoke first. _

"_Can I ask you a question?"_

"_What?"_

"_How is it like being a muggle born?"_

"_Why do you ask?"_

"_Just curious. I never really got to know any, you know." _

_Now I thought about it, he was right._

"_It's more or less the same as you, except that I kind of live in a muggle way when with my parents. Also, I couldn't discuss any happenings with them much without any questions like what is this and what is that," I explained to him without looking up from my work until I finished my explanation. _

_He looked really curious then. "So how was it when you found out you're a witch? Was it a shock for your family?"_

"_Of course it was! Imagine finally knowing why you can do all those funny actions. When I found out it took me days to recover. My parents were highly appreciative though, which was a good thing. But…" Could I tell him about my stupid sister? I didn't have to._

"_Your sister hates you."_

"_How'd you know that?"_

"_Sirius told me. Wilma told him about it," he added when I looked confused. _

"_Oh, alright. Anyways, our relationship developed a very deep crack. We were never really close ever since. She called me a freak and she was ashamed of me, just because I can turn pots into turkeys." Just telling him that made me miserable. I love Petunia, she's my only sister, but she didn't love me back anymore. I guess she's really not worth being a good older sister. So, even if I love her, I dislike her mere shadow. _

"_And now she's engage with her long term boyfriend who probably doesn't like me either. How happy can life be?"_

_I looked up to him and caught him looking at me sympathetically._

"_You don't have to look at me that way," I scolded._

_He just shrugged and continued rewriting his runes. _

"_I would love a younger brother though." I said that without thinking but I still haven't forgotten his cute younger brother._

_He snorted, "Younger brother? Well, you need to be really patient. Michael's a cool lad, but could get really annoying as well."_

"_But he's really cute."_

"_Really? Must have got it from his older brother."_

"_Don't be so full of yourself, Potter."_

_That was when I recalled something._

"_Speaking of your family, your parents seemed such nice people."_

"_Oh, you remember them don't you?" James replied absent mindedly._

"_Yes, and they seemed very pleased to meet me too." James Potter froze in his seat. Now, it's time to beat the truth out of people._

"_Well, they just wanted to meet the head girl."_

"_Yes, as I recalled that's exactly what your father told me. Now, what have you been telling them about me?"_

_He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, trying hard to avoid my eyes. _

"_Nothing. I just, well, er, told them you're Head Girl."_

"_Was that all?" _

_I was mean enough to keep him in that uncomfortable situation, yet I had no idea what the reason for that behavior might be._

_Finally, he looked up. "Why? What else would I tell them?"_

"_I don't know. That's why I'm asking you." _

"_Could we continue this conversation some other time?" I couldn't help laughing at his hopeful expression. What had he been hiding from me? I let it go._

"_Alright, but I will know Potter, mark my words." In relief, he went back to his homework._

_After another few minutes of silence, he looked up once again with an ecstatic face._

"_Did you realize what just happened?"_

"_What just happened?"_

"_We just had our very first, _long_ decent conversation."_

_I stared at him for a few seconds, registering what he just expounded to me._

"_Oh, so?"_

"_Nothing, I just find it slightly amazing. You usually bite my head off when I try talking to you."_

"_Oh." I was speechless. Was I that mean? James put down his quill. _

"_I didn't mean what you're thinking," he added quickly. "I just meant, well, we're not as friendly before—"_

"_And you are trying to say?"_

_He hesitated for a second and squirmed nervously in his chair. I just smirked. I don't know why I love making him look uncomfortable all of a sudden! _

"_Well, maybe we could start over. Anyways, we need to work together a lot. The Head duties and our project. What do you say? Are we friends? Colleagues?" _

_I thought about it for a while, a LONG while. I came to the conclusion that he was right. James Potter was more different than before. Is it because he changed his attitude? Or was it because I knew him more? Besides, we need to work well if we want to get maximum NEWTS in our Transfiguration (even if it was an easy topic). _

"_Alright, let's start over."_

"_So we're friends?"_

_I sighed, "Yeah, friends." I've never seen him looked so happy in my entire life…well maybe except when his friends and he turned the Slytherin common room and dorms into a swamp and succeeded in turning every Slytherins' hair pink (and Snape's in different shades) without getting caught. _

"_Great." He stood up and stuck his hand out to me. "I'm James Potter of Gryffindor House, how do you do?"_

_For the last time that night, I laughed at his efforts. I stood up too giggling slightly._

_I clasped his hand in mine. "I'm Lily Evans of Gryffindor House, nice to meet you …James." That made him happier still._

"_Nice to meet you too, Lily." _

_So now, we are in first-name terms _and _we're friends. Can you believe those happened all in one night?_

_Lily _

NOTE: Another chapter done…hope you like it…if it needs improvement or you want to comment, just review. Sorry for the slow update, but I'll update more, I promise….


	16. Chapter 16: Getting Along

**Chapter 16: Getting Along**

Hermione ran her hands through her bushy, brown hair as she stood in front of the Hogwarts oak doors with the other prefects completely exasperated. The weekend has come and everyone above 3rd year is allowed to go to Hogsmede. Most unusually, many of the students stayed in the castle. The anticipation of freedom had decreased dramatically over the last few months, especially after a few weeks ago when an attacked took place in the village of Hogsmede. After a few dull minutes of waiting for other students going out for the weekend, Hermione and Ron headed towards the common room in silence (which is also unusual). Only 9 students went to Hogsmede, 4 of them there to just buy some quills and parchment, and another 2 to be picked up by their parents. Everyone could feel the dread and tension in the air everywhere they go, you could almost taste it. The students seek the comfort of the castle where they knew they would be safe but some still find the time with their family much more reassuring.

"That was long and fun," Ron said sarcastically as they went up the marble staircase. Ron looked at Hermione.

"You're not changing your mind about not going to Hogsmede?" Ron asked her.

"Nope, I rather stay here since you and Harry need all the help you can to finish that assignment."

"You're an angel, Hermione," Ron said happily. Hermione just grimaced at him. She was not happy about staying in front of the oak doors for nearly an hour waiting for the students to get out of the castle when barely anyone came. It was the worst thing about being a prefect, the boring times she had to cope with. When they reached the common room, however, it was jammed pack. Harry could barely be seen waving behind a crowd of fourth years. It seemed that everyone in Gryffindor stayed in the school (or the Gryffindor common room to be exact).

"Hey, let's get out of these zoo, it's too crowded," Harry panted as he squeezed through the bodies of the Gryffindor students.

The trio went up to the Room of Requirements when they saw that the library was also full of students including a fuming Madam Pince.

Once there, they started pacing 3 times in front of the said place. During that time, Hermione was brooding over the difficult task of being a prefect and wondered who and how the previous heads of students managed to keep the whole school in order. When the door opened, they were revealed a magnificent room that resembled the common room (with warm and cozy couches, a blazing fire and a comfy table for reading and homework). Apart from the usual things in the common room, it also contained a long line of bookshelves, a cabinet that was lined with endless badges that looked all the same with small scrolls next to them, and the best part: a banquet of food.

"Now this is the life!" Ron exclaimed immediately magnet to the table of food.

"Don't tell me you were thinking of food, Ronald," Hermione said sternly while eyeing the bookshelves and cabinet.

Ron's stomach grumbled in return while he shrugged. Harry laughed heartily and sat comfortably in one of the couches.

"Finally, peace and quiet, bring me some food, Ron," Harry called. Hermione meanwhile was examining the badges in the cabinets. She opened one of its glass doors and took 2 badges.

"Watcha' doin' 'Ermy-oh-ne?" Ron asked with a full mouth.

"Look at all these," she replied in a trance. Ron and Harry went towards her, also staring at the gleaming golden badges.

On each of them, names were carved in a distinct cursive writing. Under each name, a heading was written…

"Head Boy and Head Girl badges?" Ron said reading each heading.

"How did they get here? And what are those parchments next to each one?"

"I was thinking about what it takes to be a Head," Hermione muttered. She held the two she had to her face. The names gleamed by the candle light.

_Lily Elizabeth Evans_

**Head Girl**

_James Henry Potter_

**Head Boy**

Harry took the badges from her hands and looked at them with an unreadable expression.

Ron meanwhile took one of the scrolls on the shelves.

"Hey, these parchments are notes of some sort. Look at this one: 'Trust is the key to good leadership. With a friend and a partner, your magic is unbeatable even during difficult times' Victoria Mary Robinson, Head Girl 1914. And this one's from the head boy," Ron read, fascinated as he picked up another scroll.

"I was thinking to get some advice before I came in. I guess it worked," Hermione replied while she examined Harry's face. In a minute, Ron did the same. He was staring blankly at his parents' badges.

"I wonder how these two manage to keep Hogwarts together when they couldn't even get along," Harry murmured audibly. Hermione was surprised, 'How'd he know that?' she asked herself.

"Well, these could answer you," Ron said passing the parchment neatly rolled next to Harry's parents' badges to Harry.

Harry opened the first one after a second of hesitation. Hermione immediately recognize the handwriting which she read everyday for the past few months.

"_Hard work, loyalty, great dedications are needed to be a good Head. Yet co-operation with your colleague is another thing. Trust, friendship, and understanding are needed, something I learned to treasure and do with my partner during my year as Head Girl."_

"I think this shows that they get along, right Hermione?" Ron said, smirking at Hermione. "What does the other one say?" she asked ignoring Ron. He was obviously referring to her knowledge since she read Lily's diary.

Harry opened the other one. It showed the heavy, yet neat, handwriting of James Potter.

"_Responsibility and the guts to keep yourself from doing anything fun and mischievous. But the most effective: a look of disapproval and a glare from the Head Girl."_

Harry laughed at his father's entry. There was a few minutes silence before he spoke.

"You know, my parents didn't get along when they were at Hogwarts."

Hermione listened intently to what Harry has got to say. "How'd you know, mate?" Ron asked, stuffing a treacle tart into his mouth.

"Last year, during my lesson with Snape, I got into Dumbledore's Pensieve where Snape kept the memories he didn't want me to see. But I saw one of his memories. It was about his time in Hogwarts, with my mother and the Marauders. It wasn't a very nice memory for him. My dad and Sirius decided to make some fun by hanging him upside down in front of a lot of students. My mother, as a prefect, tried to put a stop to it. By the things she said and the looks she threw to him…she hated him. My dad obviously liked her but never got the reaction he wanted." All the time he spoke, he was looking at the badge and the notes.

Hermione bit her lip. So, he knew some stuff. But he didn't know that his parents started getting along on their last year.

"I'm pretty sure they got along, mate, or else you're not born." Ron patted him on the shoulder with a small laugh. He shot Hermione a 'say-something' look before going back to the banquet.

"Sirius said they started going out on their seventh year." It was a casual reply.

Harry carefully placed the golden badges back to their stands together with the notes. Then, he sat back down on the couch and stared at the fire.

Hermione sat on one of the armchairs while Ron offered them some of the deserts.

"I'm sure there are other more pleasant things, Harry. Don't take it too badly," she comforted patting him on the shoulder like Ron did.

"Who said I was taking it badly?" Harry replied with a smile and shrug.

Hermione lay down on her bed and took out the red journal.

'Harry knows what your first half contained. Should I finally show him you?'

It's kind of stupid to talk to an old book, but Hermione couldn't decide.

'I'll think about it, but there's a chance that it'll come sooner.'

_April 3_

_Dear Diary, _

_Another normal day at Hogwarts…well, maybe not so normal. More bad news came from outside of Hogwarts. More mayhem, trouble, dark magic are being added to the ministry's already full shoulder. It's no surprise Dumbledore is leaving every few days. They probably need his help more than ever. With Dumbledore gone, the tension became greater. From the last month alone, about 8 students left. Out of those 8, only one came back…and she didn't come back happy. _

_To make matters worse, apart from cleaning up the mess left by April Fool's day, some students (oh, I wonder who) decided to extend April 1 to April 3. I guess those "Marauders" never give up._

"_I can't believe you flooded the whole dungeon. That could have easily put you on probation!"_

"_Lily, relax! Even before I become Head Boy I did even worse stunts. Look at me now, Head Boy and out of trouble!"_

_Well, no matter how changed he is, he will always be the trouble-maker James Potter: He still has the comments he's famous for._

"_What's the matter anyways? You're afraid to lose me as your beloved partner?"_

"_Don't even try to get in my nerves Potter. We're friends but that doesn't mean I couldn't hurt you." _

"_Oh, Lily, I'm hurt."_

_Ever since the beginning of this month there had been exactly 5 conversations like that. It wasn't my fault he suddenly turned childish in just one day (namely April 1, which he stated as 'the day of freedom'). At least he managed to make his friends (thanks to my forceful ways) clean the mess they had created. _

"_Are you happy now, Lily?" he asked me after a tiring day of drying up the whole dungeon. He shouldn't even complain, he's a wizard; Wizards use magic to clean._

"_Hmm, I could've been happier if you didn't even wreck havoc. But I'm contented."_

"_Aw, you're no fun. Try to have fun once in a while."_

"_For your information, James, I do have fun _once in a while._"_

"_Oh yeah, have you been to the kitchens?"_

"_No, why would I? It's against the rules, isn't it?"_

_James gave a dramatic sigh, "As if that gets in the way? Come on, I'll show you. It's great there. You'll have quite an experience. Also, I'm starving."_

_I couldn't believe I was going to the kitchens. I've always wondered who prepares all those food for us but never tried looking for it but I never thought it was allowed. The place was never mentioned in Hogwarts: A History too. I told that to James. _

_He snorted, "Please, that book's a load of rubbish. To know Hogwarts, you gotta explore and all. So, you coming or not?"_

_Well, you can't say I wasn't interested. But I was hesitant._

"_No."_

"_Come on, Lily."_

"_Well…"_

"_You could get any kind of pudding there…especially chocolate pudding."_

"_Ch-chocolate pudding?" How did he know that was my favorite?_

"_Yeah, the house elves there could make anything!"_

"_House elves? Anything?"_

"_Well, since you don't want to so..."_

"_Darn it, James! Alright, I'll go. But if they don't have any pudding, I'll- I'll make you into a pudding!" Pretty lame comeback, I know. _

_He led me down flights and flights of stairs before reaching a long corridor. There were paintings on the walls, and we stopped in front of one which consists of a fruit bowl. From how I saw it, he was tickling the pear. It turned into a door knob in an instant. When we entered the kitchen, we were greeted by about a dozen elves. You can say I was stunned._

"_Expect full service," James muttered. An elf with a stubby nose stepped out._

"_What can we do for sir and miss?" it asked with a bow. _

"_Hmm, how about 2 warm bottles of butterbeer, a chocolate pudding and a slice of sponge cake? You think you guys could handle it?" I was dumbstruck at the orders he placed on the elves. But when I looked around, there were about 6 dozens of them…or more!_

"_Coming right up, sir!" the elf said happily. Together with its friends, it bounded towards the appliances lined up against the room (probably magical ones)._

"_Don't be too surprise, that's little compared to what Sirius and I ask them. Let's sit right there."_

_When we sat down, 2 elves hurried forward and handed us the butterbeer bottles. They seemed overly cheerful._

"_Thank you," I said. They bowed down and went to help the others. _

"_Do they really bow down and all? And why are they so glad we're here?"_

"_That's why house elves live. They're only purpose in life is to serve their masters…willingly. There's a bond only a master can break between him and his house elf. It's their joy, so don't take too much pity on them."_

"_So, how do you free one?"_

"_Give them clothes. But don't think about trying it, they'll probably bite your head off."_

_It was a strange thing to know. I've never seen or learn about house elves before. It was kind of interesting that there were creatures who wanted to be enslaved._

"_Do you have a house elf?"_

"_Of course, I've known Dippy since I was a baby. But her name is kind of a misnomer, she's really smart and trust worthy."_

"_All pure blood families have house elves?"_

"_Well, usually, those who could, er, afford one." I've never seen him look uncomfortable about something I thought he'd be boasting about. I know Luscious Malfoy had boasted about having all the things only pureblood families would have in a booming voice. I was so glad when he graduated from Hogwarts last year. _

_After a few minutes, the house elves returned with a lovely bowl of pudding and a slice of sponge cake._

"_All that you asks, miss and sir. Is there anything else?" one squeaky elf asked._

"_I think thiat is all, thanks!" They bowed down once again before running away merrily. _

_I had never tasted pudding so great in my life. It was completely delicious that I couldn't help asking one of the nearby elves for some more. When we finally got out of the kitchen, I had 3 bottles of butterbeer and 4 plates of pudding. I could barely walk back to the common room. _

"_I told you it would be great. We should come back another time." Imagine, he drunk 5 bottles of butterbeer, and a whole, large sponge cake. _

_On the way up there, we managed to meet the person you wouldn't want to see in your life. That despicable little rat with a slime ball for a head! I guess you can consider him as James' archenemy or something: Severus Snape._

"_Why, what a nice lovely stroll our dear Head Girl and Head Boy are having. So, Potter, already managed to get your tongue in a mudblood's mouth?"_

_The nerve of that twit! Even if I found myself trying to stop James and Sirius from cursing him to oblivion many times before, I still despised him. It took me a huge amount of self control not to curse him at that moment._

_It seemed that James didn't care about self control. He immediately whipped his wand out and pointed it at his face. Snape did the same thing._

"_Watch your mouth, Snivellus, someday something undesirable might crawl up in it and close it for good." I could see James eyes blazing with hate. Anyone could hate this git._

"_Oh, why so spiteful? You should show an example to your beloved mudblood." The same amount of hate was reflected in Snape's eyes. _

"_Don't you dare call her that! You don't even have a quarter of the talent she has."_

_I was a bit astonished by his comment: astonished but slightly glad. Even if I want the world to be rid of Snape, I stepped forward between them just in case._

"_Stop it! You don't want to get in trouble again, James. Just get the heck out of here Snape and go back to your cozy common room fire." _

"_Oh, I certainly am wondering why a mudblood is talking to me?"_

"_Impedimenta!"_

"_Sectumsempra!" (or something like that)_

"_PROTEGO!"_

_James said the spell so fast that I didn't know Snape would react quickly enough. But their reflexes were amazingly simultaneous. It was a good thing I wasn't slow. My shield charm was so strong it overwhelmed me slightly. It caused both boys to stumble backward. But it got me really annoyed._

"_ENOUGH! Go back to your own business Snivellus! James Potter, let's go!" With that, I pulled James by his arm and left Snape glaring daggers at us. When we reached the common room, I somehow pushed Potter into a couch._

"_I think your hands had left a permanent mark on my arm, Lily," he said examining the part where I gripped it._

"_You should thank me that I stopped you. Do you have any idea how much mess you could have left?" Scolding someone is always a relief after a bad confrontation._

"_Even if I prefer cursing Snivelly, I do thank you." He bowed down mockingly. " I admire your charm work. I've never seen any shield charm that strong before."_

_I sat myself heavily on the couch, not at all calm. "Thank you," I muttered. There was an awkward silence after that._

"_Thank you, for standing up for me, anyways." It escaped before I can stop myself. Now I thought about it, I've never thank James Potter for standing up for me every time someone calls me a 'mudblood'. Come to think of it, he always stood up for me._

_It seemed to have shocked James too. "Your welcome." I was more than thankful that he didn't say anything more. So, I told him that I'm tired and went straight to bed. Well, that's my interesting day scribed down._

_Lily_

NOTE: Sorry again for the long post. I'll update soon, I promise. The next chapter would be a bit more interesting than this one. I took a long time since I didn't know what to write. Cheers and Happy New Year!


	17. Chapter 17: James' Loss

NOTE: Here's the next chap. Let it not be too sad.

**Chapter 17: James' Loss**

Hermione entered the almost empty common room on a Saturday afternoon. The dreaded final year exam was in 4 months and unusually, it was not just her who was worried about it. She smiled to herself as she remembered Harry and Ron desperately trying to master non-verbal spells the last few days. Let's just say they weren't very, very successful. She sat down in one of the room's warmest couch (the ones in front of the fire) and opened her bag. She took out a red diary she had been keeping in her bag for a few days. She had been contemplating lately whether she should show Harry his mother's diary. It was a hard decision. Ron wasn't much help since he wouldn't give her any advice. So much for best friends. Yet, Ron's reason for not helping seemed very rational. It was neither _hers_ nor _his_ decision whether Harry deserves the book or not: it was the _diary's_. So, that was exactly what she was going to do. She was going to read one or two more of Lily's entries and see if it was right for her to give it to Harry…after all, things were turning better for Lily and James.

_April 14_

_Dear Diary,_

_My handwriting is not steady, I couldn't keep it steady. I don't know if I should write it down, but I couldn't keep all my feelings cooped up inside. Something terrible has happened, not to me, but to someone else. Yet, I still feel devastated. Perhaps I should start from the beginning, to get the heavy sympathy, guilt and unhelpfulness off my chest. _

Hermione froze, 'Oh no, this does not sound good.'

_It's very late now, I think 3 o'clock. Yet, I couldn't sleep, so I decided to write this. It was around 11 P.M; James and I were taking our last round in our daily corridor patrols. We have to patrol until midnight during Fridays and weekends since the security had soared. We were passing the gargoyle which guarded the entrance to the Headmaster's office when we saw Professor McGonagall white faced standing next to it. We greeted her warmly but her face was full of anxiety and fear. _

"_Oh, Ms. Evans, Mr. Potter, I've been waiting for you to pass this place." It was weird for her to say. Then he looked at James, "Mr. Potter, the headmaster wants to see you about an urgent matter. Ms. Evans I suggest you wait here or head straight to the common room. Your patrol ends here." It was quite surprising. James and I exchanged astounded looks, but without question, he went with Professor McGonagall to Dumbledore's office. Meanwhile, I decided to wait. I don't know if it was a mistake to do so, but all I know is that it could have saved me from knowing a very bad news quickly…which, unfortunately, happened to a friend. After what seemed like hours of waiting, the gargoyle leaped out of place. Descending slowly from the staircase was James. He didn't look well, I'm telling you._

"_James, what did the—" I stopped immediately and scanned him. There was a shocked, desolate and angry expression displayed on his paper white face. _

"_James? What's wrong?" I asked dreading what's coming. He was clutching a piece of parchment that looked as though it had been held in shaking hands. He looked at me with a despaired expression. _

"_It's not possible," he muttered, his voice quivering and hoarse. He crumpled the piece of paper in his hand and threw it on the floor. With that, he dashed from me towards the direction leading to the common room. He was so fast there was no point in stopping him. I wondered what made him so upset, so I picked up the parchment. What it contained took all the blood from my face. It was from an uncle of his and its contents were not all good. It was terrible. His father was an Auror and it seemed that he was attacked when he, his wife and youngest son were sleeping. Other Auror families were attacked too apart from the Potters. According to the letter, there was a struggle, but none of the Potters survived. James had lost his family all in one night. _

_When I reached the common room, I saw James sitting on one of the couches in front of the fire. I approached him slowly and sat next to him. It was going to be hard comforting him. I remembered his parents and brother. Even if you don't know them, you'll realize that they are nice and cheerful people. That was the saddest thing about James' loss._

"_James, I'm so sorry. I read the…"_

"_The letter. It's alright, it's not your fault. It's His." There was so much pain and spite, it didn't sound like the James Potter I know._

_His expression was blank but his eyes showed his true emotion, "I'm going to kill him." That was the first bad sign coming from James. "Whoever this Voldemort is, he's not going to live for much longer. I'll kill him." You should have seen him, he was frightening. James had always been carefree, mischievous and happy. Even with Snape, I've never heard such hatred._

"_You will do no such thing. He's a powerful and dark wizard, James. You're just upset, that's all. So don't think about doing revenge against this wizard, Potter. He'll kill you too without regret."_

"_I don't care what he does to me! I'll kill him for what _he_ did!"_

"_Revenge would lead you to nothing!"_

"_HE KILLED MY FAMILY!"_

"_YOU CAN'T SACRIFICE YOUR LIFE LIKE THAT!"_

"_YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!"_

"_Maybe I don't, but I do know that your parents would not want their only living son to become an idiot and an attempted murderer! THEY WOULDN'T WANT YOU TO DIE, JAMES!" We glared at each other for a minute before what I said knocked some sense into him. He stared at me panting slightly. He was angry, although I know that what just took place in his life was unbearable. _

_He sank back down on the couch. "You know when I was young, my parents and I, together with ever annoying little Michael, would sit in front of the fire and just talk. Like this. We'd do nothing but talk. It's stupid and childish, I know, but it was and will always be my favorite way of passing the time." I thought it was neither stupid nor childish. I felt great sympathy for him. I never really lost a very close family member, but I did lose Petunia when I found out that I was a witch. My only sister turned into a hag from that moment on. Imagine how much it hurts to lose the people you love the most in just one instant? It's an unexplainable horror. _

_He buried his face in his hands, silent sobs shaking his whole body. I put my hand on his shoulder in a comforting manner._

"_James, I'm so sorry," I whispered. I didn't know what to do. He raised his face from his hands, tears slowly pouring down his face. For the first time in my life, I saw all the liveliness from those hazel eyes was extinguished._

_I couldn't bear to see him like that. So I did something I never thought I'd do (which I know shocked him greatly too). I went forward and wrapped my arms around him in a comforting embrace. James sobbed hard on my shoulder, something I never thought James Potter, Head Boy and Marauder, would do. Empathy took over me and I felt hot tear trickling down my cheek._

"_Everything will be alright," I told him. Let's just hope it would be, but with times like these, everything is unpredictable. _

_I couldn't bear to write anymore. _

_Lily _

Hermione closed the diary on Lily's shaky writing.. She couldn't give this to Harry…not yet. Harry's life now was still a bit troublesome, with the Dark Lord slowly gaining power again. One day she'll have the courage to give it to Harry.

Note: I hope you like it. Is there too much drama? I'm not very good at drama, but I hope you like it. Please review! Have a nice day everyone. 


	18. Chapter 18: Without

NOTE: Oh, gosh, I'm soooo bad. Didn't update formore than amonth. I apologize for the wide delay, too busy at school. We just finished our huge amount of tests last week. Hope you all would forgive me. Anyways, I'll update a bit sooner now…not much homework nowadays. R&R please !

**Chapter 18: Without**

"WAKE UP, HERMIONE!" Hermione jumped up from the couch and bumped her head onto something hard. The collision forced her to slump back into the couch. She rubbed her sore forehead and opened her eyes, only to find a boy with blazing, red hair rubbing his temple.

"What was that for, Ron!" she scolded.

"You were the one who bang into me!" he replied, annoyed.

"What do you want?"

"Hermione, breakfast will be over in 15 minutes! You fell asleep here in the common room. Now come on, before they run out of bacon!"

Hermione groaned and went out of the common room with Ron. She brushed her bushy curls down with her hands, lazy to go back up to the dormitory. When they reached the bustling Great Hall, they noticed that there was a great buzz of talk, which seemed to increase the tension.

"What's happening?" Hermione asked Harry when they sat themselves in front of him. He was reading the _Daily Prophet _with a grim expression.

"Things just got worst. Three students just left with their parents and Dumbledore's gone."

"WHAT? What do you mean Dumbledore's gone?" Hermione asked.

"He went away for a few weeks. Well, that's what many heard from McGonagall. I guess people are getting more and more anxious by the minute."

"Well, of course, with Dumbledore gone and all. Next thing you know, everyone will be waiting to be collected by their parents," Ron said.

The trio looked up at Dumbledore's empty throne-like chair. It looked as if it would be empty for quite some time. Even a few of the staffs looked worried. In fact, McGonagall, Hagrid and the other Order of the Phoenix members looked like they were about to explode because of the unease their bodies were gripped with.

"I'm sure it wouldn't make any difference. Surely, he put more of the Order in charge," Hermione comforted.

There was a pause before Harry spoke, "Do you think Hogwarts could still function if things get any worse?"

"You mean much worse than now?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, I mean, now students are leaving, teachers are worried and everyone looks like they will jump out of their wits with just a tap on the shoulder."

"As long as Dumbledore is headmaster, Harry, nothing will harm Hogwarts. You know that," Hermione replied.

Harry grinned back at his best friends "Yeah, I do. Hogwarts wouldn't exist without him."

(**N/A: Consider this as a tiny tribute to Albus Dumbledore from me…hehe)**

Hermione opened a red diary as she lean on her dormitory window, her moist skin sticking slightly to the cool glass. The classes just ended and she is finally taking her long deserved rest. The news of Dumbledore's temporary leave has already subdued. But just like everyone else, she's hoping he would return soon. She flipped her hair and started reading her current page.

_April 16_

_Dear Diary,_

_Hogwarts has never been gloomier. Even if everything is normal, the atmosphere is filled with depression. Well, I guess it's just me. But even the infamous Marauders were abnormally quiet. I think it's the fact that one of their members is missing. It has been nearly two days since James left to tend to his family's funeral. Also, he has to deal with all the possessions they left him. The news about what happened to him had already spread, and everyone was whispering around in the corridors about the flight of the head boy and how subdued the Marauders were._

_But I think it's Sirius who was taking it most badly. I noticed that even his appetite had gone. Peter and Remus remained quiet and depressed but Sirius was the most changed. During meal times, usually, he would be wolfing everything in his reach. But now, he would either be found slowly spooning food into his mouth in a reluctant way (as if food would poison him), or stare at his empty plate. _

"_Poor Sirius, not only is his best friend gone for a week, the people who took him in warmly are gone forever." That's what Sam said this morning._

"_People who took him in?" I asked._

"_Didn't James tell you? Sirius ran away from his home and lived with James after he turned 16. I've heard that the Potters were one of the nicest families around."_

_That was probably the blow that quieted the Marauders. Well, I must say, this world needs good people and it wouldn't do for the bad to be getting rid of them._

_Anyhow, today was almost very boring._

_Well, James might be the biggest git in the entire world, but he seemed to make normal, everyday, boring life interesting. Together with his friends, not only do they get themselves in trouble or cause school wide mayhem, but they make you smile even if you don't want to. I didn't realize how much impact James had on me in the last few days. I mean, he's the Head Boy and all. Hogwarts can't function without both its Head Students properly in place. _

_But you could really see the difference. Usually, after all the hard school work, I would retire to the common room and find the marauders filling the room with their exhilarating and prominent laughter. Also, there would be me scolding James about how he is neglecting his Head Boy duties. Then he would be the one pulling me to a chair and beg me to get our work finish as quickly as we can. _

_What's more, there seemed to be something missing in my life at Hogwarts since yesterday. Everything seemed quieter than usual. Potions is more quiet and, most annoyingly enough, the Slytherins appeared more cheerful than usual (earning them hateful glares from the Marauders). _

_Moreover, I found Sam and Will commenting on how miserable and quiet I looked the whole day since yesterday every minute they get. I replied to them by retorting that I am not miserable and I'm just quiet because the days had been boring._

_But their continuous nagging brought me to my sense. Wow, I can't believe I'm writing this…admitting it even!_

_I miss James Potter. Well, not _him _exactly…more like his presence. His jokes, annoying statements, his laughter, the ruckus he (together with Remus, Sirius and Peter) caused, and the funny, but sensible things he says. _

_Yeah, I guess it is true that you don't really know how much someone means to you until you loose them. But hey, he doesn't mean that much to me, just as a friend and co-student. _

_Well, goodnight or should I say, soon-to-be-good-morning._

_Lily_

Note: Hope you like it. Please review and thanks for waiting for this chapter (for my old readers)! 


	19. Chapter 19: His Return

**Chapter 19: His Return**

"Checkmate!"

Ron grinned triumphantly as he quickly cleaned the chessboard with his wand.

"I don't know why I even try," Harry muttered shoving five galleons into Ron's hands.

"Oh come on mate, there's fun in everything," Ron replied happily, pocketing the gold Harry gave him.

"Easy for you to say, you just won five galleons," Harry grinned.

"If I were you two, I would stop procrastinating and study for my exams which, I should say, are in a few weeks." It was a typical Hermione statement who was reading her charms book for the 4th time that year, cover to cover.

"Aw, that's so typical of you, Hermione. Wouldn't you have some fun while it lasts? You know, relax? Anyways, starting next week we'll be burying our noses in those books," Ron said, while re-setting up the chess pieces (who were screaming in indignation).

Hermione sighed. Ron was right, she deserved some fun. For the next few seconds, Hermione watched as Harry and Ron argued with their reluctant pawns.

It was good distraction since both boys didn't notice their friend taking out a red journal.

"Fine, I'm going to relax then," she muttered.

_April 20_

_Dear Diary,_

_Well, another weekend is here. For the first time ever, I couldn't find anything to do. I tried studying for my NEWTS, but (in Sam's words) "surprisingly, the great Lily Evans is not in the mood." _

_Anyways, today was the day James arrived which I found out from Remus. I was talking to him in the after noon. _

_Sam and Wilma were going against each other with Exploding Snaps. I didn't join since I didn't want to burn my hair again. Besides, I was becoming hooked to the magical crossword I got off a book I borrowed from Violet. _

_In a few minutes, Sirius and Peter came and sat down next to my two best friends. _

"_Looking rather glum, Evans, darling." Guess who said that._

"_Don't 'darling' me, Black. And you're wrong, I'm not glum, just bored."_

"_Really? Missing James lately?"_

_I rolled my eyes, "Tell me, why I would miss James."_

"_Aw, come on, I barely see you smile since he left."_

"_It's because you didn't go with him, Sirius." I stood up and went to the table near a window where I left the rest of my crosswords. From there, the Exploding Snaps game seemed more intense (actually, I think it's because 2 of the Marauders joined)._

_A few minutes later, Remus sat in front of me._

"_Looking rather glum, Lily," he said._

"_Don't you start the same conversation with me, Lupin."_

_He just looked back, puzzled. _

"_Right. Well, just dropping by to say hi. Oh yeah, and James is arriving this afternoon."_

_I looked up from my crossword so fast, I think I broke my neck. "He is?"_

"_Yeah, he sent us a note yesterday."_

"_Oh." Something's wrong. Why did I sound disappointed when I said that? Is it because he didn't send _me _a note? No, most likely not. _

_After a few minutes, Remus spoke._

"_Lily, can I ask a question?"_

"_As long as it's nothing too personal or perverted."_

"_Would you answer?"_

"_As I said, it depends."_

_He paused and thought for a while. Then he asked a question I didn't expect at all._

"_Why do you like James now and hated him before?"_

_It caused me to look up, again. "What?"_

"_Come on, Lily, you used to loathe him, not giving him a time of day, but now, you were even the one who comforted when the tragedy happened. Why?" There was a sly and curious expression on his tired face. I think I blushed at his statement, for some reason. _

_I answered him without looking up, trying to concentrate on my crossword (the letters were scattering everywhere). _

"_Well, I guess he's much mature now, like much kinder. Sure, he still has his childish attitude but he knows when to stop. Deflated his big head a bit you know. He's just rather…er, nicer I guess." By that I mean attitude so I hope Remus got that._

_I was astonished when Remus just snorted. _

"_Sure, it is true James had deflated his head a bit, but are you sure he's, as you say, 'much kinder' _now_?"_

"_What are trying to say, Remus Lupin?"_

_He sighed deeply before he answered. "James may have been a pain, but he has always been very kind. He's a great friend, you know. Sirius in the same way, though he's much less matured. But Prongs, well, he risked his life for me, you know Lily. Bloody hell, he risked his life and current state for that Snape."_

_I had been listening intently to what he was saying, but the last sentence caught me off guard._

"_He risked his life for who?"_

"_Severus Snape," he articulated clearly. _

"_You don't believe don't me, do you?" I could say yes._

_He sighed, " It's a long story, and if it spreads out, we'll get in serious trouble."_

_I bit my lip before whispering to him, "It occurred in a full moon, didn't it?"_

_He just nodded glumly. Then he looked at me straight in the eye, "But think about it, Lily. _

_Maybe you're not seeing arrogant Prongs changing in attitude, but rather getting to know the real James Potter, who you never bothered knowing before."_

_I know Remus didn't mean to offend me but I felt really bad. Was I really that mean to James? Maybe not. My question though is: Am I really getting to know the real James Potter? Yeah, I've thought about it a million of times…however, the answer seems to get clearer and clearer._

_After a minute or so, I cried out when I saw James dragging his trunk across the Hogwarts grounds._

_The next think I know, Sirius was dragging Remus and Peter out of the portrait hole. I didn't actually 'see' James until later, when I was walking to the common room from a Prefect's meeting. In fact, I bumped into him…literally. _

"_Hey, Lily, long time, no see." _

"_Oh, James! Hi! Yeah, well, how was every thing."_

_He shrugged casually with a smile, but in his eyes I could still see grief, "The burial was alright. Obviously, I inherited everything. I'm selling my parent's house and unimportant belongings. I'll just keep the money in Gringotts until I find a use for them."_

"_Where will you live after Hogwarts then?"_

"_I've thought about moving into a condo next to Sirius'. It's near the Ministry, easier to go to work without apparating."_

"_You want to work for the Ministr?" I always thought James disliked the ministry._

"_Auror." (Explains everything)_

_It was when a battered looking ball fell out of his pocket when he took out his hands. It flew into the air where I caught it with ease. It looked very familiar._

"_Is this your…" I started._

"_Yeah, it was my brother's." There was an awkward silence after that. I was feeling rather funny ever since the conversation started. I didn't realize why until that silence. He wasn't the same James I knew. He was more…miserable._

_I didn't like it…so I tried to cheer him up. _

_But from what I heard so far, his friends only managed to make him laugh a few times…but not considerable bring back his jolly moods._

"_Hey, Potter, what do you say we go to the kitchen?" I didn't mind doing it again, now I did it before._

_He looked rather surprised. "Why?"_

_I shrugged my shoulders, "I'm hungry."_

"_We just finished dinner an hour ago."_

"_So? Why does that stop me?"_

_I was glad he laughed, "I guess I've been rubbing on you lately…or had Sirius hexed you somehow." He put his hand on my forehead. "Hope you're not sick though, Lily."_

_I whipped his hand impatiently, "No, I'm not. Anyways, I heard you know a lot about the castle. Show me then."_

_He paused to study me for any jokes. Ha! He didn't find any._

_He grinned, "Fine, Lily, what's the catch?"_

_I joked with him first. Be honest later, "What? Don't say you don't want to spend time with me? I thought you were craving for that to happen often."_

_He stopped at his tracks, both eyes and mouth wide open. "Now I know one of those 3 did something to you."_

_I laughed at him, "Relax, I'm just lightening you up. Want to know the real reason? It's because you look so glum. Loosen up a bit, James."_

_He stared at me for a few seconds before he started chuckling. I thought he had gone crazy, "Alright, let's go then. You know, if someone told me this was happening, I would have sent them off to St. Mungus."_

_I didn't answer. But maybe he has to send _me _off to St. Mungus because I couldn't believe I asked arrogant James Potter (whom I used to loathe) to accompany me around the castle._

_Well, it worked anyway. He was much more cheerful when we returned into to the common room 2 hours later._

_It earned me a lot of questions from Will and Sam later on, which is the reason why I put a silencing charm around my bed tonight. I guess I'll take the charm off tomorrow morning even if they already stopped. Goodnight then._

_Lily_

Note: That's it for now. I hope two chapters in one post will make up for the long months I didn't post.


	20. Chapter 20: A Final Show

NOTE: The end is near. Only around 5 more chapters I think. 

**Chapter 20: A Final Show**

"I was going to say, 'I told you so' but I'll spare you."

"Alright, Hermione, I know we should have listened to you but we didn't."

Hermione just smirked back at Ron and shrugged. While she was quietly reading Lily's diary, her two stubborn best friends were struggling with their school work and revising for the upcoming exams. Ron glared at her before answering, "You know you could always help us instead of doing some 'light' reading."

"You are supposed to be reviewing concepts not how to do practical spells. I couldn't really help you."

Before Ron could reply, Harry spoke up, "Hey we have a late comer."

The trio looked up to the window where a snowy white owl was perched impatiently. Ron stood up and opened the window. Hedwig quickly landed hard on Harry's lap where he dropped a battered looking Sunday Prophet.

"How come Hedwig delivered you a Sunday Prophet in the afternoon?" Ron asked.

"I just asked her to fish it out of Madame Rosmerta's recycled papers. I don't fancy paying for a subscription when I only need today's issue." Harry quickly scanned through the articles until he found what he was looking for.

"Here it is," he cried out.

The three of them read the article intently.

"So Dumbledore provided guards to some places without ministry knowledge?" Hermione said after finishing the article.

"Yeah, he was trying to get the ministry to let some member of the Order in specific wizarding places including the ministry itself," Harry replied.

"Exactly, he did it without letting anyone know that they were the members of the order," Harry explained.

"He did a good job. The article just mentioned 'great improvement in security due to Dumbledore's quick actions'," Ron paused. "The ministry must be having a field day. Wait a minute, how'd you know this Harry?"

Harry looked back blankly at his two friends' inquiring faces.

"Remus kind of slipped the information last time I talked to him during the Christmas holidays."

"How come dad never tells me these things when I'm already of aged!" Ron said indignantly.

Hermione shook her head and stood up.

"Well, that reveals the mystery of the missing headmaster. So, if you don't mind, I will retire to bed." Without further ado, Hermione left. That left Ron shaking his head and Harry looking baffled.

"There were times when Hermione would say more about important matters like these," Harry shook his head and continued reading the newspaper. "That includes firing back an argument to you."

Ron's ears turned bright red. "Let's just say she found more interesting _topics_."

Harry gave him a curious look before returning to his own work.

Meanwhile, a certain bushy haired 6th year was lying on her bed with a book opened on her lap.

_May 4_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today is the big day of the Transfiguration project. We showed our projects today in which we worked blood and sweat with. All I can say that James and my presentation went fantastic. Also, I couldn't have done it better without James. He did a lot more than we planned to present which earned us 3 most wonderful things: complements and a bloody brilliant Transfiguration grade (I got an O! YES!), a hearty laugh from our teacher and audience…and perhaps the most important thing (according to Sam), a closer friendship with James Potter and my sincere gratitude. Also, I did something that I would not have done just a few months ago. I even shocked myself. If somebody told me something like that would happen, I would have told them to jump into the lake and lay themselves in front of the giant squid on a silver platter. _

_This is what happened:_

_It started with a foul looking Professor McGonagall who never failed to frighten one during crucial parts of your studies. _

_I was practically dying. My hands were like dipped in freezing water. I could barely feel my own brain functioning. I'm not very bad at speaking in front of large crowds, what I was worried about was passing Transfiguration. I loathe doing presentations for the subject. I guess Transfiguraphobia or something. I need at least an E for me to pass it and continue with my chosen career after Hogwarts. I never failed in the subject before except in presentations. I once almost failed the finals during 3rd year when we had to present in front of all the 3rd years in Hogwarts. It was a good thing Professor McGonagall was appreciative. She said I did well but need to improve in my talking and stop being tense. I couldn't help it. I glide through charms but I have to grind through Transfiguration. _

"_You know what Lily, just relax. We can do this. It's nothing." Easy for James to say, he basically flies through the subject. HE MANAGED TO BE AN ANIMAGI IN 5TH YEAR FOR MERLIN'S SAKE!_

_When I just grunted back and continued pulling at the feather of my quill (which I always do when I'm in enormous stress; I spend half my savings on new quills each year)._

_James rolled his eyes at me and laughed. CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT WHEN I'M ABOUT TO GO THROUGH ONE OF THE MOST EXCRUCIATING MOMENTS OF MY LIFE THAT I WOULD HAVE DONE ANYTHING TO BE TERMINATED HE JUST LAUGHED AND ROLLED HIS EYES!_

"_Merlin's beard, Lily. How can you possibly fail? I'm here remember." He has the nerve to smile and wink at me. But…it may be true. I've never been paired with James Potter during transfiguration projects. Maybe I wouldn't fail…if he doesn't suddenly decided it would be a much more fun show to let poor Lily Evans be humiliated in front of the whole class (including some of the other staff in Hogwarts whom, thank you Professor, McGonagall personally invited as judges excluding her). _

_At any rate, while I sat there trying to fight the urge to throw up, James just kept on saying comforting words and trying to make me laugh. He almost succeeded a few times. It was very nice of him, really. (I would make sure no one I know or close to me will ever get possession of this diary and prevent them from reading that!) It's great that he got over the tragedy really already though. Ask anyone, it's good to see the old James to be back (with more major maturity adjustments; Products of recent hurtful disasters for sure). _

_But as the presentations start, I became a bit less panicky. The first few ones were good, but not too good. Sirius kept on arguing with James which of their presentations would be better. _

_Peter made a great fool of himself trying to transfigure some small animals. I didn't really understand anything as barely halfway through the spells he and his partner was doing, there was huge explosion causing even the Professors to fall in a heap. A couple of students had to send Peter's partner to the hospital wing. Everything was a mess! I had a hard time trying to keep a straight face since it was the most amusing thing I've seen all day. It was mainly because after the accident Peter started thinking he was the wife of that crazy wizard dancing with the trolls in one of Hogwarts' tapestries. Sirius and James didn't improve it by 'accidentally' let him drink a potion that made him even more hyperactive. According to Sirius, he thought it was an antidote. He should thank the stars the Potions Master was not there. Unfortunately, Professor Flitwick stopped the fun by putting him back and everything else in their regular stat._

_Remus' project was amazing. I could have sworn McGonagall almost fell under the spell of his partner when Remus managed to transform him into a very handsome, charismatic middle-aged man. It was disgusting how many of the girls in class actually swooned as he winked at them. Did I mention that it was hilarious as well? Fortunately for Remus, McGonagall was a good sport, or else he could have failed the subject. It's not very nice for one to flirt with your teacher and convince her in front of a whole crowd._

_Sirius was far the best…before ours. Wilma and he actually brought with them a guest. They were doing a project about Metamorphmagi _(sp?)_. Sirius said the young girl was his cousin or something. I've never seen a Metamorphmagus before. She was amazing. She could actually change into many different faces and looks. She even turned herself to look like Wilma. I think her name was Tonks. Sirius also made some witty yet very lucid explanations. _

"_We could beat that," James kept on whispering to me. He especially became more confident when Tonks nearly knocked over the cauldron in which Wilma concocted a potion to change your appearance without being a Metamorphmagus. She was forced to sit next to us after that (by Sirius much to her and Wilma's indignation since it was "being rude to someone who actually cut her time to help Sirius in something as important as that")._

_Finally, it was our turn. I nearly passed out halfway through the front where we were supposed to present. I could feel every penetrating gaze of dozens of eyes on me. My heart was like a million pounding drums. Strangely enough, this only happens in Transfiguration._

_James didn't seem at all bothered. He started the whole thing with simple, funny explanations (with occasional catcalls and cheers from the Marauders that came with free death glares from McGonagall). Then we came to the practical presentations. I explained the first few steps to being an animagus. The most humiliating part was when I lost track of what to say and paused for about…forever! Well, actually only a few seconds. Thanks to James sudden reaction and witty comments, everyone forgot my temporary mental block and the presentation went on. We actually made Professor McGonagall laugh when we asked her to transform into a cat in slow steps. I think it was an interesting as well as an amusing presentation. James knew everything…as in EVERYTHING about the topic! Our months' preparation pays off I hope. Later I explained other ways to be transformed into specific animals temporarily._

_Everything ended well to my great relief and joy. I didn't know how James managed not to turn into a stag in front of the whole audience. I know he wanted too, but the consequences that would follow if he did prevent him from doing so (and forced him to suck in his arrogant, proud self)._

_But that wasn't the best part. Just as everyone was filling out of the classroom, Professor McGonagall called us. I thought we were going to get in trouble with our presentation for some unknown reason. I actually felt my blood pressure shot up._

"_Mr. Potter, Ms. Evans, I would just like to say a few words to you, too," she started. Her tone was unfathomable to my frustration._

_Then she smiled. My, did that smile made my day. "Firstly, I would like to congratulate you both for that brilliant presentation. You, Ms. Evans, actually made it without a trip to the hospital wing (I flushed at that one; How nice of the Professor to mention what happened last time). That actually earned you the first half of the requirements for Outstanding in NEWT Transfiguration. I might say that the second half has been cultivating very well too." YES! I DID IT! I'll GET AN "O" in TRANFIGURATION! Well, thanks to James mostly since he helped me a lot on this project. I never knew I'd say that. (How many times have I written that sentence?)_

_Then her grin widened into a more a playful one. It's bloody appalling if you're not used to it._

"_Also, Ms. Evans I would like to compliment on your second improvement." I didn't expect those next few words to come out of Professor McGonagall's' lips. "You actually worked cooperatively with Mr. Potter without the usual amount of hostility these last few months. From what I hear, you are in first name terms." I blushed redder than a tomato when she said that. I swear I could feel James satisfied smile._

_How could she know all these! I've never heard her say stuff like that to students! _

_After we left, I kind of feel awkward with James. My friends didn't help me as well. It was because when James flashed me a smile, I blushed really badly in front Sam and Wilma. I didn't know why. It was probably because of what Professor McGonagall. So what if I'm closer to James Potter now? Is it that bad? Maybe not, I thought, I'd prove to everyone (including myself) that Lily Evans who loathed him with all her soul could be good friends with James Potter._

_WHAT HAVE I DONE? I shouldn't have made that promis, right? What if James is really arrogant and stupid and...I don't know!_

_I hope not or he will suffer something he would never ever suffer again. Why am I acting like this, you ask? Because this is what happened, in the common room, after Transfiguration…_

"_Hey, Lily. You did great today," James said._

"_It's amazing. I never thought I'd get an "O" for Transfiguration. It's a dream come true."_

_He laughed at me. After an uncomfortable pause… as in really uncomfortable, especially for James. He started squirming and clearing his throat. I mentioned before that I loved to make him comfortable. But this time, I didn't do anything…maybe. Until I found out later that I somehow did._

"_Well, Lily er, I just, well, erm, you know…er…just ask you." It went something like that I guess._

"_Just get it over with, Potter."_

"_There's a Hogsmede weekend next Saturday. And I was thinking, as a celebration for the great success of our project, and _as friends _(he emphasized that really hard), maybe I can treat you in the Three Broomsticks, and, well. It includes going around, erm, the village, with me. Maybe I can even take you inside the Shrieking Shack." _

_Despite all his explanation, it adds up to one thing: he is asking me out on a date._

_I just froze there like a statue. I mean, I just realized something. James Potter had lessened and (these last few months) completely stopped pestering me to go out with him. But now, he is actually struggling to ask me to Hogsmede!_

_Without thinking, I said, "Alright, but no funny business." I couldn't believe it myself._

_But James was ecstatic. He would have easily passed off as a recent drinker of that potion Sirius and he fed Peter in transfiguration this afternoon._

"_Really? You're agreeing?"_

"_Do you want me to change my mind, James Potter?"_

"_NO! I mean, no, I would love you to come." A pause. "So, Entrance Hall, Saturday. It's a, er, friendly date?"_

_I know even he knew that was lame. _

_But that was what was bothering me. Before, he used to take every minute of the day to ask me out, but now he is actually going "friendly date" which was a really thick statement. _

_So, that was how I ended up going to Hogsmede with James. I should have learned to keep my mouth shut and not tell Sam. Because now she wouldn't stop pestering me about it, telling me that I must have changed my opinion about him and maybe started liking him more than a friend. HA! As if!_

_But I can sense something bad around me. Now, while I'm sitting here in the common room, trying to pretend to be oblivious to them, Sam, Wilma and those Marauders are huddled in a corner. I'm getting really suspicious. I didn't pay attention to them because I know it will make things worse. I'll just have to see what they were planning._

_Anyways, I had to take that girl Tonks to Hogsmede train station today, since I'm Head Girl plus the 5th year prefects were preparing for their OWLs, and she doesn't seem so bad. She said she wanted to be an auror when she grows up but she also knew that due to her lack of grace and immense ineptness, she wouldn't stand a chance. I told her not to give up._

_That's all for now because I couldn't take all the secrecy around me anymore. I'm going to confront them no matter what I said before._

_Lily_

_P.S. I didn't find out since they wouldn't tell me the truth. I know they're lying because they wouldn't be discussing about History of Magic at this time. Who would! (I'm currently on my bed in the dorm)._

NOTE: Another long post. But I hope its length will make up to my long term absence. It pretty sucks at the end. What do you think? Please Review!


	21. Chapter 21: Attack

NOTE: Thank you to all my reviewers! I couldn't have done it without all of you. Here's another post which I hope I didn't paste for too long. And sorry for the long delay. Don't worry I'll finish the story soon since it's our summer vacation. No more long waits bet. posts.

**Chapter 21: Attack**

Hermione had just come from another tiring DA class. In fact, it was the last DA class of the year. Resting in front of the comforting fire of the Gryffindor common room, Hermione opened her old bag and took out her fascination: the red diary belonging to Lily Evans (Potter).

Hermione looked down at rather blotchy page, as if tears have fallen on them. The handwriting was also shaky…just like the last one which talked about James Potter's parents' death.

_May 13_

_Dear Diary,_

_I don't know if it's just the date mocking me or what but today didn't end like it started. A horrible thing took place today that in fact I'm sitting here in the hospital wing while currently writing this thing. No, I'm not hurt that much …not me anyways: James is. _

_I'm just supposed to stay here until I feel better…which I guess won't happen for a while. And I didn't mean my physical wounds either. It was amazing how the situation was handled by the Professors though, considering how subdued it was despite the seriousness of the matter. Well, of course I guess, two of Hogwarts students has been attacked._

_Dumbledore himself came to the hospital wing to talk to me. James was still unconscious at that time so he wasn't able to talk to him (Madame Pomfrey made sure of that by forcing him to drink a sleeping potion.). Now, Sirius, Sam and Will are arguing about something I couldn't really comprehend from here. Poor Remus is stuck in the middle trying to quell the fight. Peter is just standing in the corner looking lost. I didn't bother helping him (sorry Remus) since I'm exhausted and would rather stay out of trouble. I know I would be in the argument if ever I tell them to stop. _

_I never felt fear like what I felt today in my whole life. Someone was killed before me! _

_Thank goodness I'm more calmed now. At least I could still write the good events of the day, as well as the terrible ones. Here is what happened:_

_Today is a Hogsmede weekend and you know what that means…yep, my "date" with James. It started out really well you know and I could remember every detail of it. We were both waiting in front of the entrance hall, supervising the prefects who were in charge of letting the students out. When they were all gone, James practically dragged me out._

"_Oi, can you please be more subtle Potter, my arm is about to be ripped off."_

"_Sorry, it's just that I want you to see so many things. There's so little time."_

_I didn't know what his hurry was since I've seen enough of Hogsmede for the past 5 years. _

_Firstly, we went to the Three Broomsticks and had a few butterbeers with Sirius, Remus and Peter. I didn't know where _my _friends were. _

_When I was sitting with them, I realized there was so much I don't know about the Marauders. Not only that, it surprised me that they were not at all hesitant to fill me in. I guess they didn't really care much (a.k.a. large ego), or they didn't realized what was coming out of their mouth (because of big ego as well…in a way). _

_Sirius, as it seems, is really a pure-blood Black. I heard many bad things about the Blacks from many people **not **in Slytherin house. But seeing Sirius didn't really fit the descriptions, so I didn't really believe he's a pure-blood Black. So thick of me since now I know that Blacks would never go a 100 meter close to a muggle-born or half-blood if they could help it. These 4 may be the most annoying creatures on the planet, but they were not bad exactly. Mischievous, yes but evil, no. In fact, Sirius hated his parents. It was the reason he ran away. He said the Blacks were really a bunch of evil, pure-blood, Muggle-hating filth. He loathed every one of them, excluding his cousin (who was the mother of that girl Tonks) who also hated them since they shunned her when she married a Muggle-born. _

_Remus story was slightly different. His father offended someone which caused a chain of events nobody could ever change: Remus was bitten and turned into a werewolf. His family never hated him, they loved him, James said, but they were more distant from him ever since he was bitten, like they didn't know what to do anymore. His mother died when he was young and is now currently living with his father._

_Peter was just a normal wizard, with average ability and a low self-esteem. There's nothing much to know about him or talk about him. (no surprise there)_

_I knew quite a few things about James, but they didn't really talk about him, nor did he talk about himself._

_Anyhow, after the three Broomsticks, we went around the well-known parts of Hogsmede. You should see how many large bags of candy from Honeyduke's James bought. There were around 50 pumpkin pasties, 60 Licorice sticks and others I could not even count, while I only bought one big bag. He said they were for Sirius, who always _seems_ to find his hands in James' sweet bags. _

_I told him that an uncle of mine was a dentist (I had to explain to him what it was) and said that eating too many sweets (especially different kinds) could not only ruin your teeth but your mind. _

"_Lily, variety is the spice of life. Anyhow, my pearly whites couldn't possibly be ruined not to mention my flawless mind," Said by the person whose mind is beyond repair._

_Then we head to Zonkos. It was my second time this year. _

"_The last time you went in here, Lily, you didn't buy anything. Why don't you try buying a few?" James suggested._

_I looked around the various knick-knacks in the shop. Some of them were really quite interesting, but some looked really dangerous._

_James chuckled, "Don't worry, not all of them bite...much."_

_I glared back_

_He laughed, "Lily, I know most of them .I'll show you how they work."_

"_We're not allowed to bring most of these things in the castle," I said._

"_And did that stop me?" Since when?_

"_You're Head Boy. Shouldn't you show any example even for just the remainder of your time in Hogwarts?"_

"_I am showing an example. No one should bury their heads in those books as much as you do."_

_I just glared back at him and continued looking around the shop. What could I buy?_

_There was nothing there that was any use to me. That is, until I found this box that looked like the one where Petunia stores her make-up. _

_Correction: It was a make-up box, but no ordinary one. It contained different types of 'make-up' that would bring many different effects to your face. For example, what is an eye shadow is actually different color ink that glows in the dark and changes color. The other stuffs were brilliant as well. Perfect stuff to make you look like a clown. _

_It was for those who want to play jokes on rival girls or annoying sisters. Annoying sisters are right…now I have a welcome gift for Petunia. Or maybe I could just changer her regular make-up box to this one. I'll try the latter. I also bought this chair pillow that if you sit on it, there would be a huge puff of smoke that could mess up your hair and make it smell burnt. Those were just the not-so-dangerous products of Zonkos. I bought other stuff that look innocent but could really make awful effects. _

_Did I mention all them are for Petunia? You could really buy a lot of these stuff when you have purposes for them. I wouldn't get blamed for if Petunia tells mum. I'd just be reminded by mum not to leave _my stuff _everywhere._

_Unfortunately, when I was paying for them, James caught me._

"_Well, well, well, whatever happened to 'We're not allowed to bring most of these things in the castle'?" Indeed, very witty. _

"_I'm not going to use them in the castle," I defended._

_He smirked back, "I think I'm rubbing onto you, Lily."_

"_I hope not," I fired back. "It wouldn't be a good thing." I paused. "Besides, these are a few gifts for someone back home."_

_He seemed to read my mind. "I see. Well, if you need help, always count on the great James Potter."_

_Always the arrogant git, isn't he?_

"_For your information, I don't need your help. I've been doing it for the past 6 years, thank you."_

"_Bloody hell, didn't know you were a rebel, Lily. It could make a Marauder proud. Your sister must really enjoy your company at home."_

_Oh she really does! It's a good thing my parents still believe in 'accidental magic' as they call. Sometimes I do it on purpose anyway. I better not let this diary get in _their _hands as well._

_After Zonkos, we walked around the different parts of Hogsmede that I usually go to. James had all funny comments about each place. I didn't know he was this fun to be with when he's not being a big headed idiot. We passed through the souvenir shop, Hog's Head (a scary place in my opinion) and Madame Pudifoot's. _

"_We hate this place, Sirius and I," James said as we passed Madame Pudifoot's which was brimming with couples as always._

"_Really? I would have thought you two would seduce any girl to have a date with you in there."_

"_Seriously, Lily. This place is too, well, cheesy. A bloke's too pathetic to bring a girl here.. They over exaggerate the whole place. It's embarrasing. Sirius said it's too similar to Padfoot." I thought he stopped talking. "You wouldn't see me bring any girl in _there. _Come on, you don't see me bring _you _in there now, are you?"_

_I didn't reply. I suddenly felt so hot. Probably the weather. _

_After that, we walked through a street I've never been through before. There were barely any Hogwarts students. Mostly Hogsmede dwellers. _

"_Where are we going?"_

"_I told you I'm bringing you around Hogsmede, didn't I?"_

"_But why here? There are only houses around here."_

"_So?"_

"_So, there's not point in going here."_

_He winked back, "You'll see."_

_We passed through many cramped alleyways leading to small cottages. We emerged in a small square I haven't seen before. It was a cozy place. There were little wagons that sell cute magical ornaments. _

"_See? This place is better than that Madame Pudifoot's, isn't it?"_

"_How'd you know about this place?" I asked, awed._

_He shrugged, "We stumbled upon it. Very little people come here. I guess only Hogsmede dwellers know about this square."  
_

_We spent more time walking around the rest of the village and bought some of the ornaments. Some places are all huts and cottages, but are quiet and less crowded. It was nice to walk around those areas, but awkward at the same time because I kept finding James' gaze on me. Later, he took my hand and led me away from the houses._

"_Where are we going now, Potter?" I demanded rather bossily. _

"_In another place. It's a bit outside Hogsmede, but is bloody brilliant."_

"_How is it special this time?" I asked sarcastically._

"_You'll see." There's that phrase again. It was getting annoying then. _

_We walked for a few more miles until we reached this rather rocky slope. He helped me up the slope in a hurry._

"_Can you please slow down! These rocks aren't as easy to climb as it looks."_

_He turned and stopped so suddenly, I crashed on top of him…RIGHT ON TOP OF HIM! It was really awkward._

"_I'm sorry," I quickly muttered and tried to get up. While on it, I tripped on another rock and scraped my leg. I fell back down._

"_Can't get enough of me, Lily?" he joked. It sounded so much like he was a couple of years ago._

"_Shut up, Potter, if you know what's good for you."_

_Once we're sorted up. He stopped me from going on. He looked down at the graze on my leg. "I think it's too dangerous. We better not continue."_

"_What! When we're halfway up? No, thank you. Let's continue wherever we're going."_

_So that's what we did. But let me tell you, it was well worth the climb. We reached this small plateau with grassy plains. The scenery was amazing. I could see the _whole _Hogsmede, Hogwarts and half of its grounds. I could even see most of the lake and the Forbidden Forest. The sun was almost setting too, so the whole area was bathed in golden red light. It was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I wished I could stay there forever._

"_Wow, you sure do know a lot of amazing places."_

_James stood next to me and looked over at Hogsmede. "We've been to many places around Hogwarts. We discover many things, especially during the full moon." He quickly turned to me. _

"_Don't tell anybody about that!"_

_I looked at him in curiosity, "Why not?"_

"_Well, I told you once already, Remus was supposed to stay inside the Shrieking Shack at all times. Imagine what Dumbledore would say if finds out. But it's not much fun to stay cooped up in a boring old house. So, we bent a few rules and made some little discoveries ourselves." _

"_Isn't that dangerous? I mean, you wandering around the village with a full grown werewolf?"_

"_Lily, the Marauders middle name is danger and risk."_

_It was 'stupidity and arrogance' if you ask me. I gave him a disapproving look._

_He fired back exasperatedly, "We've been doing it for years. We could handle ourselves. Besides, we keep Remus under control; werewolves have less taste for animals than humans you know."_

"_Still, you lot shouldn't be fooling around."_

_His expression was replaced by a sly grin, "Not worried about me, are you Lily?"_

_I answered quickly, "Of course not! I mean, well, it's not only you who'll get hurt…your stupid friends and the people of Hogsmede will too. So don't assume anything."_

_He just nodded and grinned more. I wish I could wipe it away, so I changed the subject._

"_You know, maybe I'll bring Wilma and Sam here sometime. The view is magnificent. It's beautiful," I said looking at the horizon. _

"_Yeah, beautiful." I turned towards him and caught him not looking at the view but towards me. I blushed (I think) and turned away._

_We stayed there and talk for a few minutes. There I realized that maybe James Potter is really not the bad person I thought he was. I know, I've written many clues about that thought countless of times in this diary, but finally, now, I'm admitting it to myself. He was still childish and arrogant, but he was kind, funny and understanding. _

_Oh my God, did I just write that?_

…_I guess I did…_

"_Have you ever been in the Shrieking Shack?" James asked me out of the blue._

"_You brought me there last month, remember?"_

"_No, I mean _in _the Shack itself."_

_I stared at him incredulously, "You want me to go inside the Shack?"_

"_You and me. Come on, it's not really haunted. It'll be cool. There's no ghost there at all, besides, it really shrieks. It moves around by itself."_

_I hesitated. Even if I know that the rumor of evil haunting spirits lives there is not true, I still didn't feel comfortable going there. I'm with James Potter anyway. But wait…that's what worries me! _

_But the secret passage part did it._

"_Perhaps I can show you the secret passage leading to Hogwarts."_

_That hit the bull's eye right there._

"_Alright fine, but no funny business."_

_I was surprised when he took my hand all of a sudden, "Don't worry Lils, I have no intention of leaving you there."_

_So that's when we head to the Shrieking Shack. We climbed up its old, crumbling fence and into the unkempt yard. We entered it through one of the windows at the back: the only one not boarded up._

"_All entrances from Hogsmede to this place are sealed. We managed to take out the boards from one of the windows though. Ah, here we are."_

_The place was huge inside. Everything was dusty to the broken tables. James was right, the house was moving in its accord…like it would topple over. _

_That's when things started to go bad._

_We heard a blood-curling scream. I moved closer to James and clutched his arm._

"_What was that?" _

_He looked around alertly, "Whatever it is, it's not coming from inside." _

_We heard it again, more agonizing…like the person screaming was being tortured. By the sound of it, the person was a woman._

_This time we were certain it was coming from outside. _

_James and I stumbled out of the window and onto the weedy yard. We were about to head to the front yard when we saw shadows by the small garden shed. There were 5 people there. Two of them were wearing morbid black robes and white masks. _

_The other three looked like a family. A man was standing kneeling in front of a woman's limp body. By the look of it she was alive, but has been beaten badly. A small boy or around 10 was crying next to the woman._

_When the man spoke, his voice was shaking terrible in fear and plea. _

"_Please, spare them! Please, have mercy…" _

_James pulled me behind the shadows of the house. It was frightening listening to the man. By the look of his robes, he was a ministry wizard…but by his face, he looked like a servant of a merciless master._

"_We have asked you of a simple thing and you couldn't do it," one of the robed men spat. His voice, though raspy, was proud and evil._

_The cowering man spoke again his voice slightly bolder than before, "No one was supposed to get hurt. You said you would put my family and others out of it. You said it had nothing to do with the Dark Lord. I didn't—"_

_The other robed man hit him with curse. The man fell on the ground shaking and screaming. Couldn't anyone hear him! _

"_You should be proud the Dark Lord chose you to help him. He's a hard wizard to please. But since you betrayed him, you only deserve the just reward."_

_Before I can react, the robed wizard hit him with an Unforgivable. I knew it was, because I've seen it before during a class demonstration last year. _

_A blinding flash of green light and an agonizing scream. Avada Kedavra._

_It was horrible to see to get someone get murdered, especially if a small boy was watching. The woman and the boy scream as his father fell to the ground, no longer moving._

_I cried out in shock as the man hit the floor. Bad move. The cloaked men turned to our direction. Good thing James was fast. He covered my mouth and pulled me back._

_Yet, it was a bad move as well. The moment we stepped back, a bunch of wooden sticks cracked. One of the men (which I now realized are probably called Death Eaters since they look like those that I saw in the Daily Prophet described as the new demented Lord you-know-who's followers) threw a curse at us. James pushed me away and we both fell on the ground. I hid behind an old log which shattered to pieces when a spell hit it. _

_I turned around and found the woman trying to grab the wand from one of the Death Eaters. She wasn't a witch I think. The Death Eater threw her off where her head hit the wall. She was knocked out. The boy ran to her._

_The Death Eater then turned his wand on the boy. I saw James battling spells with the other Death Eater, with a deep wound running from his chin to his left shoulder. _

_I ran right in front of the boy and produced the strongest Shielding Charm I could muster. The Death Eater was thrown off on his back. I grabbed the boy's hand and led him to the front. Just after I told him to run away and get help as fast as he can, James screamed in pain. I looked back and saw him thrown off by the standing Death Eater. The other is still trying to get up. _

_Blood was trickling down his head and his shirt was soaking with it. Before I could do anything, the man threw a Cruciatus Curse at him. It was the most terrible thing I've heard._

_James voice, full of pain and panic, echoed off the empty space. I was surprised nobody heard. It was the scariest thing I've ever seen, with him writhing on the floor experiencing the most terrible pain ever experienced by a person._

_In rage and fear, I didn't even think. I just did it. I think adrenaline was pulsing through my body faster than I ever felt._

_I pointed my wand at the Death Eater, disarm and then stunned him. _

_James immediately stopped screaming. But at the same time, the other one fired a spell at me. I was thrown back and onto the fence. It quickly broke beneath my weight._

_My whole body ached and I could feel blood oozing down my arm. I felt a sharp pain on my elbow and knew I had broken it._

_Those Death Eaters really have a taste for blood. I opened my eyes and saw him pointing his wand at me. He muttered a spell._

"_Avada Ke—" He stopped in mid curse. James had pushed him away and onto the ground. _

_James fell to the ground in exhaustion barely getting up. I quickly went to him to see if he was alright, my elbow swollen beyond anything. But the Death Eater was up again and pointed the wand at me. He was about to stun me when…_

"_Lily, look out." I got pushed out of the way and then a flash of light. James hit the wall and fell to the floor. _

_I felt my wand fly out of my hands and looked up at the coming Death Eater. I closed my eyes to get ready for the pain but was suddenly pulled back by something. Before that, I heard two loud cracks and some spell casting. _

_I was afraid to open my eyes and find myself dead so I just sat there and held on to whatever was holding on me!_

_When I finally opened my eyes a few minutes later, I saw a Ministry wizard binding two stunned Death Eaters with his wand. I guessed he was an Aurors. _

_The one who was clutching my arm started talking gently. It was another Auror, but a woman. She started talking to me soothingly while I hysterically explained her everything._

_A few minutes later, more Aurors came. _

_I heard one the woman telling an older looking wizard what happened._

_It seemed like those two Aurors, the man and the woman, were walking in Hogsmede when they saw a boy running towards them, looking beaten and dirty, screaming about an attack. The boy said something about a Shack. So, they sent the boy to the three broomsticks and apparated just outside the said Shack. They heard shouting and went to the other side. That's where they saw what was happening and intervened. _

_A few minutes later, more Aurors arrived together with medics (or healers). We were about to be brought into St. Mungos (James was alive but he wouldn't wake to the spell) when we saw Professor McGonagall flying on a broomstick (first time I saw her too. If I wasn't in pain I would have stared at her in shock). _

_One of the Aurors had sent word to Hogwarts about how two of its students were attacked. Dumbledore didn't seem to want his students away from him._

_That's how we got here in the hospital wing even if one of the healers was in an argument with McGonagall about "not bringing them to proper medication areas". It got taken care off fast._

_Dumbledore came and see us the moment we came in the Hospital Wing (despite Madame Pomfrey's agitation). _

_I was thankful he didn't ask for too many details. I wasn't ready to tell him everything yet. Then, he let us rest._

_The Marauders, Sam and Wilma arrived a few minutes later, ignoring a raging Madam Pomfrey. They looked shaken and shocked. Wilma was as white as snow while Sam wouldn't stop babbling. Sirius, who was surprisingly serious that time, shouted at her to shut up._

_Thank goodness for a mad matron. Or else Sirius would have found himself in a cot with James and I considering Sam's murderous glare. Madam Pompfrey also prevented them from disturbing me with questions. _

_In my exhaustion, I fell right asleep. But I think I only slept for 3 hours or so. When I woke up, the sky was purple and the ward was empty except from Madam Promfey coming out of a curtained bed. _

_I asked her about James and she said he was healing well but just needed rest. Even if I know it wasn't my fault, I wouldn't forgive myself if he died, or anybody else. I already feel guilty that we weren't able to save that poor wizard. I wonder what happened to his muggle wife and her son. I hope they are safe._

_I fell asleep and woke up again. I think this time my nap was shorter. I woke up to the sound of James' hoarse voice and the matron's irritated one. _

_She was forcing down a sleeping potion down his throat. I wanted to speak to him, but he fell silent after a few minutes. I guess Madam Pomfrey won. _

_Professor Dumbledore came in after that, accompanied by Professor McGonagall. He didn't ask me to tell him about the attack, but I just poured out the whole thing. It was a great feeling though, even if I can hardly speak because my voice was shaking too much. He left after a while._

_Sam and Will arrived again later. I told them what happened for a few minutes. Then the Marauders arrived and I had to retell the whole story again the third time. It was unnerving!_

_That was what started the argument between Sirius and Sam before Wilma joined in._

_Somehow, though, it makes me feel better to hear something normal and worry-free for a change…despite the heated firing of words. _

_I'm a lot better now (they had been arguing for nearly an hour). Oh, I guess they had to continue the fight outside: they got thrown out by Madam Pompfrey._

_I'm still really shaken and tired so I guess I'll turn in. Who knows what time it is? _

_Lily_

NOTE: This is one of the longest chapters I wrote for this story. This chapter has a lot of action and angst. I hope you like it. Please review. 

Cheers…


	22. Chapter 22: Doubts

**Chapter 22: Doubts**

"Ow." Hermione rubbed her elbow tenderly as she stood up from beneath the table.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" Ron asked looking at her incredulously. Harry appeared at his shoulder sharing the same look.

"I'm, er, trying to…to find my Charms book," she stammered, trying to hide the red book from Harry's eyes.

"Charms book? It's there on the table." Hermione looked to where Harry was pointing to and groaned. _And they say I'm the smartest girl of my age. _

"Oh, there it is. I thought I dropped it under the table." She stood up and quickly hid the book beneath her jumper. Ron, however, saw it.

Harry sat down on the couch and closed started reading something in yesterday's Prophet while Ron sat casually next to Hermione.

"You're not going to keep hiding that, are you?" he whispered while pretending to read Hermione's Charms book.

"Can you stop making me feel like I've done something wrong?" Hermione hissed back.

"Think about it Hermione. In your hands is Lily Potter's diary and one of your best friends is her son," Ron paused and cringed. "Do you realize what you just got me saying? That sounds bloody stupid."

Shaking his head, Ron sat next to Harry and started talking about something called the Double Eight Loop.

"Do you realize I don't know what to do with this book anymore?" Hermione sighed and opened the journal.

_May 14_

_Dear Diary,_

_I woke up really early today not really knowing where I was. It took me a few minutes to remember yesterday's happenings. Funny enough, my body barely ache. I guess Madam Pomprey is really that good. I wasn't allowed to be released yet, but since I was feeling much better than yesterday, she considered my reason of not wanting to miss any class a valid reason to not stay in bed. My elbow is still in a cast, most unfortunately. I guess I have to lengthen my robe sleeves if I don't want too much attention._

_James, however, would not be released until the matron allows it. I managed to take a peek behind his curtain though. His head was bandaged and a healing bruise was on his chin. His wounds, much like mine, are only scars for now. I've never seen him without his glasses nor with his eyes close before. He looks like a baby. Ha! Too much for the great James Potter! But he looked too peaceful to be disturbed, as any noise could not wake him up. So, I just left. He would never wake up, I thought._

_That is until I met the Marauders on the way out. So much for "nothing could wake him up". Madam Pomprey could take care of them._

_Oh, I hear Sam coming up. I think she still hadn't settle that argument with Sirius from what I'm hearing. Oh, well, at least the worst I'm feeling is slight light-headedness (which I guess will turn into a headache when Sam comes in). _

_Lily_

Hermione flipped the page.

_May 14 (again),_

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm having dinner in a few minutes but I had to write this down. Those prefects were nothing but a nuisance. I just finished a meeting with them and I'm still seething. Apart from asking too many questions about what happened yesterday, those bloody Slitherins wouldn't do a thing I say! Just because I'm Gryffindor and a girl doesn't mean they shouldn't listen. Wait until James recovers, they'll see who's the boss. _

_Putting a couple of them in detention made me slightly better though, _

"_If anyone of you decides to be the next self-proclaim Head Student again, you'll not only find yourself in a similar fate but in far worse consequences," I said. _

_Hell, my wand was really sparking! Literally!_

_I'm going to ea dinner, maybe it'll make me feel better._

_Lily_

"Hermione, it's dinner time, get your nose out of that _book _before it gets stuck."

She looked up and glared at Ron menacingly who joined Harry and Ginny at the portrait hole.

When she caught up with them Hermione grabbed Ron's arm hard, "Can you stop making me feel guilty? It's getting on my nerves."

"Look who's talking here, isn't that mostly your job? To make _us _feel guilty? This time, I'm the one trying to show you what's right. So, we're even."

"I thought it was you who said it's not up to anyone if Harry should get the diary."

"Sure I did say that but it's not everyday I get to taunt you."

Hermione whipped out her wand and pointed it at Ron. "Leave me alone Ron or you'll find yourself Crookshank's next victim."

Ron raised his hands up in defense and eyed Hermione's wand warily, "Bloody hell, Hermione. I was just pulling your leg, I'm sorry. Don't get to that, it's scary."

She lowered her wand and continued walking. She knew he was just trying to annoy her, but how come it gets in her nerves all the time? Is it because she knew he was right?

_May 15_

_Dear Diary,_

_I woke up today and my whole body hurts. So, I went to Madam Pomprey to get something to calm my nerves (I would have a meeting with the prefects again in the afternoon). _

_When I got up there, I saw James sitting up in bed reading a book (Quidditch, what else do you think?) bandages were all gone, except for a few plasters on his arms and neck. A steaming potion was on his bedside table, seemed to be untouched. He saw me immediately and smiled._

"_Glad to see you haven't died yet," he said._

"_Same here," I said sitting on a chair next to his cot, something I wouldn't do just a few months ago. "When are you getting out of here?" _

"_Miss me already?" he joked. I made a move to stand up but he pulled me back down._

"_Lily, I was just joking. Soon I hope. I'm getting really sick of this place." He said this while looking at the matron collecting potion bottles from a cupboard._

_I laughed. Surprisingly, my agitation for those prefects disappeared. I realized I didn't laugh like this since two days ago. _

_I took the steaming goblet from his bed side table, "I think you're supposed to drink this."_

_James looked at me like I was crazy. "Would you drink that if it was given you?"_

_I looked at it and cringed. I returned it back on the table. _

"_I didn't think so," he replied as he leaned his head back on the wall. He looked at me out of the corner of his eye. "So, how's your arm?"_

"_Fortunately, it's out of the cast." There was a few minutes silence before I broke the thick layer of ice._

"_James, I'm sorry."_

_He looked at me puzzled, "For what?"_

_I sighed, "For this. I panicked and I didn't know what to do, but I –"_

_He cut me off after that, "Wait. You think what happed is your fault?"_

_I didn't know what to answer. So, I nodded slowly._

"_Lily, it's much more mine than yours."_

"_What!" Before I could say anything morehe intervened._

"_I brought you to that shack. If I didn't, then you wouldn't have been hurt."_

"_I wasn't able to help you. Nothing this bad would've happened."_

"_For Merlin's sake Lily, if it weren't for you I could have been tortured to insanity."_

_I opened my mouth to answer but he cut me off…again, "Lily," his hazel eyes, serious for the first time since this morning, "if there was anyone who caused it, it was Voldemort. It's not _your _fault."_

_There was a pause before he smiled, "Let's just forget it. If you really think you owe me, then I'm asking you to forget it."_

_I smiled back and heard a bell ring in the distance. Classes start in five minutes._

_I stood up immediately knowing that I have to race down stairs and corridors in order not to be late for Charms. _

"_I guess I'll see you later," he said. I replied and then hurried out of the Hospital Wing. I arrived right on time to class. Sam and Wilma gave me questioning looks. I was too out of breath to answer. It wasn't until the class started that I remembered something. _

_I forgot to get the potion from Madam Pomprey which is the reason I went up to the infirmary in the first place. _

_Oh well, I guess I was feeling better since I was able to tumble down countless stairs. McGonagall is here, I'll write again later._

_Lily_

It wasn't until the night time that Hermione was able to read the diary again. Once she settled down, she noticed that she had only a handful of pages left. She had to decide what to do with the diary after she's done with it…fast.

_May 18_

_Dear Diary,_

_Why is my life so frustrating? This is all Sam's fault! Well, maybe Wilma's as well. But if there's any consolation, they made me start thinking. _

_For the last few days, ever since what happened in Hogsmede, James and I had been close. They say that 'Difficult and traumatizing situations brings people together'. Maybe it's true. If this was happening months before, I would have shuddered in disgust. But James and I are "friends" now. Note that: friends. Nothing more!_

_That's where Sam and Wilma come in. Because of them, I couldn't look at James Potter straight in the eye anymore._

"_You know, if I did something _that _bad to you, just say something?" James told me this morning._

"You_ didn't do anything to me, Potter," I said glaring at Sam's smug face._

_He noted the last name._

"_Maybe Prongs, you _did _do_ _something, but something good and not bad, mate. I can assure you." I could have jinxed Sirius Black there and then for no reason at all. James looked at him questionably and shrugged._

_Am I the only feeling tortured? _

_Anyway, this is how Samantha started it:_

_Since I've been spending more time with the Head Boy than before, Sam decided to bombard me about it. _

"_You know, Lily, if I'm not mistaken, you and 'James' are much closer than you and I."_

"_Don't be thick, Sam, you're my best friend. He and I are just friends."_

"_Oh, I think you misunderstood me."_

_It took me a few minutes to get what she was saying. When I did, I glared back at her. _

"_We are just _friends, _Sam." _

_She shrugged nonchalantly, "You know, just a few months ago, you two weren't even _friends. _And now look! Many things can happen, Lily."_

"_So you are saying that I will start liking him more than a friend. Is that it?"_

_She shrugged again, "Well, maybe you already do."_

_I threw a pillow at her face._

_She giggled, "Lily, couldn't you see he loves you. What's missing is co-operation from your side."_

_I didn't answer her. _

"_I'm serious. He practically worships the floor you walk on."_

_I snorted, "That was the less-matured James Potter, back in 5th year or something."_

"_Exactly, the one who acts like an idiot to try to get you to go out with him. He was in love, Lily and he still is." She sighed dramatically. "And unless you forgot, you actually said yes to him for the first time."_

_I opened my mouth to answer, but I didn't know what to say. Instead, I stood up and snapped at Sam, "Fine, he maybe in love with me, but I'm not in love with him."_

_Despite the fact that I don't snap at my best friend everyday, she didn't care. In fact, she looked like she was enjoying herself._

_I was about to sigh in relief that she didn't follow me out of the portrait hall when I met Wilma. _

"_Hey Lil's, where are you going and where's Samantha?" _

_I told her where Sam is but she didn't budge._

"_Hey, have you seen James. I wanted to ask him about these new Quidditch tactics that I came up with."_

"_What makes you think I know where Potter is?" I spat._

"_Look who's not in a good mood. What did he do this time?"_

"He _didn't do anything."_

"_I should have known, now that both of you are so close almost like a real couple."_

_I stopped in my tracks and glared at her. "You and Sam are both into this, aren't you?"_

"_Into what?" she said innocently, stopping as well. _

"_Making me think that I'm in love with James Potter?"_

"_Lily, I'm not saying that. But can't you see that the way you treat him is different now? So, think about it."_

_After that she walked away around a bend. I didn't follow her but instead just stood there thinking._

_Alright, maybe I'm treating him differently. But that's because he's more mature, unlike the Potter back in 5th year. And also, as Remus said, I'm seeing the real James who I never gave the time of day. _

_Aaarrrggghhh! Even those stupid Marauders are into this. I wonder if James is. If he is, I'll kill him because I'm actually seeing him in a whole new light and he's going to destroy that. Oh, I didn't just write that. _

_I tried talking to Sam again about it, but it's still the same. _

"_Why does it get on my nerves all the time!" I screamed in the air._

"_Is it because you know I'm right?" _

_My head is going to explode. I don't love James Potter. I don't love James Potter. I don't love James Potter. I DON'T LOVE JAMES POTTER!_

_Lily_

NOTE: That's about it. Sorry for the corny post, I really didn't know what to write. I just want to show that Lily now is starting to like James a lot but still in denial that she really does. But she hated him before until they got close and stuff. Well, hope you get that. Please review.


	23. Chapter 23: Midnight Chat

NOTE: There are very little Hermione POVs since firstly, it's about Lily's Diary this chapter (and few others before) and secondly, I don't know what to write. Sorry bout that, hehe. The last few chapters will have a lot of Hermione's though because it's going to be slightly crucial. Hope you like this one.

**Chapter 23: Midnight Chat**

Hermione, with a wave of her wand, distinguished the rest of the light in the dormitory except for her own source.

_May 20,_

_Dear Diary,_

_Well, ignoring Sam's runts were easy. Anyway, she stopped later on. But even though, I'm still thinking about what she was saying. _

_AARRRGGHH!_

_Alright, I'll admit it. Maybe I'm starting to feel differently around James. Is it a bad thing?_

_I don't know._

_Well, he's just so changed. Sure, he's still that annoying and mischievous Marauder but he's changed from the toe-rag git he was. He's more matured and well, definitely grown up._

_Also, I guess since we spent more time with each other (Head duties etc.) and I get to know him better (thank you Remus for making this obvious). _

_And now, I feel so stupid for not actually giving him a time of day before to maybe get to know him better. It was his fault though, he was being an arrogant git. Who could possibly stand that!_

_But I'm telling you, I may like James more than a friend would but I'm not in love with him. _

_It's just, he's much different from the person I thought he was. I guess the self-centered idiot was just the immature Potter who was too stupid and young to know anything. Even if I thought some of the pranks the Marauders did were quite funny. I guess it's just the control freak Lily Evans who was stopping me from making friends with any of them. _

_I never thought I'd say this, but James is not at all what I thought he was. He's just too, bloody hell, apart from the fact that he's handsome, he's just really sweet._

_Nowadays, his mere presence makes my day perfect. His jokes, his smile and the annoying yet casually funny way of words are amazing. _

_Oh my God, I _am_ in love. I'm not even talking like myself! Do you realize how much cheesy stuff I just wrote?_

_But I don't want him to find out. I know it's bloody stupid, but imagine what he would say when the girl he'd been chasing his whole time in Hogwarts, who hates him, suddenly told him that she had finally learned to love him. He won't give me a chance. He'll make me suffer like I made him suffer, I knew it. _

_What's worse you say?_

_He may not like me anymore (which proves Sam wrong I guess **A/N, read the previous chap**)._

_No, he won't find out. We'll stay as friends and that's it._

_Lily_

Hermione couldn't take her eyes off the book, so she continued reading more until two days later.

_May 22_

_Dear Diary,_

_Who could have known that something like this could happen? Well, let me tell you, if someone told me something like this could have happened _in one night_, I would say that they jump into the lake and let the Giant Squid squeeze their brains out. Merlin, if someone told me this just a couple of years before I would have told them they're completely deranged, murder them after cursing them to oblivion and go blame big head James Potter about it. You want to know why I'm so happy about? Well, this is what happened:_

_It started after the nightly patrol with James. We headed to the common room at around midnight, after avoiding Filch and his deranged cat. Imagine trying to give detention to the Head Boy and Head Girl for patrolling the corridors at night._

"_That Filch is a nutter," James said sitting on a couch. "He's been for years and years to come. Do you remember the time Sirius filled his office with chocolate frogs that turned to real ones? You were one of the audiences I remember." _

"_Or that time you turned Mrs. Norris' fur in rainbow colors but managed to get some of the potion on me "accidentally" as well? How could I forget?" I said crossing my arms and sitting next to him._

_James smirked, "You got to admit though, that was priceless."_

"_Yeah, so was the two and a half days appointment you had to endure in the Hospital Wing because—"_

"_Of the countless jinxes you fired at me, yes, I know." James finished cringing._

_There was a moment of silence before James spoke._

"_Why are you so distant these last couple of days?" he asked. _

"_Distant? What do you mean?" I avoided his eyes purposely. As a matter of fact, I somehow did. I couldn't let him know what I really felt about him. The feelings seem to materialize when I'm anywhere near him._

"_It's like, you're avoiding me." _

_I faked a snort, which I thought was rather convincing, "Why would I be avoiding you?"_

"_If you stop answering me with questions, maybe _you _can answer that."_

_I laughed. But as far as I'm concerned; I'll _avoid_ answering _his _questions._

"_You're just imagining things Potter. How could I avoid you with all these Head Duties?"_

"_You're doing it again." I laughed one more time._

"_I'll ask you one more then," I said. "Why do speak so seriously nowadays?"_

"_Oh, so you think I'm too serious now."_

"_No, but whatever happened to the laid-back James Potter."_

_Then his tone became more serious still. Honestly, are blokes really that stupid to emphasize a complicated point of a question?_

"_I thought you didn't like that James Potter."_

"_What?"_

"_I said I thought you didn't like the laid back one."_

"_When did I say that?"_

"_You didn't. You showed me."_

_As I thought about it. Maybe I did. Those times when I still hated him._

"_That doesn't mean I don't like the one that laughs and makes stupid foolish jokes all the time."_

_He looked at me in surprise. "So you like the one who plays pranks on the Slytherins." There was hope in his eyes. If he thinks he could cause havoc because he thinks I like him that way, he's wrong._

"_I like the responsible one." I said not breaking eye contact. "But at the same time fun."_

_There was another pause. He smirked at me. Not a good sign. "Does this mean you like me, Lily?"_

_A stupid little voice in my head, which sounded exasperatingly like Sam, kept on saying "say yes. YES!" _

"_Don't push it, James." I'm not going to give in that easily. _

_When I turned towards him, I saw that he was much closer to me than I thought. My green eyes met his hazel ones. He has beautiful eyes. I had to turn away because if I continue looking into them, I'll get lost._

"_So, um, why did you decide to deflate your head, James Potter?"_

_He just looked at me puzzled._

"_It's a question I want to ask you that for a long time. Just like I said, you're more serious nowadays than before. Why? You didn't answer."_

_He shook his head with a smile, "I did answer you."_

_Once again I said, "What."_

"_I did it because of you. I wanted you to finally treat me normally, Lily," he said not looking at me. "I finally realized you didn't like the James Potter who showed you all he could do. So, I decided to leave you alone more and be more normal around you."_

_I was speechless. He'd do that for me?_

"_I knew you hated me. I couldn't bear it anymore, so I decided to stop bothering you. Remus said I should just be satisfied with being friends, even if it hurts to know that's all we'll ever be, I did it. I guess Dumbledore helped too by making me a Head Boy with you." He finished with a smile, like what he said was something you would explain to someone everyday._

"_I, well, uh...er-I—" I intelligently replied. sarcasm_

_When I was still in fifth year, until earlier in seventh year, I always thought he only asked me out because he either fancy me a little or just to annoy me. Even just a few days ago during my argument with Sam, when she said he loves me, I thought 'love' as in just a little more than friends…not 'love' as in real love (alright that sounds really intellectual sarcasm)._

_I guess I was proven wrong by James himself. _

_When I looked towards him again, he was not looking at me, but instead towards the fire as if in deep thought. He was so close to me, I could feel my face heat up._

_Without thinking, his name slipped from my mouth._

"_James."_

_He looked. I met his eyes once again. Why are there so many de-ja-vu all in one night? _

_But what I wasn't expecting was what I did next. I didn't know what came over me. I think it was because he was so close that I was falling into his gaze. _

_I leaned forward and kissed him._

_Let me tell you, for the first time in my life, I felt something I thought I would only read in books. Sure, I've dated a few guys before and maybe gave them a peck, but never a kiss. _

_I managed to see the shock look in his face though. It took him about 5 seconds before realizing what just happened: meaning it took him a moment to kiss back. I guess it wasn't a joke about the rumor that Potter was a great kisser. But that's not the point. About those fireworks they say, there was definitely fireworks. I didn't know why, I can't explain. It was as though I could feel that…he loved me. _**This is so bad, I'm sorry I'm all out of descriptions**

_But then dread washed over me. What am I doing? As quickly as I can, and as reluctantly, I pushed James away. I had to stop. For the last few weeks, we were the closest of friends, and with him like that, I was happy. I couldn't ruin that. If we ever become more than friends, if problems come, it would be harder to forgive. I'm not going to let destroy my friendship with anyone for a stupid thing as…falling in love._

_So, I stood up, "James, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean too." That was when I ran away, headed to the dormitories. I didn't notice that James followed me. He grabbed my arm._

"_Wait, Lily." I turned and averted my eyes. I couldn't look into his anymore. He shook me lightly, as if trying to look into mine. It didn't work. _

"_Lily."_

_Slowly, he tilted my face so I was looking (again!) into his eyes. He smiled at me. I didn't return it._

"_James, we can't, _I _can't. We've been friends for a long time now. You don't want that to go away, do you? I-I know you want more but I—"_

"_Lily, please listen to me."_

_I stopped talking._

"_I don't want to lose our friendship too. I'm not asking you to be anything more; it's all up to you. But one thing I'm telling you is that," he paused. "Do you know how long I've waited for that?"_

"_What?" I was slightly astounded though I shouldn't be. What did he mean?_

_His smiled widened, "Lily, I love you." The pretty sums it up._

_I don't know what to say so I just stood there standing. Stupid voice in head said: Just say "I love you too, James" Lily you prat._

_But I didn't get the chance. He swooped down and pressed down his lips on mine. Let me tell you, it was much better than the first one. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and him around my waist. I think I was in heaven. That was until we were rudely interrupted by a loud thump, a small bang and a squeak._

_The door leading to the boy's dorm burst open. Sirius Black fell onto the warm common room floor groaning. Remus was glowering over him while Peter who was sitting on the first stair with his mouth open, staring at Sirius, suddenly stood up, turned into a rat and ran up behind Remus feet. Then I noticed that Remus was missing an arm!_

"_Alright who stole the cloak?" James asked after the surprised look passed from his face. _

_Cloak? Invisibility cloak?_

"_It was this genius' idea," Remus grumbled looking on the laughing Sirius on the floor. _

"_Come on Moony, it was worth it," he said between laughs. Remus started smirking and looked at me and James._

_With my face matching the red of my hair, I looked up at James, who had his hands on my shoulder. He held them up innocently. _

"_I swear I don't know."_

"_Don't worry Lil's. It's all the great Padfoot's idea," Sirius said standing up while laughing with Remus. _

_And I think he got some help. While James started asking Sirius what other surprises he had, I heard a small sound coming from the other door leading to the "other" dorms (aka Girls' dormitory). _

"_Wormtail, Moony, let's leave the two lovebirds alone shall we?" Sirius said while Remus pulled him by the collar (and Peter by the tail) still sniggering. _

_After a few seconds I tapped James' shoulder, "I think it's too late. I'll see you tomorrow." _

_As I walked towards the girls' dormitory, James called me._

"_Lily, wait."_

_I looked at him._

"_So, er, does this mean we are, erm, you know…does this mean we're together?" he asked emphasizing the point with hand movements._

_I walked back to him and gave him one last peck on the lips. "Goodnight, Potter." If he didn't get what that means, I'll have him to St. Mungos by morning._

_We went separate ways but as I walked up the stairs I forgot to do one last thing._

"_James." He looked back. _

"_I love you, too." _

_I think I managed to keep him rooted to the spot. But you know, guess what, he didn't hate me! Like I thought he would!_

_Now, it's 3 a.m. and I just finished interrogating four girls who happened to have heard everything and in which two happened to be in "cahoots", as they say, with the Marauders. I'm sleepy now. I've just got to write that down._

_Lily_

Note: That's it, please review until the next chap.


	24. Chapter 24: Trouble

NOTE: I decided to _try _and write some slightly humorous entries for Lily's diary because I know most of them lack the charm. Hope you like it though, cause I don't really know what else to right during Lily and James' relationship. I expect it to be quite funny and at the same time sweet though. I just felt like adding a Quidditch match in L and J's time because I've only done it in Harry's. Please review and tell me how much this chapter does not rock. Haha…

**Chapter 24: Trouble**

_June 2_

_Dear Diary,_

_Our NEWT finals begin this week. I've been getting ready for it for months. They're the main test that decides our life (well, actually, our jobs) outside Hogwarts and I'm so nervous. I can't afford to fail any of them. In fifth year, I took the OWLs that we need to get into Healer degree, but I changed my mind. I guess given that the dark things have increased ten-fold since last year, I'm going to be an Auror. I've fulfilled the required OWLs too. They are similar to Healer requirement. James is not too ecstatic about it though. He said being one would be too hard and too dangerous. Let me tell you, he's not being fair. If he can be one, and so can I. _

_The wizarding world need as much as they can. There are Death Eaters everywhere. Look, even Dumbledore is taking extreme precautions. Let me tell you, this Dark Lord is not someone you should not challenge._

_I had an argument about this job choosing thing with James this morning too. But I was touched by his reason._

"_Lily, did you eat too many Fizzing Whzizbies (sp?) this morning? It's too dangerous. This Lord Voldemort person is someone you should not kid around with."_

"_Kid around? Look who's talking. Aren't you taking the same NEWTs as I am? Am I the one who runs with the deadly thing they call "danger" every chance he gets? Who are you to tell me it's too dangerous when you would love to be one?" I challenged. I guess some things never change._

"_I'm your boyfriend, Lily."_

"_So? Are you saying that I could not handle myself?"_

"_Yes, I mean—No! That's not what I meant. I just mean that, well, you'll die out there!" _

"_And you wouldn't?"_

"_I didn't say that."_

"_Good, because if I die, then there's nothing we can do about it."_

_James' eyes widen, "Are you crazy? Do you think I want you to die?"_

"_Do you think _I _want _you _to _die?" _I retorted._

_He sighed, "I lost the people I love in the same ordeal, Lily. I'm not going to lose another."_

_I didn't know what to reply. So, I just snuggled close to him while he wrapped his arms around me._

"_Maybe you can live without me, Lily. But I don't think I can without you."_

_Sometimes what comes out of his mouth are too unexpected. What was I supposed to say? As I think about it, maybe he's wrong. Can I live without James Potter in my life? I've done so for the last 7 years in Hogwarts. Wait, no, he was always there, though acting like a real prat. How about before Hogwarts? That doesn't count, I haven't met him yet._

_So, I just decided to lighten things up a little. I think the constant gloominess that surrounds the world for the last few years had affected even always-on-idiotic-grins-and-smiles James._

_I just smirked and looked up, "I thought you were arrogant James Potter, the guy who takes any challenge no matter how hard. You turned yourself into a stag and hang around with a full grown werewolf every month!" No offense to Remus. _

"_Well," he replied thoughtfully, "I got used to it. Apart from that, when someday times get pass unchangeable, I'll throw in Sirius or Remus or Peter or me in the line, we'd be willing too, but I don't think I can ever gamble you."_

_I just laughed back. That's what I love about James. He knows when to treat things seriously, and when to act like a childish idiot, which of course is when he is with his friends or when he wants to do something complicated (or dangerous, take your pick). But as I thought about it, he only seems so overprotective of me. But I guess that more proves he had matured. But why can't he do it to himself? Stupid idiot. _

_Still, sometimes I can't stop him from doing anything dangerous. Anyhow, he always finds a way to wiggle out of those situations _and _fix it. I guess that's just James. Whatever you do, especially when you pair him with the werewolf, the quiet jumpy rat and the deranged pure-blood rebel, he'll never stop at doing those dangerous little things (he'd risk getting millions of detention for the last 7 years). I wonder: how do they get out of tough spots so easily?_

_That's it for now._

_Lily_

……………………

_June 5_

_Dear Diary,_

_The Quidditch finals were today. Guess what? Gryffindor won! That's three times in a row now. That was ever since the great James Potter became captain. But now I can say he's _my _James Potter (**a/n: haha…I just had to put that down for fun**)._

_But it was an amazing match as well. Wilma did a spectacular shot. I thought the Ravenclaw keeper was going to save it when she went to shoot the quaffle into the left hoop. But at the last second, it changed directions and into the right hoop. It was unbelievable. Another spectacular one, was made by that fifth year chaser (also in Gryffindor, of course) when he snatched the quaffle from a Ravenclaw and zoomed to our end of the pitch. The quaffle went straight into the center hoop, right under the Ravenclaw keeper's nose literally!_

_That's not all, the Beater's were ferocious. Hitting every bludger they see to the other team. Ravenclaw's were equally scary. A Hufflepuff second year on the audience nearly got hit when the Ravenclaw seeker evaded a wild bludger. Thank Merlin for Sirius speed. _

_The other details were sometimes too fast to describe…sometimes. The audiences were going with the flow of the game so much that you can barely hear the commentary. It was a scream fest. I was sitting in the first row with Sam, Peter and Remus so I could see all the details._

_I had to grab the collar of a first year sitting next to me, when he nearly went over the railing in excitement. I had to do it twice, too. I told him I'll give him detention if he does it again. The whole crowd only went into whispers all of a sudden when I was scolding the boy._

"_What's happening?" I asked._

"_The seekers, look!" Sam replied pointing upward. When the word seeker reached my ears, I went in search of Red and Blue streaks. James was a seeker. Even the chasers slowed down a bit to watch. _

_A blue one dove so fast, all a saw was a thread of blue robes. But the red one caught up so fast, it was like a speeding bullet (though I know no one in the wizarding world knows what that is). _

_I watched them for a second thinking, 'The Ravenclaw seeker saw the snitch before James did!'. _

_Then a terrible thought struck me: they're going to crush to the ground if they don't slow down…both of them. I don't think I can take having James stayed in Saint Mungos or worse, with distorted limbs…or dead. So, I glued my eyes to my Omniculars and watched the action through it. The eyepieces were digging into my eyes, but I didn't care._

_I zoomed it in so that I can see both of their desperate faces. But then, the Ravenclaw seeker suddenly smirked as they neared the ground. James was still hot on his trails. Everything happened so fast, I can barely comprehend. Even with the omniculars! James changed direction immediately while he was a feet behind the other seeker. Then the Ravenclaw crushed into the ground. But it wasn't as hard as I thought. I guessed his deceleration made the impact less painful…but still painful. It caused uproar of shock and anger on the Ravenclaw part of the pitch and an equaled shock and cheer on the Gryffindor side. The Slytherins just jeered and laugh. The Hufflepuffs had a mix of all. _

_But I was only one of the few that watched James as he zoomed upward towards the place where I sat. I was confused at what he was doing until I saw a golden glitter, just inches away from my face. I reeled back involuntarily as it moved a bit more forward and back again. James suddenly appeared in front of me and closed his hands on the snitch. He was hovering right in front of me too! _

_It was then that Sam and Peter snapped out of watching the "slightly" injured Ravenclaw on the ground. Remus stood up quickly and hollered happily since he was also another who watched James' success apart from me. He was the first and only one that actually started celebrating… and, mind you, that was the first time I actually saw Remus Lupin do something like that. Meanwhile, I was still in shock. _

"_YES!" _

_It was James scream of triumph that woke me up and caused me to join Remus in a small dance of victory. We were later joined by the rest of the Gryffindor (and surprisingly, Professor McGonagall). _

_All of a sudden, a bunch of red-robed Gryffindors on brooms started flying to James, one of them being a hectic Sirius Black still brandishing his beater bat. He was the loudest too, and the one who nearly rid James out of air. I saw all of the Gryffindor Quidditch team's ecstatic faces as they closed in on their captain since the mid-air celebration was happening right in front of me. The rest of the Gryffindor audience also tried to squish in to where I was sitting. If I was not in a good mood, I could have involuntarily cursed all of them._

_But before the team flew down to Dumbledore, who had the Quidditch cup, I caught James eyes. I grinned at him proudly and he returned it._

_A whole sea of red poured into the pitch and applauded loudly as James lifted the cup into the air. It was a euphoric event._

_I rewound the omniculars later on and watched what happened to the two seekers in slow motion. It seemed that the Ravenclaw wanted James to think he saw the snitch, and then pull up at the last minute causing James to crash to the ground hard. _

_As he neared, the Ravenclaw smirked, the part I saw in the fast version. But just as he was about to pull out, James realized what was happening and pulled back first. I could actually see the dawning of realization and alarm on his face._

_It surprised the Ravenclaw that James would do that, so he looked back to see where he was headed. At the same time, didn't see that he, himself, was heading too close to the ground for liking. So he crashed. _

_Good thing he slowed down slightly or else he could have done more damage to himself…that is apart from a sprained ankle, a broken leg, a twisted arm (which he used to stupidly break his fall), a burst lip, a huge bump on his head and an exploded nose._

_That sounded rather amusing in my words, doesn't it? I guess it's the result of spending too much time with James. _

_Not trying to be mean, but it sort of serves him right for trying to sabotage another person's life, which most unfortunately is James._

"_He was trying to do a Wronski Feint," Wilma told me. "It's a difficult seeker trick, but it didn't work because either he was so unskilled at it or that James just outwitted him." _

_I think it's the latter. So I guess it's true to say that there was a 'Marauder's touch' to the game today, as Sirius said. _

_After the match, there was one hell of a party in the common room. The Marauders, once again, managed to produce tons of food. _

_I was suddenly pulled away by no other than James Potter and found the Quidditch Cup in my hands. _

"_Why are you giving this to me? It's all yours."_

"_If you think about it, we couldn't have won if I wasn't attracted towards your radiant beauty, remember?" _

_I laughed and gave him a friendly punch before pulling him for a kiss._

"_Congratulations, James Potter."_

"_Thank you, Lily Evans."_

_We continued at where we left off before I ruined it by talking. Sadly, we were suddenly stopped from our little 'celebration' by Sirius and Remus, and told us that we can have our own party later when we are alone in a room, if you know what I mean. Haha, I don't think so. _

_The Gryffindor party lasted the whole night and straight on till around 2 in the morning. McGonagall entered the common room twice in a lacy, old-fashioned nightgown and a nightcap telling us that she was happy that Gryffindor won but if we don't stop the charade in ten minutes we would find ourselves recounting our victory and joy in a week's worth of detention. Rather delightful, don't you think? _

_But that was her first visit. The second one was due to a resounding boom and whizzes that shook the whole tower awake. Blimey, I think the whole castle heard it. It even attracted Peeves!_

_It seemed that a batch of fifth years decided to end things with a bang (but I think they didn't mean it literally). It was around five in the morning when everyone was forced out of bed to see how much damage had been done in the old tower in a thousand-year-old castle. The Fat Lady was screaming in rage. Those fifth years decided to let out some of Filibusters' fireworks, the ones that don't heat up and cause any wreck if set off indoors. _

_But, according to them, some of the older students had slipped in some of the ordinary fireworks in it. Oh I do wonder who did it (judging by the face of a hysterical Sirius Black, I have no idea sarcasm)?_

_It was rather aggravating though. Not because they blasted a hole in the ceiling which Professor McGonagal repaired with a wave of the wand, but because I've been rudely interrupted from a needed beauty sleep. Since I'm Head Girl, I was given the responsibility to oversee the repairs of the common room and to clean up the mess. Not without the Head Boy of course. So much for some "alone time" with your boyfriend, huh? I swear James was snoring on a pillar while McGonagall was shouting at the fifth years. I wish I could do that, but I didn't have a record of a million detentions with Sirius, Remus and Peter. It was alright for him if she started screaming at him too for ignoring her instructions._

_Oh, yeah about them fifth years, they got a week's worth of detention cleaning the common room, classrooms and storage areas for four hours every day,WITHOUT MAGIC and serve numerous other ones too. Did I mention that they still had to take their OWLs despite the decrease of study-time? _

_Wow, that's the last time anyone will blast a hole in the castle under McGonagall's watch. Thank Merlin the Marauders are graduating in a couple of weeks._

_Well, that's all for now._

_Lily_

Hermione continued reading the diary, as Lily described her nightmares in studying for her dreaded NEWTs and the various (and a few somewhat private) things she did with James Potter. Occasionally, she would mention the various ways many wizards, witches and muggles are doing to avoid the threat of Lord Voldemort.

It was very late at night when Hermione stopped reading, which left her only a page left. She decided that if she were to finish the diary, it wouldn't be that day. Her exams were ending the next day and it would be a great time to relax on a rather lengthy last page.

Maybe she should finish re-reading (for the third time) her transfiguration book. She groaned when she realized that she had left it in the library.

"Madam Pince will have my head in a platter," she muttered, throwing things in her bag.

But perhaps it was the fact that she had forgotten the diary on the table that lead to a turn of events she had not at all expected.

Just as she turned the corner leading to the library, she didn't notice two boys running up the stairs towards the common room.

Harry and Ron entered the common room and sat on the place Hermione was recently in.

"Harry, can I borrow your broom polish again?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, in my bag."

"What is it doing in your bag?"

"I was cleaning my broom."

"Right."

While Ron practically turned Harry's bag upside down, Harry meanwhile was staring at faded, golden letters inscribed in a rather old-looking red book placed on the coffee table.

"Hey, Ron, isn't this Hermione's book?" he asked, picking it up.

"Dunno, she has millions of books she leaves everywhere," Ron replied, not pausing from his rummaging nor paying Harry a glance.

Harry stared at the book a little closer. He had seen Hermione with it many times before. On the cover, almost fading, was the word that he knew would be there: diary.

It was her diary? He had thought it was but he hadn't seen her writing on it, but reading it. Usually, when you own a diary, you write on it not read it as if you have no idea what was written in it.

Yet somehow, by some unknown force, he was attracted to it. There was some sort of invisible motivation urging him to open it and perhaps have a look at the things he can find in it.

_Don't be stupid, you are not supposed to be reading anyone's diary. Let alone one of _

_your best friends', _Harry thought.

_Is it her diary? _the motivational voice in his head said, _but if it isn't, would it hurt less to look in it? _

_NO! It's a diary nonetheless. It's too private, _he argued back.

So……he opened it to the first page.

It was empty except for two words written on the bottom. He felt his heart stop as he stare at those two very words.

Lily Evans.

"It can't be." He turned the next page in found in big cursive letters: 7th Year at Hogwarts.

"Ron, Harry, where've you two been? I've been waiting for you for almost an hour?" Hermione's voice drifted to the two of them as she entered the common room.

"Got caught up in the kitchen," Ron muttered in reply, finally finding what he was looking for.

"Why am I not surprised?" she retorted.

Afterward, she stopped in her tracks and felt all the air from her lungs leave. Even the red on her cheeks from racing up and down the stairs disappeared in an instant. There, sitting on the couch, was Harry…with Lily's diary propped open on his lap. For a minute, Hermione stared at him in fright while his face displayed equally the same emotion as he read through Lily's first entry.

Without thinking, she strode to him and pulled the book out of his hands. It caused him to look up to her in surprise.

Her face was no longer shocked, it was a mixture of guilt, surprised and fear. Ron, not knowing what to do or say, just stood there.

"Harry, please forgive me. I wanted to give it to you, but I couldn't. I'm so sorry."

With that she ran up the stairs leading to the girls' dorm, the journal tucked safely underneath her arms.

After a moment of silence, Harry spoke.

"That was the book she was always reading, wasn't it?"

Ron reluctantly nodded.

"My mother's diary?"

Ron sighed. "She said she found it. Mate you shouldn't be too hard on her, I guess what ever was written in that old thing must be that intriguing. Or else she would have given it to you."

"So, you knew about this?"

After a moment, Ron nodded again.

Harry leaned back on the chair in thought. He didn't know if he should be angry that Hermione was keeping this from him, _him _the son of the owner of the most personal object to a person, or if he should be glad that there was something left of his mother's memories _or _be interested on what was inside it _or _be forgiving to his best friend. But even to Ron who had shared Hermione's secret, he couldn't be angry with.

Hermione fell on her bed in remorse. How could she be so careless? Leaving nothing of her stuff on the table except the very one that she has been keeping for so long! Now, even the person she had been trying hard to keep it away from knew its existence.

She tossed the book on her bedside table, thinking of a way to get out of the trouble she had gotten herself into.

_Harry would probably be so angry he'd forget the last six years of hardship the three of us had gone through _and_ I would have to bear Ron's annoying smug I-told-you-so look for the rest of the school year._

Even her usual self-comforting wasn't helping.

Hermione sighed as she gazed at its crimson cover, lightly illuminated in the moonlight. She remembered all the colorful and funny things that had been inscribed in it, knowing that each page described Ms. Evans' great and eventful last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Each of these pages containing the troubles she had gone through, the blazing green eyes she had once reserved for James Potter. Then the smug blue eyes of her best friend, Sam.

_I can imagine another pair of blazing green ones and another of smug blue ones. How could one book cause so much trouble?_

Note: Now that's the end of one long awaited chapter. Want to know what happens next? Does Harry kill her or forgive her? Find out in the next and last chapter of this story. Oh yeah, also Lily's very last entry. Hope you like this one. Please review.


	25. Chapter 25: Last Years

NOTE: The last and final chapter of this story. I started it a long time ago, and I finished it finally, after many waits for chapters that sometimes takes months…hehe. Well, hope you like this one. It's the final one. Yeah, I don't know what's the date Hogwarts ends, so I just made it up. Oh, about those British, long, hard candies (Stick of Rock), they do really rock. I love them…so, I decided to add them in this chap…hehe…Please review! 

**Chapter 25: Final Years**

When there's something wrong you've done, knowing it for a long time, then you finally realize that you should stop and the unchangeable consequences finally become very clear, what do you usually do?

That's exactly what Hermione had in her mind for the whole morning. She surprised even herself that she could concentrate on her last two exams. But of course, it's _the_ Hermione Granger who we are talking about.

By the time the exams were over, the whole Hogwarts population had managed to find their own way of celebrating. Only one girl wasn't in a party mood.

For the whole morning, she had been trying hard to avoid her two best friends. She woke up and ate breakfast way before them, come to all her exams just before they begin (so that there's no chance at all for them to talk) and leaving before everyone else.

But despite the fact that Lily Evans' diary was no longer a secret she can keep, she kept to her promise (to herself) that she would finish the last entry.

Making sure that she was well hidden behind her favorite tree by the lake, for the last time, Hermione opened the red diary.

_June 15_

_Dear Diary,_

_I can't believe it. I'm actually leaving Hogwarts. I've never actually felt this sad in my entire life. Seriously, this old castle had become my home for 7 long years, each day I spend here as eventful as the last. If I read back my past diaries, including this one, I would never ever find any of them dull. It was probably because I'm muggle born. I've never been exposed to magic like this._

_But you know, before I found out that I was a witch, my everyday life was not as exciting. They were pretty…normal, in a muggle way. The only times they were actually colorful was when something out of the ordinary happened to me. Apart from that, I never really belong in the Muggle world. I felt left out. Sure, I have my parents and my primary school friends, but it was as if a big part of me was missing._

_Yet that part was miraculously filled in when I received my very first Hogwarts letter. _

_It was the day I found out that I, Lily Elizabeth Evans, was a magical witch by birth. At the same time, everything that had been happening to me fit into place._

_Even though, I was still afraid to go to a school with the type of people I had not grown up with. I was anxious to feel left out like I did when I was in the Muggle world. I was reluctant to leave my Muggle home._

_But when I arrived in magic's dimly lit heart, it was the exact opposite. I felt like I was in my own place: starting on the train, where I met Sam and Wilma…and the Marauders, most unfortunately. _

_Now, I don't want to leave anymore. It was where my magical life started, and I would never ever forget the times I spent in it. _

_Now, I would be living in the real world where a mad, dark wizard is out on the rampage. Merlin, I really want to stop him. He had murdered many good people. He has this way to discriminate Muggles, muggleborns and those who are on their side. Thank goodness I was able to convince James that I was capable enough. _

_I just wish I was able to cherish my years at this school more. It was after all, a once in a lifetime experience. _

_  
As Head Girl and Head Boy, Professor Dumbledore summoned us into his office in the afternoon. _

"_Ms. Evans, I assure you, there is nothing to be graven about," he said calmly. I rarely saw that old man without the twinkle in his eye. "You are not after all leaving the wizarding world, only its first few steps. You are now going to its next and more serious part. You are about to embark on a journey all grown wizards and witches go through." He was always so serious, well maybe not. "But I, myself, am also quite sad to see some of my precious students leave. I even derived myself from indulging in some of those delicious muggle Stick of Rock which I often devour during my leisure times."_

_James and I exchanged glances. I guess Dumbledore will always have that peculiar wit of his._

"_But before you two leave," he continued. "I would like to give you my appreciation and compliment for being excellent Head Students this year. I think I have made the right decision to give these positions to you both." _

"_Thank you, Professor," we said._

_Then that twinkle again, more suspicious this time. "I think putting both of you in this position had not only helped the student body but yourselves as well. Am I right, Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore said, serving himself a cup of tea from a kettle he conjured out of nowhere._

_I looked at James and saw him flash Dumbledore a casual smile, "I think so, professor." _

_I looked down and blush. How is it possible that the Professor knows everything? Wait, did he plan this teaming-me-with-himself thing with Dumbledore?_

"_Well, on to the real reason I've called you up here." _

_He stood up and went to a handsome, rosewood cupboard. With his wand, he took out two miniature golden shields that resembled badges and put them on his table._

"_This is an old school tradition to be done with the Head Girl and Head Boy just before they leave Hogwarts. Please touch your wands to the surface. One for each of you."_

_When James and I did that, our names appeared, engraved onto the golden surface. Then Dumbledore gave us two small pieces of parchment and quills._

"_Now, write on those the advices you found useful on your becoming Heads," Dumbledore said, as if he had repeated that for years tiringly. Then he winked at us, "But I must say those scrolls are rather clichéd, don't you think?"_

_I nearly laughed out loud. James turned his into a hacking sound which was a cross between a snort and a cough._

"_But we must go with the school tradition," he said with a serious tone before winking at us one more time._

_Once we were done, the scrolls involuntarily rolled up, and stamped with the year. _

"_That will be all, Ms. Evans, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said. "I wish you both the best as you swim through the depths of the real world. I believe that I will hear a lot of outstanding things about the both of you."_

_But as he said those words, I felt miserable all over again._

"_Ms. Evans," he said. "You should not think that you would never come back to Hogwarts again."_

_I looked up._

"_Perhaps, someday, if you are old enough, you can be a professor here. I'm sure you would, someday, have all the necessary experience to teach here. Hogwarts will welcome you again with open arms."_

_My eyes brightened. Hmmm…perhaps when I'm around 30 years old. "Thank you, Professor."_

"_Anytime, Ms. Evans."_

_James and I turned to leave when he called._

"_Oh, yes, before I forget. Expect to be hearing more from me, Mr. Potter, Ms. Evans."_

_Whatever it is he would ask us to do, I can't wait. At least there's more to look forward on my list of things to do after Hogwarts._

_Well, right now I'm in my dorm waiting for the call that the carriages are coming, going back to the train station…where it all started. _

_I couldn't stop myself from crying since I woke up. Leaving my beloved Gryffindor tower (even after the ceiling-hole incident) was too hard for me. That was only this morning, just to go to my last breakfast in this school. I was partially dragged out by Sirius and James. I'm not joking. Well, at least I would still have my loyal friends by my side. Sam decided to continue her Healer studies while Wilma said she would just find a job in the ministry before entering any Quidditch teams. I don't doubt she'll get a lot of offers. She was much better than some of those professional players. _

_I'm not quite sure what Sirius, Remus, and Peter are doing, but I'm sure they will find promising careers. They are talented enough to become animagi after all. But I sure do hope that Sam wouldn't have to go to America, where her father is staying. Her mother is in Ireland. But Sam said the United Kingdom need more healers than the Americas._

_Meanwhile, I have to stay with my parents until I can officially start as an Auror-in-training. I have to take an examination first, to see if I'm capable, then take a month of evaluation and finally wait for a week to see my results. After that, I'm moving to a new house. By then, Lily would be an Auror-trainee. James would be doing the same. But only difference is that he wouldn't be staying at his parents' house._

_Anyway, on a more rather family note, Petunia is getting married at the end of next month. I still can't believe she will marry that large, beefy showoff. I think the date was July 22nd. The worst part is, I'm the maid of honor. No way in hell!_

_No doubt mum made her do it. Mum said that I deserve it since I am still her only sister.I could just imagine her horsy face contorting with rage and frustration. Let me think: "Mum! What were you thinking? That freak would just ruin my perfect day." _

_That's exactly what she would say. Well, this freak is no way in hell going to her wedding, even with her parents there. But I must. I don't think I can do that to mum. She is expecting me to be equally co-operative as my beloved sister. At least that's what it says in her letter a week ago. Co-operative! _

_It's more like forced-cooperation if you ask me! Let me tell you what I'm going to do about this wedding of hers, I'm bringing in some company._

_Ever since she had that future husband of hers as her boyfriend (Vermin Dursley or something like that. Or was it Venom Dussly, I have no idea), he had been welcome into our house like family. It's how my parents are. My dad loved interrogating and "observing" his daughter's new boyfriends, while mum just loved to have some nice company. So for the past 3 years, Petunia and Verminom (whatever) truly enjoy each other's companies in our home…while I, the daughter who had never before brought a boyfriend home, sat in the sidelines regurgitating. You should see the gross things they say to each other. Which loving couple calls each other "Vernooninuns" or "Sweetie-petunia-cakes"? Oh the hours I had to bear the last 2 summers. See the reason why I don't know his real name?_

_My point is, if Petunia was allowed to bring that fat lump she calls her future husband almost every month, then certainly I am allowed to bring James for just a few weeks. It's only for the best._

_In that way, I don't have to endure Sweetie-petunia-cakes and Vernooninuns by myself for the whole month. (They're moving into their new home after the wedding.)_

_Also, at least there will be some humor in the house with James around. Oh, did I mention the priceless look that would be on Petunia's face when I bring "another of my kind" back home? _

_The summer after our fourth year, I brought Sam and Wilma for the summer. Petunia did all she can to avoid us. One time she squealed in fright when Sam took out her wand and pointed it at her face to fix her sunglasses. It was a memory that always brought tears of laughter on Wilma's face because Sweetie-petunia-cakes ended up nearly falling off the stairs screaming like a baby. Not very attractive for an eighteen-year-old-girl. Well now she's twenty-one and still the same. _

_But my mother loves my friends. Every time they visit, my mother would fuss endlessly with them. My beloved sister never liked it. Just because her friends are those vain, talkative girls who put 5 layers of makeup and who mum never enjoys having over, doesn't mean she have to be jealous. _

_Well, one thing's for sure, she's not at all going to like James. But my parents will. Dad and mum had no problem with Vernooninuns since he was hardworking enough to provide their daughter with her proper needs and loves Sweetie-petunia-cakes a lot. So James would be more than a "no problem", if he doesn't act like an idiot. But mum is always saying that if only Vernooninuns would just talk less about his new job, new car, great love for Sweetie-petunia-cakes, and his "healthy" diet, he would be a great person to be with. Dad said that means he just need a more normal sense of humor and less fat._

_  
My parents love humor and a lively conversation since that's how their love started and blossomed. When they bring home friends, those things were never missing. It was only Vernooninuns that they accepted who lacked a good amount of both. I guess they knew that he was what made Petunia happy and content, and he was nice enough so they didn't really shove him out of their house "politely". If they knew a person makes their children happy, loved and content, they would welcome that person into their life…as long as their not brutal._

_Another reason James would be allowed to live with me for a while. He was all of that._

_Anyway, I think, even with his best friend as a neighbor, he deserved some company. Also, if he were alone, he'd miss his family too much. Being with another, even if not his own, will make him feel much better. He has me too, so that completes the picture._

_Mum wrote me back yesterday saying yes, he could stay. See, what I mean? Hmmm…Although I don't approve of him doing so in Hogwarts, playing a few harmless pranks (preferably on Vernooninuns and Sweetie-petunia-cakes) will brighten things up a bit. Oh, I couldn't wait to see Petunia's face when I see her at home. Even if she demands to live somewhere else until James leaves, dad would not allow it. It was after all her last few weeks with her parents._

_I guess getting out of Hogwarts was not as bad as I thought. Dumbledore is right. I'm not leaving the wizarding world, only its first part. Now, I'm on my way on its more serious next step. Another way of saying: leaving childhood and fun and onto the more eventful days of adulthood. Just imagine the old Professor saying that with the same twinkle in his blue eyes._

_Oh, Sam's here to tell me something. Better finish fast._

_As my last few sentences in this diary, I would like to say that whatever it is that the future holds, we must face it boldly, even through the tears and pain. It's a saying that got me started in Hogwarts, got me through it and onto the end. _

_Lily_

_P.S. Oh, jumping Chocolate frogs, the carriages are on their way, and I still haven't finished putting my clothes in my trunk. Hope I don't forget anything. If I do, hopefully someone trustworthy or a future relative finds it._

Hermione closed the diary and stared at it. Lily Evans did forget something, and it's currently in her Hermione Granger's hands.

"Now, what do I do with you?" she whispered. She looked around the tree and searched the grounds. Just in time, she saw Harry heading out of the castle; talking to someone she can barely see behind the slightly ajar oak doors.

Hermione contemplated her next move.

Finally, she decided.

Moving slowly behind the tree and towards Harry, she held her head high. She would take boldly whatever Harry has to say towards her. She was a Gryffindor after all. And according to a certain girl, whatever it is the future holds, face it boldly.

_But had she done worst mistakes that I did? Probably did._

Harry saw her coming and stopped in his tracks.

"Harry, I'd like to talk to you," she said casually.

He just looked back in return. Hermione waited for a reply and got none. She took a deep breath.

"This book doesn't belong to me," she said. "It was a great reading material, full of many various stuff. But someone once told me that it's neither me nor anyone else who decides whose hands shall it go to. It decides by itself."

Harry did not reply.

"I think that it stated clearly, that it legally belongs to you. So, please forgive me if I had violated its privacy nor never told you about it before."

After a while, Harry smiled and spoke. "If I were you, I would have done the same Hermione. Who says I wouldn't read it?"

She dropped her jaw, "But aren't you mad I didn't share it with you? The owner's son?"

"I gave it a thought. I'm not the owner after all and you had your reasons."

Hermione was speechless.

Harry laughed, "Ron told me that. He said not to be mad because you think that I would not be happy if I read it, whatever the reason for that may be."

She smiled back. Maybe she was just too cooped up with the evil happenings or reading the past of another person that she didn't notice that there were two boys who had matured over the years other than James Potter.

"Did I miss anything?" someone said over Harry's shoulder.

"Nah, I just got an end-of –the-year gift, mate," Harry replied, waving the journal around before stuffing it in his bag. "Thanks, Hermione."

Ron looked at Hermione in surprise. She shook her head and hooked her arms with both of her best friends.

"Enough talk. Let's celebrate the end of sixth year and a start of our very last year at Hogwarts."

"It's not going to be as good as the last few years, now with Voldemort lose," Harry replied.

"So what? That doesn't mean we'll spend the rest of our days fighting him. Right, Ron?"

"Maybe so. She's right mate, don't think about it. It's our last year after all, might be our last few months to be together."

"Last few months to be together? Oh, you're so pessimistic, Ronald. We have to look forward to it not because of the dark times. It may be our most eventful year yet?"

"Alright, what is it that you read in this diary that made the old plan-the-future, serious and rather anxious Hermione Granger go away?"

"Shut up, Harry. Think about it. What will come, will come, and you just have to face it when it does. Perhaps, the old Hermione needed that lesson."

Walking towards the lake, to the setting sun, the three of them enjoyed what may be the end of the carefree days and the start of a whole new year, alas full of hurdles and pain, but with whole other load of surprises. Lily and James may be gone, but they had left their mark…on a whole new generation. It's all written in a diary.

The End

NOTE: Thank you so very, very much to all my readers. I couldn't have finished it without you. This was my very first fanfiction and I am happy that it ended well. I hope you like this chapter and the story in its whole. Please review. Hopefully some of you also read my one-shots and my other story found in the Series of Unfortunate Events category. For those who did read that, I promised that I will make a sequel for that one. I would like to apologize since I didn't really start the sequel at the date I promised I'll start it. Since this story is over, I will try and start it as soon as possible. I'm currently moving homes (and countries) but hopefully I'll finish it. I may also write another story about the summer of Lily Evans after her seventh year, like a continuation of this story, but not in diary type. Only Lily's time though, not Harry's as well. Once again thank you for everyone!

-Willherm Simetra (Keren) 


End file.
